Sorpresas de la vida
by Bella1405
Summary: Edward, recibe como sorpresa a una hija que nunca conoció, él odia Bella Swan, por razones equivocadas, ¿Qué pasará cuando después de varios años se encuentren?¿Bella lo perdonará? Se merece él su perdón. Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a La Saga Crepúsculo y parte de la trama a la película "Entrenando a papá" de Disney, sólo pocos detalles
1. Chapter 1

Edward Pov:

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 32 años, mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen y mi hermano es Emmett, soy dueño de una línea muy reconocida de hoteles, vivo en Nueva York, tengo una novia que se llama Tanya, la verdad la quiero, pero no la amo, la única mujer a la que realmente ame fue a Bella, mi Bella. Bella fue una mujer con la que me case hace casi 9 años, la ame como a ninguna otra, pero me di cuenta que ella lo que sentía por mí no era amor sino interés por mi dinero, ahora trato de vivir mi vida, pero desde que ella se fue ya nada es lo mismo.

Era ya de noche, y me encontraba arreglando unos papeles muy importantes en mi oficina, cuando sonó me teléfono, vi en la pantalla que era Tanya, conteste con desgana.

-Aló- dije

-Eddy, cariño que te pasa? te escucho raro- dijo Tanya con su voz chillona

-No me pasa nada amor, sólo estoy algo cansado-le contesté

-Bueno, llamaba para avisarte que mi vuelo se retrasó y estaré contigo en tres días –dijo mi novia

-De acuerdo-le dije

-Está bien, espero que cuando llegue estés de mejor ánimo y recuerda que te amo-dijo

-Y yo a ti, hasta mañana-le dije

-Hasta mañana amor, sueña conmigo –dijo y colgó

Cogí mis cosas y salí de mi oficina, al salir vi que mi secretaria seguía aquí, Maggie, la contrate hace tres meses la verdad es muy eficiente, pase cerca de ella y me despedí

-Hasta mañana Maggie- dije con mi sonrisa torcida

-Hasta mañana Sr. Cullen-dijo ella suspirando

Salí de la empresa y me subí a mi preciado volvo, conduje tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, hasta llegar a mi lujoso departamento. Cuando llegué Sam, el portero me saludó cordialmente.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen - dijo

-Buenas noches Sam- le dije y entré al edificio

Mi departamento era espacioso, tenía 3 habitaciones, la principal, que era mía, otra que era para los huéspedes, y una que se encontraba vacía.(N/A no describiré completamente el departamento, imagínenlo como ustedes quieran)

Vivía en un edificio de 7 pisos, yo vivía en el último piso, subí al ascensor y con pasos pesados caminé hasta la puerta, me sentía agotado, así que fui a la cocina entré y llené un vaso con agua, me senté en el sofá de cuero negro , y me disponía a prender la televisión, cuando tocaron la puerta, pensé que sería Tanya, quizá su vuelo se adelanto y quiso darme una sorpresa, pero cuando abrí la puerta, vaya sorpresa que me lleve, en la puerta estaba una niñita como d años, creo.

Ella me sonrió de una manera que me recordó a _ella._

-Hola Edward- dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-Hola? Quién eres? Estás perdida?- le dije

La niña me miro como si lo que dije hubiera sido algo divertido.

-Mi nombre es Reneesme y no, no estoy perdida, te estaba buscando a ti- dijo la pequeña.

-A mi? Por qué? Quién eres?- le pregunté intrigado.

-Soy tu hija, Edward-dijo la niñita

-Qué?- le dije casi en un grito.

-Para que te lo explique, por qué no me dejas entrar- dijo

-Claro- le dije y me hice a un lado de la puerta para que entrara

Entró y se sentó en mi sillón de cuero negro y yo al frente de ella.

-Explícate- le dije algo molesto

-Bien, como te dije soy tu hija y de Bella, Bella Swan, seguro la recuerdas, bueno ella pensó que es momento de que te conozca y aquí estoy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo que ella me acababa de decir es que es mi hija y de Bella?

-Espera un momento y por qué Bella no vino contigo?- le dije yo intrigado

-Bueno ella no pudo venir y pensó que era mejor si ustedes no se veían, ella me envió acá y ya- dijo

-Esperas que crea que tú eres mi hija, así de simple- le dije ya empezando a enojarme

-¿Qué más quieres?- dijo ella intrigada

-¿Qué me garantiza que eres mi hija?- le dije yo

-Mi palabra- dijo ella muy segura.

Empecé a reírme, no podía simplemente decir que es mi hija y esperar que le crea.

-Por qué te ríes? No le encuentro el chiste, soy tu hija es verdad- dijo también molesta

Dejé de reírme y me puse muy serio.

-En serio?- dije incrédulo.

-Sí- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Pero no entiendo- dije confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella

-¿Por qué ahora, por qué no antes? y Bella por qué no vino contigo, enviarte sola acá no es algo que ella haría o bueno eso creo- le dije

-Bueno porque simplemente creyó que era el momento de que te conozca y no vino conmigo porque como te dije antes pensó que era mejor así.

-Ok, pero desde ya te aviso que si tu mamá y tú lo único que quieren es mi dinero, no conseguirán nada- dije muy serio

-No seas tonto, si quisiera dinero, no crees que hubiera venido mucho antes- dijo algo enojada.

Es cierto, tenía razón

- De acuerdo, creo que será mejor que duermas, debes estar cansada, ven- le dije y la llevé a la que era la habitación de visitas.

Después de dejarla en la cama, me fui a mi habitación, me acosté y me puse a pensar en todo lo que la niñita me dijo, que es mi hija, pero y si es mentira, ya caí en una vez en las redes de Bella Swan y no pienso volver a caer, pero cómo saber si es mi hija o no.

…

…

…

Era domingo y ya habían pasado dos días desde que Reneesme llegó, aún sigo muy confundido, había tratado de llevarla al hospital ayer, quería asegurarme de que era mi hija, pero justo en ese momento aparece mi mamá.

-Hola mamá- le había dicho yo

-Hola cariño, cómo estás?, salí a hacer unas compras y quise pasar a saludarte- dijo tan efusiva como siempre.

-Ven quiero mostrarte a alguien- le dije y la guié a mi cocina, donde estaba Reneesme

-Reneesme, te presento a Esme, mi mamá, mamá te presento a Reneesme, mi hija y de Bella, creo- le dije lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Hola- dijo la niña

Mamá se quedó sin decir nada por varios minutos y cuando al fin reaccionó lo que hizo me sorprendió un poco, fue y abrazó a Reneesme, de manera tan cariñosa.

-Eres mi nieta- dijo cuando se separaron

La niña lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

Después de eso, hablé con mi mamá y me dijo que estaba loco al tratar de hacerme la prueba de ADN, que ella estaba 100% segura de que era su nieta, y buena con mamá no es bueno tratar de discutir, porque siempre salgo perdiendo.

Entonces el sábado nos quedamos en casa viendo una película y comiendo comida china, hablamos muy poco, pero aún así pude darme cuenta de algunos detalles, cómo que frunce el ceño, cuando se enoja, igual que lo hacía Bella, también el color de su cabello, es igual al mío, y entonces me pusé a pensar en la posibilidad de que sí, sea mi hija, tengo cierta corazonada de que todo lo que me dijo es cierto. Pero bueno aún me parece extraño que Bella no haya venido con ella.

**Hola que tal, espero que les guste las historias que publicaré aquí, xfa no sean muy duras conmigo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios, gracias **


	2. Chapter 2

Reneesme Pov:

Mi nombre es Reneesme Swan, pero me conocen como Nessie tengo 8 años, vivo en Los Ángeles, con mi tía Alice, bueno en realidad es mi madrina y la mejor amiga de mi mamá, también vivo con mi mamá Isabella, o mejor conocida como Bella, bueno en estos momentos sólo somos mi tía y yo, lo que ocurre es que hace unos 6 meses que mi mamá está en estado de coma, por culpa de un accidente que tuvimos ambas, en el que yo sólo tuve unos pequeños raspones, pero ella está en estado de coma y no ha despertado, bueno les sigo contando, yo nunca he conocido a papá, sé que él es muy conocido, porque bueno mamá hablaba mucho de él, su nombre es Edward Cullen, y vive en Nueva York, lo nunca he entendido es porque se separaron, mamá siempre sale con la frase _"son cosas de adultos, Nessie" _como sea siempre me hubiera encantado conocerlo.

Mi tía es diseñadora de modas, en estos momentos ella está trabajando, y yo en casa navegando por Internet, en su trabajo me aburro mucho, extraño mucho a mi mami, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que ella no despierta, trato de sentirme mejor pero no puedo.

En este verano mi tía me va a enviar a un curso de ballet, yo amo bailar, y bueno me mandará a ese curso que dura todas las vacaciones, es en Nueva York, pero la verdad tengo planeado otra cosa, siempre he querido conocer a mi papá, y bueno él vive en Nueva York, así que el otro día entré en la habitación de mi mamá, porque ella tiene una caja escondida sólo con cosas de papá, un día la encontré guardándola y entonces fui y busque la dirección de mi papá, así que cuando llegue a Nueva York, iré a esa dirección y listo, mi tía no tiene porque enterarse, todo será tan simple, conozco a mi papá y luego veo como arreglo las cosas con mi tía, estaba pensando muy bien cómo hacer las cosas, cuando escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse, seguro mi tía ya llegó.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y la abracé por la cintura.

-Hola tía, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunté

-Bien, cariño y tú cómo te has portado?- dijo mientras me daba una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Pues bien, yo siempre me porto bien- dije bromeando.

-Claro, como sea vamos, dime qué quieres comer, que yo lo preparo- dijo sonriendo

Hice una mueca de desagrado, mi tía puede ser la persona más genial del mundo, pero cuando se trata de cocinar no es la mejor.

-De acuerdo, pediré una pizza a domicilio-dijo un poco molesta.

Después de media hora la pizza llegó, mi tía y yo estábamos viendo una película, mientras cenábamos.

De repente mi tía habló.

-Nessie, ya hiciste tus maletas, porque tu vuelo sale a las 10 de la mañana-dijo sin apartar la vista del plasma.

-Sí, tía- dije tranquilamente.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho cariño, segura que no prefieres quedarte conmigo - dijo un poco triste, por el hecho de que nos separaremos.

-Sí tía estoy segura que quiero ir a ese curso de ballet, sería genial y lo sabes, y sí me encantaría quedarme contigo, pero prefiero ir a ese curso y pensar que cuando vuelva mi mami va estar despierta, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, es preferible para mí estar apartada un tiempo de todo esto-dije un poco triste.

Mi tía sólo asintió con la cabeza, creo que sorprendió un poco con mis palabras, porque no dijo nada más.

Después de eso, guardamos los platos y nos fuimos a dormir, mañana sería un gran día.

…

…

En este momento mi tía y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, ya estaba a punto de abordar y mi tía se agachó para despedirse.

-Nessie, promete llamar cuando llegues, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te quiero mucho, cualquier cosa me llamas, de acuerdo?- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Sí lo prometo tía, yo también te quiero mucho- le dije yo dándole un abrazo.

En ese momento, me tocó abordar el avión y entonces después de haberme acomodado bien en el asiento, cerré los ojos y traté de dormirme, para convencerme de que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no es una locura, es decir sólo soy una niñita que quiera conocer a su papá, que tan difícil puede ser, y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.

…

…

Bien había llegado a la dirección indicada en el papelito, lo único que tengo que hacer es entrar, Dios estoy tan nerviosa, y si no resulta y si todo sale mal, no Reneesme se positiva.

_Ok, voy a entrar_

Me acerqué al señor que parece ser el guardia y le pregunté.

-Disculpe, podría decirme en que apartamento vive el Sr. Cullen-le dije la voz más tierna que pude.

-Lo siento no puedo dar esa información a cualquier persona- dijo el hombre

-Por favor, por favor, es algo muy importante- le dije con voz de suplica y poniendo mi carita más dulce.

-De acuerdo, el Sr. Cullen vive en el último piso, departamento 007

-Gracias- le dije y salí corriendo al ascensor.

Al subir al ascensor, nunca se me había hecho tan larga la espera por llegar.

Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta 007, estaba de lo más nerviosa, mis manos me sudaban y creía que en cualquier salir corriendo de ahí, toqué el timbre y la espera por que abran la puerta se me hizo eterna.

Hasta que al fin un hombre alto, con el cabello revuelto y del mismo color de mío, musculoso y de ojos verdes abrió la puerta.

Le sonreí y me miraba un poco confundido y eso que aún no escucha lo que le voy a decir.

Después de decirle que era su hija se sorprendió, mucho y después de dejarme entrar a su apartamento, me dejó explicarle todo al principio no me creyó y bueno creo que es normal, al final, cuando terminé de hablar pareció algo confundido, pero parece que si creyó en mi palabra, me llevó a una habitación de huéspedes supongo, esa noche dormí un poco intranquila, pensando cómo debería hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante, me sentía confundida, es decir, mi papá no confía en lo que digo, eso lo demostró cuando pensó que lo único que quería era su dinero.

Al día siguiente conocí a la abuela y bueno parece una persona muy genial y cariñosa, Edward y yo pasamos todo el día en casa viendo una película y comiendo comida china, casi no hablamos, pero me queda aún mucho tiempo para conocerlo.

**Hola que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos, de verdad mil gracias, besotes de mabe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Pov:

Reneesme y yo estábamos en mi volvo, dirigiéndonos a casa de mis padres, ellos vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, ayer mamá nos invitó a una parrillada, para conocer a la nueva integrante, aunque suene raro, yo siento que es mi hija, aun conociendo Bella, no la creo capaz de jugar con algo así, pero aún tengo la duda de por qué ella no vino.

-En qué piensas Edward?- dio Nessie, ese era su apodo.

-En nada importante, pero cuéntame algo de ti, tengo curiosidad por conocerte- le dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir, tengo 8 años, bueno eso ya lo sabes, me encanta el ballet, mi comida preferida es la pizza, amo la saga Crepúsculo, soy alérgica a las nueces, me encanta leer, soy la mejor de mi curso, soy algo impaciente, no sé la paciencia simplemente no es lo mío, ah y también adoro jugar básquet y bueno en pocas palabras esa soy yo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y qué hay de ti? aparte de que eres un gran empresario y eso qué más puedes decirme de ti?- dijo ella

-Bueno me encanta tocar el piano, mi comida preferida es el sushi, me gusta la música clásica, también me gusta leer libros y eso, no soy muy interesante- dije fingiendo tristeza

-Bueno, dudo que seas aburrido, pero creo que tenemos tiempo suficiente para conocernos- dijo Ness.

-Sí, creo que sí- dije yo

Después de esa pequeña charla, no dijimos nada en todo el camino.

Después de unos minutos más de viaje, llegamos a casa de mis padres, bajé del auto y lo rodeé para ayudar a mi hija a bajar del auto.

La cogí de la mano y subimos juntos a la gran mansión, al entrar nos dirigimos directamente al patio trasero dónde sería la parrillada, Nessie no dejaba de asombrarse con cada cosa que veía y bueno no la culpo, mamá tiene gran gusto para la decoración.

-Hola cariño- dijo mamá al abrir la puerta

Pensé que se dirigía a mí, pero se dirigía a Reneesme, porque se agachó a abrazarla.

Luego se levantó y estaba a punto de irse con mi hija al jardín, cuando dije.

-Hey, para mí no hay saludo-le dije fingiendo enojo.

-Hola Edward- dijo mientras seguía caminando

Genial, sería un gran día.

Reneesme Pov:

Ayer cuando mi abuelita Esme, jeje, suena raro, vino al apartamento de Edward, nos invitó a una parrillada a su casa, y en este momento estamos llegando allá, en todo el viaje estaba muy emocionada y a la vez nerviosa, según se la parrillada es en mi honor , es muy extraño.

Cuando bajamos del auto, me asombré de lo grande que era esta casa, y lo bien decorada que se veía por fuera, cuando llegamos a la puerta la abuela, me saludo en un gran abrazo, que me demostraba lo mucho que me quiere, me sentí feliz, siempre quise una abuelita, bueno si tengo una, René, pero no es lo mismo.

Como sea, me llevó al jardín a conocer a lo demás miembros de la familia, pude ver a un señor muy grande y musculoso, parecía intimidarte con sólo mirarte, a lado de él estaba una chica rubia y muy bonita, estaba embarazada, se notaba por su gran barrigota.

-Hola, que tal- dije bajito, pero igual me oyeron.

-Hola peque- dijo el grandulón y vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-Que tal, soy Emmett, hermano de Edward, osea tu tío- dijo sonriendo como un niño pequeño, muy emocionado, cuando me soltó.

-Soy Reneesme- le dije algo tímida.

-Veo que ya conociste a Emmett- dijo Edward detrás de mí.

-Ven te presentaré- me dijo Emmett tomándome de la mano.

-Ella es mi esposa, Rosalie y él es mi futuro hijo- dijo señalando la barriga de su mujer.

-Hola, cariño- dijo la rubia, dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

-Hola- le dije

-Chicos, perdón por la demora, pero mi linda hija, hizo que me detuviera en una heladería- dijo un lindo chico rubio, con una niña como de mi edad, apareciendo por el jardín.

-Hola- dije yo.

-Que tal, tú eres la hija de Edward, cierto?- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Jasper, soy primo de Edward y hermano de Rosalie- dijo señalando a la mujer embarazada.

-Oh- dije, no sabía que más decir.

-Ya podemos comer tengo hambre- dijo quien ahora sé que se llama Emmett.

-Espera hijo que llegue tu padre- le dijo Esme un poco enojada

La expresión de Emmett en su rostro fue algo graciosa.

-Pero quiero comer hamburguesas- dijo como un niño pequeño, me causo gracia.

Esme lo miró de manera que Emmett, se quedó bien calladito.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Mackenzie- dijo la niña que vino con Jasper

-Soy Reneesme o Nessie-le dije mientras le daba la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras estábamos saludándonos, un señor apareció en el jardín y dijo.

-Hola familia- dijo ese hombre, que se acercó a Esme y le plantó un beso en la boca.

-Cariño, al fin llegas- le dijo Esme.

-Lo siento amor, no pude salir antes- dijo algo apenado.

-Mira, ven que conozcas a nuestra nieta- le dijo y ese hombre se acercó a mí.

-Hola, princesa, soy Carlisle, tu abuelo, no me cabe duda- dijo y se agachó a abrazarme.

-Hola- le dije en susurros.

Después de habernos presentado, los chicos se pusieron a asar las carnes, mientras que Mackenzie y yo nos divertíamos jugando con sus muñecos, ella me agradó mucho, quizá en un futuro seamos grandes amigas.

La abuela se nos acercó y dijo.

-Princesas, ya es hora de comer, vamos- dijo y fuimos con ella a sentarnos a comer.

-Bien, antes de empezar, quiero que sepan que esta comida es en honor a mi nieta, estoy y espero que todos sepan acogerla con mucho cariño- dijo el abuelo.

En ese momento todos aplaudieron y se pusieron a comer, yo estaba muy feliz, estaba emocionada, sólo desearía que mi mamá estuviera aquí.

-Qué pasa, cariño, por qué te entristeciste- dijo Edward a mi lado

-No, por nada- dije tratando de sonreir.

Después de eso, la tarde paso sin más, entre juegos, risas, esta familia es genial, desde ya la quiero mucho.

Estábamos en la sala viendo Los Simpson, cuando de repente Rosalie dijo.

-Oh por Dios, el bebé acaba de darme una patada, siéntelo Emmett, siéntelo- dijo muy emocionada.

Emmett se arrodilló en frente de su esposa y tocó su vientre, se notaba lo feliz que estaba, sintiendo a su hijo moverse.

Yo estaba sentada al lado de Rosalie, me dio curiosidad y le pregunté.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?- le pregunté.

-Claro que si- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Y toqué su vientre, fue una sensación bonita sentir al bebé moverse.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes?- le pregunté.

-6 meses- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo siempre quise un hermanito.

Después de eso todo pasó sin novedad, Mackenzie y yo seguimos conversando y jugando, cuando llegó la hora de irnos.

-Adiós a todos- dijo Edward feliz.

-Adiós cariño- dijo Esme acercándose a Edward.

Me despedí de los abuelos con un abrazo y un beso, dijeron que los visitara más seguido, luego me despedí de Jasper y Mackenzie, ella dijo que esperaba que jugar conmigo pronto.

Luego me despedí de Rosalie y cuando me dirigía a Emmett, este me abrazó y me alzó del suelo, cuando nadie se dio cuenta me susurro al oído.

-Saluda a Bella de mi parte-dijo.

Yo no le pude responder ni nada, cuando me soltó, sólo alcé mi mano en modo de despedida y me abracé a Edward, salimos juntos de la casa y subimos a su volvo.

Al subir al auto, Edward dijo.

-¿Te divertiste?- dijo curioso.

-Sí, mucho- le respondí sinceramente.

Al rato me quedé dormida en el camino.

**Hola que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos, de verdad mil gracias, besotes de mabe.**


	4. Chapter 4

Reneesme Pov:

Hoy era lunes, llevo tres días con Edward, mi papá, es raro llamarlo así, pero me siento feliz, siempre quise conocerlo.

En este momento me acababa de despertar, y fui a la habitación de Edward y se escuchaba, el agua de la ducha caer, de seguro se está bañando.

Aproveche ese momento para ir a mi habitación por mi laptop, a mi mamá le había molestado que mi tía Alice me diera una laptop por mi cumpleaños, dijo que era muy chiquita para tener una, pero eso a mi tía no le importo igual me dio una.

De seguro la tía Alice ya me envió algún correo, y debe estar histérica porque aún no le respondo.

Entré a mi correo y como nunca me equivoco, tenía dos mensajes de ella sin leer, el primero decía:

_Nessie, cariño, ¿cómo fue tu viaje? ¿Ya llegaste a la academia? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te cuento se me presentó no uno sino varios desfiles en Europa, deséame suerte, te quiero mucho._

_Att: Alice._

El segundo decía:

_Reneesme, porque rayos no me respondiste, ¿Algo salió mal? ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? ¿No estás en la academia? Empiezo a preocuparme, responde lo más pronto que puedas._

Tranquilamente le respondí:

_Cálmate tía todo está bien, muy bien diría yo, y sí estoy en la academia, perdona por no responder antes, se me pasó, lo siento, suerte en tus desfiles y yo también te quiero._

_Att. Reneesme._

_PD: ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá?_

Ahora que lo pienso no había encendido mi teléfono, cuando llegué aquí, estaba tan conmocionada, que lo olvidé.

Fui a mi maletita y lo saqué y encendí, tenía como 20 llamadas perdidas de mi tía Alice, en sólo dos días, qué exagerada.

La llamé y me contesto muy enojadísima.

-Reneesme Swan, por qué rayos no contestabas mis llamadas, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo un poco calmada al final.

-Lo siento tía, de verdad, olvidé encender mi teléfono- le dije muy apenada.

-De acuerdo, te perdono sólo porque te quiero mucho- dijo ya más alegre

-Yo también te quiero mucho y lo sabes- le dije con mucha sinceridad

-Y que tal la academia, ¿te trataron bien?-preguntó curiosa y preocupada.

-Sí, me trataron muy bien-le dije yo.

-De acuerdo….- oí que dijo, pero escuché que Edward salía de su habitación y creo que venía hacia acá.

-Eh, luego hablamos, bye, te quiero- le dije rápidamente y colgué

Cuando miré hacia la puerta, me di cuenta que Edward me miraba detenidamente, ¿habrá oído algo de lo que hablé con mi ti Alice? Espero que no.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- dijo serio.

-Con mamá- dije rápidamente.

Su semblante cambio de serio a enojado en un segundo, ¿Por qué no le agrada mamá?

-Ok, estaré en la cocina preparando el desayuno- dijo y desapareció por el pasillo.

Me sentí más tranquila cuando se fue.

_Eso estuvo cerca_, pensé.

Después de haberme cambiado de ropa, me dirigí a la cocina, olía muy rico.

-¿Qué preparas, Edward?

-Ya lo verás, sólo siéntate y espera-dijo sonriente.

-Ok-dije yo y fui a sentarme en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward vino con un rico desayuno, tostadas, un batido y huevo revuelto, un buen desayuno, para empezar el día.

Él también se sentó y se puso a comer conmigo.

-Y ¿Qué haremos hoy?- le pregunté yo.

-Pues no sé, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- me pregunta mientras bebe su café.

Lo único que hice fue encogerme de hombros.

-Bueno piensa en algún lugar, mientras yo hago una llamada a la oficina- dijo mientras se levantaba por su teléfono.

-ok- fue lo único que dije.

Después de unos minutos, Edward regresó y dijo.

-Ahora sí tenemos todo el día libre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok, sólo espera un momento- le dije y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Busqué por mi maleta y lo encontré, era mi Diario, escribí algunas preguntas en el, para el día que conociera a mi papá.

-Ok, estoy lista vámonos- le dije apareciendo en la sala.

-¿Qué traes?- preguntó muy curioso.

-Es un diario, tengo algunas preguntas para ti.- le dije.

-Ok, vamos- dijo sonriendo.

Salimos de su apartamento, subimos al auto e íbamos sin rumbo fijo.

-Así que ha donde quieres ir- preguntó

-No sé, tú conoces la ciudad, no yo- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ok, ok, que te parece si vamos a un parque, jugamos y me haces todas las preguntas que quieras?- me dijo

-Ok- dije convencida.

Nos dirigímos por las calles de la ciudad y después de estacionar el auto en la calle, entramos al gran Central Park, sabía que era grande, pero no tanto, después de caminar un rato, y también de tomar varias con la cámara de Edward, con gestos súper chistosos, decidimos sentarnos debajo de un lindo árbol, que nos daba la sombra suficiente, para sentarnos debajo de él, nos sentamos y saqué mi cuaderno, de mi pequeño bolsito y empecé a decir.

-Mira sé que ya me dijiste algunas cosas de ti, pero, quiero saber más de ti y necesito que respondas a todas y cada una de mis preguntas- le dije seriamente.

-Ok- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Color preferido?- empecé a preguntar.

-Azul.

-¿Deporte favorito?

-Baseball

-¿invierno o verano?

-Invierno.

-Ok ¿Y…?- le seguí haciendo varias preguntas.

-¿Ya terminamos con el interrogatorio?, me estoy cansando- dijo él fingiendo aburrimiento, pero sabía que se divertía con todas mis preguntas, su sonrisa en el rostro lo demuestra.

-Ya casi, sólo dos preguntas más- le dije

-Ok, pero hazlas rápido-dijo Edward.

Ok, ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor momento de tu vida? y ¿Por qué?- le dije

-Eh, bueno- estaba diciendo, pero él sonido de su celular lo interrumpió, se alejó un poco para poder hablar, después de varios minutos volvió.

-Era mi mamá, quería saber como estábamos, te manda saludos, creo que ya es hora de ir a almorzar.

…

…

Después de haber comido en un restaurante chino, fuimos al centro comercial, me compró varias cosas, entre ellas, ropa, muy linda por cierto, y algunas muñecas barbies, aún me encanta jugar con ellas, si mamá estuviera aquí se hubiera molestado horrores, aunque es extraño, Edward, me compra y me consiente demasiado, para ser que sólo nos conocemos de tres días, él dijo que trata de recuperar el tiempo perdido, y que sí está convencido que soy su hija.

Edward Pov:

Hoy había sido un día tan peculiar, me había divertido y disfrutado tanto, Reneesme o Nessie, como dijo que la llamara, es muy carismática y encantadora, además de muy preguntona, igual que Bella, habíamos ido a Central Park, a disfrutar del paisaje, tomar fotos, y conocernos más de padre a hija, después habíamos ido a almorzar en un restaurante chino, luego al centro comercial, y al fin estábamos en casa, viendo una película que más era para niñas, no sé cómo me convenció de verla con ella, estábamos en el sofá de la sala, viendo la película, cuando me entró unas ganas horribles de ir al baño en eso oí el timbre sonar, cuando salía del baño, vi que Nessie estaba en la puerta con una chica, cuando me fijé era Tanya, ¡ Oh por Dios!

Reneesme Pov:

Estábamos Edward y yo viendo una película de Hilary Duff, cuando Edward fue al baño y entonces , el timbre del apartamento sonó, fui de inmediato a abrir la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con una chica rubia, alta y de ojos azules, flaca, muy flaca creo yo.

De seguro ella es Tanya, la novia de Edward, hoy él me hablo de ella.

-Hola ¿Tú debes ser Karen?- le dije haciéndome la tonta.

-Soy Tanya, y ¿Tú quién eres?- me dijo de manera desafiante, mientras entraba al apartamento.

-Soy Reneesme, la hija de Edward- le dije yo.

Hola chicas que tal, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios y votitos para saber qué le pareció, gracias a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho.

**Hola que tal chicas, mil gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos, de verdad les agradezco un montón, algunas chicas me preguntaron cada cuánto actualizo, la verdad no sé, ya que hasta el momento tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 12, y cuando haya subido esos capítulos, pues actualizaré cada que termine de escribir un capítulo, cosa que no sabría decirles, bueno agradeciéndoles de antemano sus comentarios, me despido.**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward Pov:

Habían pasado ya 4 semanas desde que Reneesme está aquí, a cada segundo me convenzo más de que es mi hija, quizá en el fondo siempre quise formar una familia con Bella, y aunque sé que fue irresponsable la manera en que Bella dejo a la niña aquí, ni siquiera sé donde está ella, pero si llegara a enterarme que no es mi hija, igual la voy a querer, porque esta pequeña me ha hecho sonreír de nuevo, y de todas maneras la voy a querer como la quiero ahora.

Aún recuerdo cuando Tanya se enteró que tengo una hija, peleamos y estuvimos enojado como dos día.

_Flashback:_

_Tanya había regresado de su viaje, pero que tonto, como lo olvidé, después de que Reneesme le abrió la puerta, Tanya entró por ella, su cara era un completo poema después de que Reneesme le dijo que era mi hija._

_-¿Cómo que es tu hija? ¿Me has estado engañando Edward Cullen? Juro que me las pagas si es así- dijo a punto de echar humo por las orejas._

_-Reneesme ve a tu habitación, luego hablamos, ok?- le dije mirando a Nessie._

_Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación._

_-Déjame explicarte, no sabía que existía, me enteré hace tres días- le dije lo más calmado que pude _

_-Ok, hija de tuya y de ¿ quién más es?- dijo un poco menos molesta._

_-Mía y de Isabella- le dije yo._

_-Oh, déjame ver si entiendo, tuviste una hija con tu ex mujer, me dices que no lo sabías y esperas que te crea!- dijo casi gritando._

_-Mira te estoy diciendo la verdad, y si no me quieres creer allá tú, y por favor baja la voz no quiero que la niña se espanté- le dijo yo también molesto._

_-Oh, es decir que te preocupa una niñita que tal vez ni siquiera sea tu hija, porque bueno todos sabemos que Isabella Swan, no es la jovencita dulce y buena que todos creían, incluso tú sabes lo ruin que es ella-dijo Tanya_

_-No estamos hablando de Bella, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos discutiendo- le dije algo exasperado._

_-Y te parece poco el hecho de que me hayas ocultado una hija- dijo molesta aún._

_-Que no lo sabía, acaso no escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo- le dije un poco calmado._

_-Mejor me voy de aquí-dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de mi apartamento._

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso no hablamos como por tres días, hasta que la llamé para encontrarnos y así reconciliarnos.

A Nessie, no le agrada Tanya, dice que es de esas personas que son muy superficiales y que piensan sólo en ellas mismas, a veces me pongo a pensar y creo que tiene razón, pero después de todo Tanya siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, la quiero mucho, a pesar de cómo es ella, pero bueno cambiando a un tema más interesante, Nessie me había pedido que le inscriba en un curso de ballet, y como buen padre, le cumplí ese capricho, ya ahora todas las mañanas, de 7am a 10am, estaba en ese dichoso curso, y después la llevaba conmigo a la oficina, y a las tres de la tarde ya estábamos paseando por las calles de New York, y cuando era ya la hora, regresábamos al departamento, la verdad estas semanas sin exagerar han sido las mejores de mi vida, siempre quise una hija, y Nessie simplemente es una niña encantadora, en este momento, ella y yo tenemos una cita con Tanya, es decir cenaremos los tres juntos, en un restaurante italiano, quiero que ellas dos se conozcan más.

Yo ya había terminado de vestirme con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, después de mirarme en el espejo y confirmar que me veía bien, fui hacia la habitación de Ness, desde hace unos días dejó de dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, ya que yo me encargué de que mamá decorara la habitación que tenía vacía, y ahora esa habitación era completamente rosa, con accesorios de niña y todo eso, toqué dos veces la puerta para saber si ya estaba lista.

-Espera Edward- dijo mi hija del otro lado de la puerta.

Después de esperarla unos minutos más, salió, al fin, lo siento soy algo impaciente.

Se veía linda con un vestido verde agua y su pelo suelto con algunas ondas.

-¿Nos vamos? linda dama- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos, caballero- dijo siguiéndome el juego.

Subimos a mi volvo, y llegamos al apartamento de Tanya, en este momento, estábamos los tres dirigiéndonos a un restaurante de comida italiana.

Cuando llegamos, la recepcionista, preguntó a nombre de quien estaba la reservación.

-Cullen, Edward Cullen- le dije yo

Síganme por aquí- dijo y nos llevó a una mesa para tres, Tanya estaba vestida con un vestido rojo strapless, se veía linda, cuando nos sentamos, un mesero nos atendió, los tres pedimos lo mismo, mientras la comida llegaba Tanya empezó a platicar con Reneesme.

-Y dime ¿tu mami por qué no vino? sabes que fue muy irresponsable de su parte el dejarte sola en esta ciudad tan grande- dijo ella con su voz más tierna que pudo

Eso molestó a Ness y dijo.

-Mi mamá no es ninguna irresponsable, no hables de ella como si la conocieras- dijo Reneesme a la defensiva.

-Lo siento cariño, pero conozco a tu madre mejor de lo que tú crees-dijo Tanya.

Reneesme iba a decir algo pero entonces llegó la comida.

Empezamos a comer y se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

Mientras estábamos comiendo, Reneesme dijo.

-Sabes creo que deberías comer un poquito más, te ves muy delgada, y mamá siempre dice que las flacas por no consumir mucha grasa o azúcar, son amargadas, y creo que ahora que te conozco, es cierto- dijo mi hija de manera muy seria, mientras se llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca.

Quise reírme pero hubiera sido tan inapropiado.

-Reneesme compórtate- le dije después de unos segundos.

-Pero, ella empezó, diciendo que mamá es irresponsable y que no me cuida- dijo ella tratando de excusarse.

-Bueno, no quiero que te enojes, pero tiene razón- le dije a mi hija.

Mi hija frunció el seño, claramente molesta por lo que dije y habló.

-No me digas, tú también piensas que mamá es irresponsable- me dijo mi niña.

-Pues no estuvo bien que te dejara aquí del amanera que lo hizo.- le dije tratando que no se molestara.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada en toda la cena, aunque se notaba que Reneesme estaba que quería echar humo por las orejas, sé que ella quiere a Bella mucho, es su madre, después de todo, pero hay que admitir que si fue muy irresponsable la manera en que la dejó aquí.

Cuando la cena terminó, salimos los tres bien calladitos, la tensión se notaba, pasamos a dejar primero a Tanya en su casa, Reneesme seguía molesta ya que ni siquiera se despidió de ella, que niña.

Íbamos ya al departamento, mi hija seguía sin hablarme.

-Reneesme, sabes que estuvo muy mal la forma en cómo te comportaste- le dije tratando de regañarla.

Ella no dijo nada se mantuvo callada.

-Reneesme respóndeme cuando te hablo- le dije empezando a enojarme.

Ella seguía sin decir nada, lo único que hizo fue subir más el volumen de la radio, eso hizo que me molestara más.

Cuando llegamos, subimos juntos al departamento y entramos ella me ignoró por completo.

-Hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- le dije viendo que seguía caminando.

-Pues a dormir a donde más- me dijo molesta, cuando yo debería estar molesto.

-Mira Reneesme, no puedes comportarte como lo hiciste hoy y esperar que haga como si nada hubiera sucedido.- le dije tratando de contener mi molestia.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo miraba al piso, como si hubiera algo interesante que mirar ahí.

-Y no me ignores, eres igual de caprichosa que Bella, y créeme agradezco que ella ya no esté conmigo- le dije, no sé por qué dije eso, se me salió.

Ella me miró y puede ver que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, que idiota soy.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá es la mejor persona que existe y realmente no entiendo cómo es que prefieres a Tanya- me dijo muy molesta.

-Tú no sabes nada- le dije ya molesto.

-Sí, tienes razón, no sé nada, pero sí sé que fue muy tonto por tu parte el que hayas abandonado a mamá, créeme eso sí sé- me dijo ella.

-Rayos, dime de una vez que es lo que quieres? - le dije exasperado.

-Quiero a mamá!- me dijo corriendo a su habitación y encerrándose en ella.

Me puse a pensar en lo que dijo y creo que me pase en lo que dije, quería remediar lo que dije, pero no sabía cómo.

Reneesme Pov:

Estoy furiosa, no puedo creer lo que Edward dijo, o sea dijo que estaba feliz de ya no estar con mamá, bueno no lo dijo así, pero dio a entender eso.

Arg, realmente estoy molesta, por qué dejo a mamá por una flaca esquelética como esa, es decir, mi mamá, es mucho mejor que ella, simplemente no lo entiendo, pienso que después de todo no fue buena idea venir aquí.

Estaba llorando mientras me abrazaba a la almohada, cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

-Vete, no quiero verte- le dije casi gritando.

-Por favor Reneesme, abre la puerta- dijo casi suplicando, no me importa

-No, vete.- le grité.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero sólo fui capaz de reaccionar cuando sentí unas manos en mi espalda, sin levantar la cara de la almohada, dije.

-Dije, que no quería verte- le dije apenas en susurros.

-Pero no me iré hasta que me escuches, sé que me comporté como un tonto, pero no sé lo que me pasó, no quise decir todo lo que dije- dijo él apenado por su actitud.

-No quisiste, pero lo hiciste y me dolió- le dije con voz muy bajita.

-De verdad lo siento- me dijo él.

-Crees que porque me digas "lo siento", y pongas tu mejor cara te voy a perdonar, pues no- le dije molesta, pero ya no tanto.

Luego escuché como Edward se reía y no sabía por qué, eso me molestó más.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunté y levanté mi cara para poder mirarlo.

-Porque esa es la misma respuesta que me daba Bella cada vez que discutíamos- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ah- fue todo lo que dije.

-Descansa, mañana hablamos, ¿ok?- me dijo

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y cuando él se fue me quedé profundamente dormida.

**Hola chicas, gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a sus favoritos, les agradezco de todo corazón, alguien me dijo que algunas cosas las había visto antes en una película, la verdad es que sí, pero muy pocas cosas, y bueno si les soy sincera no sé cómo se llama esa película, quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando la historia, esperando que me dejen su comentario, me despido, besitos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Reneesme Pov:

Después de la cena de anoche no quiero ni siquiera escuchar el nombre de Tanya, es decir cómo prefiere estar con ella que con mamá, bueno dejando de lado a esa bruja, porque lo es, todo ha ido muy bien, platico con mi tía todos los días, Edward piensa que estoy hablando con mamá, si él supiera, mi tía dice que mamá tiene pequeñas mejorías pero no muchas, mi tía Alice aún cree que estoy en la academia de ballet, bueno convencí a Edward de que me inscribiera en un curso vacacional de ballet, tomé algunas fotos mías con unas amigas, en el estudio de ballet y se las envié a mi tía, no es que me guste mentirle pero sé que si le digo la verdad, ella vendrá por mí y bueno aún quiero pasar más tiempo con Edward, mi papá, aún no soy capaz de llamarlo así.

Hoy era lunes, me vestí con una licra negra y una blusita de tirantes rosa con unos zapatos de muñeca, agarre mi bolso con todo lo necesario para el ballet y salí de mi habitación, olía muy rico, cuando llegué a la cocina me di cuenta que mi plato ya estaba servido, me senté y me fijé que Edward estaba hablando por su teléfono, me hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara, cuando terminó de hablar y guardó su teléfono dijo.

-Hola Ness, estaba hablando con mi secretaria y me acaba de decir que una revista muy importante sobre empresarios quiere entrevistarnos a ti y a mí, tú sabes, soy uno de los más reconocidos empresarios, gracias a mis empresas _"Amanecer"_, y de paso quiere saber un poco de ti, entonces quieres tú salir en esa revista- me preguntó Edward.

Me atraganté con lo que comía cuando él terminó de hablar, yo salir en una revista, sería algo genial, pero espera si salgo en una revista como esa es muy probable que mi ti a se entere, no puedo arriesgarme así, aunque pensándolo bien, mi tía sólo lee revistas de moda, no de empresarios.

-Ok, acepto- le dije muy emocionada.

Él sonrió en respuesta y dijo.

-De acuerdo, entonces arreglare todo para empezar lo más rápido posible- me dijo él.

Que tan malo puede ser, es decir sólo debo dejar que me hagan algunas preguntas, unas cuantas fotos y ya.

…

…

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward y yo tuvimos esa dichosa entrevista, la mayoría de preguntas se la hicieron a él, a mi casi no me tomaron en cuenta, pero bueno me divertí mucho en la sesión de fotos, dijeron que saldríamos en la portada, estábamos Edward y yo abrazados mirando a la cámara, eso me emocionaba y a la vez me asustaba, qué pasaría si mi tía por algún motivo viera esa revista_, Nessie, sé optimista, además sabes que ella no lee este tipo de revistas,_ pero y sí lo hace, _no lo hará, _me decía mi yo interior, creo que estoy loca, ahora escucho voces en mi cabeza.

Era jueves y estaba en mi curso de ballet, olvidé decirles que Mackenzie, la hija de Jasper, también está en este curso conmigo, es genial, en estas últimas semanas nos hemos hecho muy unidas, ella es una gran amiga, apenas había llegado, cuando vi el auto de Jasper estacionarse en la entrada de la academia, de la puerta del copiloto bajó Mackenzie, después de despedirse de su papá vino donde mí.

-Hola Nessie, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, bien y ¿tú?- le dije mientras entrábamos a la academia.

-Bien, oye que te parece si hacemos una pijamada, recuerdas que la profesora dijo que mañana no vendría, pensé que sería genial si vienes a dormir a mi casa y después mañana en la tarde te dejamos en tu casa- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Ok, me encanta la idea, sólo debo pedirle permiso a Edward- le dije

-Ok, ¿Edward?, aún no le dices papá-me preguntó, con una clara interrogante en su rostro.

Yo lo único que hice fue encogerme de hombros, ya habíamos llegado y estábamos guardando nuestras cosas en los casilleros.

Después de la clase de ballet, que fue simplemente genial, aprendí muchas cosas nuevas, bailar es una de las cosas más asombrosas que existen, al terminar la clase, llamé a Edward para preguntar si podía ir a la casa de Mackenzie, dijo que está bien, que no hay problema, pero dijo que yo no tenía ropa para mañana, Mackenzie dijo que ese no era ningún problema, que ella me podía prestar ropa, Edward con esa respuesta se quedó tranquilo, dijo que mañana nos veríamos.

Ahora estaba en el auto de Jasper y con Mackenzie, dirigiéndonos a su casa, cuando aparcamos, me di cuenta de que su casa era más pequeña de lo que imaginada, era color amarillo, pero no un amarillo escandaloso, sino bajito, de dos pisos, se veía muy acogedora.

Al entrar Mackenzie prácticamente me jaló a su habitación, era muy bonita, llena de muñecas, aún era temprano, así que nos sentamos en el suelo y cogimos un par de muñecas y nos pusimos a jugar con ellas, ella era la Cenicienta y yo Blanca Nieves, me estaba divirtiendo mucho, ella me recordaba mucho a una amiga mía de LA, se llamaba Jane, creo que las tres seríamos grandes amigas.

- En ¿qué piensas?- me dijo Mackenzie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, nada, sólo pensaba que tú te pereces mucho a una amiga mía en L.A. - le dije sinceramente.

-Ah- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, el tiempo pasando volando entre juegos, ahora estábamos, Mackenzie y yo, acostadas en su cama, viendo una película de terror, mientras comíamos canguil con Coca-cola, en realidad no le prestábamos mucha atención a la película, le acababa de conversar a Mackenzie toda la verdad, es decir le conté de cómo en realidad llegué aquí.

-Pero no crees que es arriesgado, es decir que harás si todos se enteran de la verdad, aunque dices que tu tía Alice es buena gente, yo creo que si se va enojar mucho cuando se entere de lo que hiciste, sabes te quiero mucho, y por eso me preocupa como lo vayan a tomar los demás- me dijo mi amiga, con la preocupación en el rostro.

-Gracias, pero bueno creo que en algún momento todo se sabrá- le dije triste.

-Creo que es bien feo lo que le está pasando a tu mamá, pero sabes yo también extraño mucho a mi mamá, la única diferencia es que ella no me quiere- dijo Mackenzie a punto de llorar.

-Oh Mackenzie, no llores, me tienes a mí, tu mamá es la que se pierde de tener una hija tan maravillosa como tú.- le dije mientras le abrazaba bien fuerte.

-Gracias- me dijo entre sollozos.

Después de eso nos acostamos ambas para dormir, ella me había contado que su mamá se llamaba María, y que ella les había abandonado a su papá y a ella, cuando Mackenzie todavía era una bebé, su historia me pareció muy triste, como alguien puede tener el corazón tan duro como para abandonar a su propia hija, pero bueno ella tiene la suerte de tener un padre tan bueno como Jasper.

…

…

Nos habíamos despertado bien tarde, eran cerca de las once de la mañana, así que en lugar de desayunar, esperaríamos a que sea hora del almuerzo, Jasper, el papá de Mackenzie estaba en su trabajo era Ingeniero, en la casa sólo estábamos Mackenzie, yo y la nana de Mackenzie, que ahora estaba haciendo el almuerzo, mientras Mackenzie y yo estábamos recostadas en el sofá viendo la televisión.

La hora del almuerzo, había llegado, sin exagerar fue uno de los mejores almuerzos de mi corta vida, después de eso, Mackenzie yo nos pusimos a jugar Básquet, soy mejor en el deporte que ella, jaja, en la tarde nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos, pasamos en eso toda o bueno casi toda la tarde, ya había llegado Jasper, y ahora los tres mirábamos la televisión mientras me venían a recoger.

Después de unos minutos, escuchamos el pito del auto de Edward, cogí mi maleta y me despedí.

-Adiós Jasper- le dije mientras él me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Mackenzie- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-Adiós, cuídate, chao- me dijo.

Cuando salí de su casa, se me hizo muy raro que Edward no hubiera entrado, aunque sea sólo para saludar y ya, pero bueno, vi el auto estacionado en la entrada y cuando subí en el asiento del copiloto, me di cuenta de que no era Edward.

-Hola cariño- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hola, ¿por qué viniste tú y no Edward?- le pregunté entre molesta y fastidiada por su presencia.

-Bueno pensé que sería genial, que tú y yo tratáramos de conocernos de nuevo, sé que no empezamos muy bien- me dijo.

-Tú a mí no me engañas, sé que no te agrado, no tienes por qué fingir- le dije yo.

-Es cierto, no me agradas, eres más lista de lo que pensé, pero tú crees que Edward confía más en ti que en mí, pues te equivocas- me dijo altanera.

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos al apartamento de Edward, bajamos y seguíamos en silencio.

Cuando entramos, Tanya dijo.

-Mira para hacer las paces te he traído un rico pastelito- dijo ahora tiernamente, o bueno lo intento.

-Edward, hola- le dije cuando él salía de la cocina para saludarme.

-Hola, cariño, ven vamos a comer- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano, para ir al comedor.

-Espera yo no comeré nada que venga de Tanya, pude haberle puesto veneno o algo- le dije yo.

-Por favor compórtate- me dijo cambiando su voz, a una de advertencia.

Los tres nos sentamos a comer, bueno el pastel no estaba mal, hasta podría decir que estaba rico, pero cuando terminaba de comerlo, porque Tanya, como me quiere tanto, nótese el sarcasmo, me dio doble porción, sentí que el estómago me empezaba a doler.

-Ness, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Edward.

-No creo que no, ¿que tenía el pastel?- pregunté a punto de gritar por culpa del dolor a Tanya

-Pues, no sé, todo lo que tiene un pastel de nueces, creo- me dijo ella.

Esperen dijo nueces, soy alérgica a las nueces, Edward tocó mi frente y dijo.

-Estás ardiendo en fiebre, te llevaré a un hospital- me dijo muy preocupado.

Después de eso, ya no sentí más, todo a mi alrededor se volvió completamente negro.

**Holaaa, que tal, estoy de nuevo por aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que me dejen sus comentarios, de verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, también por seguir mi historia y por agregarla a sus favoritos, gracias. Sí creo que es esa película, la idea que saqué de ahí fue la de la niña que va en busca de su papá y eso, lo demás es pura invención mía, jaja, sin más que decirles me despido, bye besitos. **


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Pov:

No sé cómo pasó, todo fue muy rápido, estaba con mi hija y mi novia comiendo pastel y ahora estábamos en hospital, para que me entiendan les contaré, ayer mi hija al salir de su curso de ballet había ido a pasar la noche en casa de la hijita de Jasper, mi primo y uno de mis mejores amigos, y hoy cuando estaba en mi departamento, llegó mi novia Tanya, ella se ofreció a traer a mi hija de la casa de Jasper, me dijo que quería tratar de llevarse mejor con ella, la verdad me encantaba la idea de que se hagan amigas, así que accedí a que fuera por ella, Tanya además había traído un pastel, para que lo comamos los tres, entonces después de algunos minutos, mi hija y mi novia llegaron, estábamos comiendo, cuando de repente Nessie se empezó a sentir mal, de inmediato la trajimos al hospital, mi papá estaba de turno, así que de inmediato la atendió, en estos momentos ella estaba siendo atendida en emergencias.

Lo que más deseaba en este momento es que ella despertara y que los doctores me digan que va a estar bien, que no fue nada grave, pero sabía que aunque más que lo deseara, mi hija corría peligro.

Alice Pov:

Soy Mary Alice Brandon, más conocida como Alice, tengo 32 años, vivo en Los Angeles con mi mejor amiga Bella y su hija, Reneesme, adora a esa niña, soy su madrina, las tres vivíamos en un departamento, digo vivíamos porque ahora sólo éramos Reneesme y yo, lo que sucede es que hace como ahora ya 7 meses, que mi mejor amiga y Reneesme, sufrieron un accidente, maldito borracho que provocó el accidente, en esa tragedia, Reneesme tenía muy pocas heridas, que se le curaron rápidamente, gracias a Dios, pero mi amiga recibió la pero parte ya que entró en estado de coma, no saben cómo hemos sufrido Nessie y yo, Nessie es el apodo de Reneesme, se lo puso Jacob, un gran amigo de Bella, que vive en Forks, el pueblo natal de Bella, al principio Bella odiaba ese apodo, ya que decía que a su hija le había puesto el apodo del monstruo del lago Ness, pero después ella misma empezó a llamarla así, aún recuerdo eso, bueno les sigo contando, Nessie, mi adorada niña, ama bailar ballet, y ella se había enterado de curso que dura todo el verano, el problema es que era en Nueva York, al principio me negué, mandarla tan lejos de casa y que esté sola, no sé cómo pero me convenció de enviarla, ya me había comunicado con la Directora de la Academia, y entonces yo la fui a dejar en el aeropuerto, la subí en un avión y le di la dirección de la Academia, los primero días estuve muy triste y preocupada, ya que al llegar a Nueva York, olvidó encender su teléfono, no respondía mis llamadas, pero luego ella se comunicó conmigo y se disculpó por no haberlo encendido, nos comunicábamos todos los días, hablábamos por buen rato, pero había veces en las que ella colgaba de inmediato el teléfono, la verdad eso me desconcertó un poco.

Les sigo contando yo soy diseñadora de modas, me encanta todo lo que se relacione con la ropa, hace poco volví de Europa, tuve varios desfiles allí, ahora estoy en Miami, es que apenas pude estar unos día en mi casa, cuando se presentó un desfile más en Miami, la verdad estaba agotada, necesitaba unas vacaciones de inmediato, este desfile había terminado, fue todo un éxito, había una fiesta después, la verdad no iré, prefiero estar en la habitación del hotel durmiendo, en este momento estoy llegando, entré a la habitación del hotel y lo primero que hice fue sacarme los tacos y el vestido que traía puesto, me recosté en la cama y apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me quedé dormida.

…

…

Me desperté mucho más relajada, la verdad el haber dormido me hizo sentir mejor, vi la hora eran las diez de la mañana, wow dormí mucho, como doce horas creo.

Tenía hambre, así que pediría el servicio de la habitación, hoy después del desfile mis modelos y yo al fin regresaríamos a casa, me levanté de la cama y cuando iba a llamar me fijé, que en el mueble de la esquina había un montón de revistas, seguramente los trajo Ángela, mi asistente mientras dormía, me acerqué y recogí todas las revistas, pasé todas una por una, la mayoría de revistas no me interesaba, pero entonces una revista de empresarios llamó mi atención, en la portada estaban Edward y ¡Oh por Dios! él y Reneesme estaban en la portada, no lo podía creer, Reneesme estaba con Edward, juro que en ese mismo momento casi me desmayo, olvidé lo que iba a hacer anteriormente, y entonces cogí mi celular, llamaría a Reneesme le pediré una explicación, mientras que con mi mano tenía el teléfono en la oreja, esperando que Reneesme contestara, con la otra mano prendía la televisión, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, lo que vi en la pantalla me dejó estática en donde estaba, en la televisión estaba Edward con una reportera, lo que escuché casi hace que me de un infarto.

-¿Y díganos Sr. Cullen, cómo se encuentra su hija? ¿Es grave lo que tiene? ¿Se recuperará?- le decía la reportera.

-Disculpe pero no pienso responder nada- dijo Edward saliendo del alcance de la cámara.

-Y aquí nos encontramos en el hospital central de Nueva York, donde la hija del gran empresario Edward Cullen, se encuentra internada, no sabemos con exactitud lo que tiene, pero los mantendremos informados, reportó para usted Charlotte Stewart- dijo la reportera de las noticias.

¡Oh por Dios! Juro que en ese momento casi me da algo, Reneesme está en el hospital, pero qué demonios paso, cómo es que llegó donde Edward, esta niñita me va a tener que escuchar, sin pensarlo dos veces, salí del hotel con mis maletas, llamé a Ángela y le dije.

-Áng, amiga, surgió algo no podré quedarme, me voy a Nueva York - le dije apenas contestó, sin tiempo de que responda.

-Ok, no te preocupes, luego me cuentas- me dijo

-Gracias- le dije y colgué.

Salí echa una bala del hotel, cogí el primer taxi que apareció y le pedí que me llevará al aeropuerto, al llegar al aeropuerto compré el primer pasaje de avión para Nueva York, mi vuelo salía en una hora.

…

…

Me encontraba en el avión rumbo a NY, no sabía cómo me sentía, estaba molesta porque Reneesme me mintió pero a la vez estaba preocupada y aterrada sin saber lo que tenía mi pequeña.

Para no pensar durante el viaje me quedé dormida.

…

…

Había llegado a NY, me hospedé en el primer hotel que encontré, y me dirigí de inmediato al hospital, me sentía a tan mal, si Bella estuviera aquí, se sentiría muy decepcionada de mí, Reneesme estaba en mi cuidado y ahora estaba en el hospital.

Llegué al hospital, me pregunté a la recepcionista información sobre Reneesme, me dijo que estaba en el piso 3, habitación 052, le agradecí y subí de inmediato a buscarla.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, estaban los Cullen ahí, en el pasillo estaban Emmett Cullen y su esposa Rosalie Hale, estaba embarazada, ellos se sorprendieron mucho al verme.

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Emmett

-Acaso no es obvio vengo por Reneesme, con permiso- le dije y entré a la habitación.

Al entrar vi que en ella estaban Edward y sus padres, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, en la cama estaba mi niña, lo único que pude preguntar fue.

-Me pueden explicar ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?- dije a muy molesta.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó incrédulo Edward.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido Edward? Acaso no es obvio que estoy aquí por Reneesme- le dije eufórica.

Para ese momento Esme y Carlisle ya habían salido de la habitación.

-Quiero decir por qué viniste tú y no Bella- preguntó aún incrédulo Edward.

Entonces fue ahí cuando miré a Reneesme.

-No le dijiste nada- pregunté yo.

Lo único que ella hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

-Decirme qué- preguntó Edward.

-Mamá está en el hospital, en estado de coma, ella y yo sufrimos un accidente hace algunos meses- le dijo Reneesme.

La cara de Edward en ese momento era indescifrable, no podría decirles lo que pensaba, se nota que realmente se sorprendió con lo que Reneesme dijo.

-Lo siento, iba a decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo- le dijo Reneesme algo apenada, ya que Edward no había hecho ni dicho nada desde hace algunos minutos.

Edward sin decir nada, salió de la habitación y nos dejó a Reneesme y a mí solas, para que platiquemos.

-Ahora me puedes explicar cómo fue que terminaste aquí- le dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Ok, pero promete no molestarte-me dijo a punto del llanto.

Yo no sabía que le diría si habría mi boca, así que lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno en realidad, el curso de ballet que te dije era sólo una excusa para llegar aquí, no fue difícil, lo único que tuve que hacer fue buscar en las cosas de mamá y buscar la dirección de Edward, sé que lo que hice no está bien pero, entiéndeme, siempre he querido conocerlo y tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, eso fue todo- me dijo apenada

-Ok, entiendo pero, en la academia a la que supuestamente asistías, por qué creen que no estás ahí- le dije yo.

-Creen que estoy contigo- me dijo ella.

A estas alturas ya me sentía un poco más tranquila, pero me dolía que Reneesme me hubiera mentido de esa manera, no sé, no sabía cómo me sentía.

Después de que Reneesme me confesara todo, estuvimos platicando un rato, ahora sabía por qué terminó aquí, ella por algún motivo que no le pregunté, había comido nueces, ella es alérgica a las nueces, estuvo a punto de morir y estando al cuidado de Edward, creo que lo mejor será que cuando salga de aquí, me la lleve de vuelta conmigo.

Al salir de la habitación de Nessie, me encontré en el pasillo a Jasper, mi amor platónico de la universidad, junto con una niñita, muy simpática por cierto.

-Jasper!, hola- le dije yo medio boba ahí.

-Alice que sorpresa, hola- me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Nos miramos por un rato, sin decir nada, hasta que la niña rompió el silencio.

-Papi, quien es la chica- le preguntó muy curiosa.

-Te presentó Alice, ella es mi hija Mackenzie, hija, cariño ella es Alice una amiga mía- dijo él aún sonriendo.

Una hija, él tenía una hija, claro de seguro ahora es felizmente casado con María, pero que tonta soy.

Edward Pov:

No sabría decirles lo que sentía en este momento, primero mi hija estuvo a punto de morir, aún recuerdo las palabras de papá después que la atendió "_Edward, de haber llegado más tarde, mi nieta ya no estaría con nosotros" ,_me dijo reprobatoriamente, y con razón, que clase de padre era si mi hija estuvo a punto de morir, estando conmigo, había olvidado por completo que Reneesme era alérgica a las nueces, bueno, no era culpa de Tanya, ella no tenía ni idea, bueno les sigo contando, después llegó Alice, me sorprendí mucho, la verdad en todo este tiempo me había olvidado por completo de ella, Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella, era inseparables, yo esperaba que Bella viniera a ver a Reneesme pero no ella, al ver mi incredulidad, Reneesme me confesó la verdad, me enteré que Bella, estaba en estado de coma, por culpa de un accidente, en ese momento, me sentí tan mal, que no sabría cómo explicarles.

Dejé solas a Alice y a Reneesme para que platicaran, me fui a comer algo en la cafetería no había probado nada en toda la mañana, ayer por la noche apenas y después de saber que Reneesme estaba bien, volví a mi apartamento, me cambié de ropa y había vuelto al hospital, no tuve tiempo para nada.

…

…

Era por la mañana, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Reneesme ha estado internada en el hospital, hoy le daban de alta, Tanya, mi novia, se había adelantado al hospital, nos encontraríamos allí.

Al llegar al hospital, estacioné mi auto, y mi dirigía a la habitación de Ness, cuando llegué la puerta estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba a alguien hablar por teléfono, era Tanya, decidí que mejor me escuchaba a escuchar lo que decía.

-Sí, ya te dije que estoy en el hospital, la mocosita casi se muere- decía por teléfono.

No entendí, así que seguí escuchando.

-Jajaja, en serio, yo no tenía ni idea que era alérgica a las nueces, estaba de suerte- seguía diciendo Tanya.

¿Qué rayos…?

-Sí, ya te dije, esta mocosa vino a arruinar nuestros planes, ahora por su culpa, todo lo que nos costó separar a Edward de Isabella, ha sido en vano, de nada sirvió, pero tenemos un punto a nuestro favor cariño, Edward aún desconfía de Bella y cree que ella hizo los fraudes que realmente hicimos tú y yo, Alec- decía molesta y a la vez satisfecha.

En ese momento entré y le dije muy molesto a Tanya.

-Tanya, me puedes explicar qué demonios hablas - le dije encarándola.

Ella se sorprendió mucho al mirarme ahí, pero rápidamente se recompuso y después de guardar su teléfono dijo.

-De acuerdo, no negaré nada, ahora que lo sabes qué más da- dijo la muy cínica.

-Vete y no vuelvas a aparecerte en frente de mí- le dije muy molesto y agarrándola del brazo.

-Suéltame imbécil, me voy por mi cuenta, pero créeme ésta no será la última vez que me veas- dijo saliendo de la habitación de mi hija.

Reneesme seguía durmiendo, me alegro no me hubiera querido que me viera así, en este momento me sentía el idiota más grande del mundo, porque aunque cuesta admitirlo lo fui, al creer más en Tanya que en Bella.

Fui a la cafetería y después de haber comido algo, subí a la habitación de Reneesme, de seguro ya despertó, cuando entré vi a Alice ahí.

-Hola Alice-le dije aún medio triste.

-Hola- dijo con algo de desgana.

-Bien cariño, lista para ir de regreso a casa- le dije a Reneesme.

-Sí- dijo también emocionada.

-Perdón pero, Reneesme se va conmigo- me dijo Alice

-¿Cómo? - le dije yo.

-Nessie, ya volvemos cariño- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, y yo salí detrás de Alice.

-Ella tiene que estar conmigo, soy su padre- le dije cuando ambos ya estábamos en el pasillo

-Lo siento pero la conozco mejor que tú, además te has perdido 8 años de su vida- me dijo a la defensiva.

- No estuve con ella porque no la conocía y ha estado conmigo más de un mes, puedo cuidarla- le dije empezando a molestarme.

-Y tuvo que terminar aquí, en el hospital- dijo ella enojada.

Ella tenía razón, si no fuera por mi culpa, ella no estaría aquí.

-De acuerdo, se irá contigo- le dije dándome por vencido.

-Es lo mejor, para todos- dijo Alice.

Ahí dimos por terminada la conversación y entramos de nuevo a la habitación.

…

…

Reneesme estaba empacando todas sus cosas, hoy después de que fue dada de alta en el hospital, accedió a irse de regreso con Alice, esperaba que ella pusiera más resistencia y que se quedara conmigo, pero Alice supo convencerla mejor que yo, ella tenía razón, la conocía más que yo.

Nessie salió de su habitación con las maletas, me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a ella y le dije.

-Te quiero mucho Reneesme y recuerda lo que te voy a decir, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dije mientras la estrechaba en mi pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

Ella me regalo una gran sonrisa y dijo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Edward- me dijo a punto de llorar.

-Hey, no llores, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo- le dije.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Alice que estaba esperándola en la puerta.

-Adiós Edward- dijo Alice.

- Adiós Alice- le dije yo.

Me despedí de mi hija con la mano y después vi como cerraba Alice la puerta, llevándose así a mi hija, la personita que me ha hecho más feliz, después de Bella.

**Hola chicas, que tal, quiero agradecerles un montón por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguir mi historia, mil gracias de todo corazón, esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo, me despido, bye, besos y abrazos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Reneesme Pov:

No sabría decirles como me siento en este momento, me siento triste, estoy destrozada, no tango ni a mi mamá ni a mi papá, claro que tengo a mi tía Alice, pero no es lo mismo, extraño tener a mi mamá junto a mí, diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, mientras vemos la televisión o mientras estamos haciendo algo juntas, la extraño como no tienen idea, y a papá aunque sólo haya estado con él un poco más de un mes, llegué a quererlo de la misma manera que quiero a mi mamá, no quise dejarlo, porque es mi padre y lo necesito, pero creo que de cierto modo él estará mucho mejor sin mí, después de todo le he causado problemas.

En este momento, estoy con mi tía en el avión que nos llevará de regreso a casa, desde que ambas salimos del departamento de Edward, ninguna de las dos había emitido palabra, la verdad le agradecía que no me regañara ni nada, me gustaba que entendiera que en estos momentos sólo quería que seamos mis pensamientos y yo.

Miraba por la ventana del avión, en realidad no miraba nada, sólo trataba de que las palabras de Tanya se borraran de mi mente, aún recuerdo lo que ella me dijo al día siguiente que me internaran en el hospital.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba internada en el hospital, la verdad después de que me atendieran me había sentido mucho mejor, aunque me salieron pequeños, muy pequeños granitos en mi abdomen, me picaban, pero el doctor dijo, que si me los rascaba, me quedarían unas horribles manchas que jamás se me borrarían, así que para evitar eso, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no rascarme mi abdomen._

_Estaba viendo la televisión, para distraerme un poco, cuando sentí que alguien entró a la habitación, pensé que sería Edward o mis abuelitos, para al fijar mi vista en la puerta estaba la persona a la que más odiaba ahí, Tanya._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije un tanto molesta._

_-Calma cariño, vine a visitarte- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa_

_-¿En serio?- le dije con una ceja alzada_

_-Mira niña, si vine a verte es porque Edward me lo pidió, él vendrá en algunos minutos, y mira que tú en lugar de estar de altanera, deberías estar preocupada- me dijo._

_-¿Así, por qué?- le dije algo intrigada._

_-Bueno tú sabes, desde que apareciste en la vida de Edward, los medios no dejan de hablar de eso, es decir, tú crees que la gente se traga el cuento de que Edward jamás te conoció, lo que en realidad piensan, es que él es un padre irresponsable que no se quiso hacer cargo de su hija, e incluso hay personas que creen que tu papá le pagaba a tu mami para que no diga nada de tu existencia, terrible- dijo como si realmente fuera algo malo para ella._

_Lo que me dijo me desconcertó un poco._

_-Además, el hecho de que terminaras aquí, afecta mucho a Edward, que dirá la gente, todos dirán él es un padre muy irresponsable, sabes cómo afecta esto a tu padre, en sus negocios y demás, la gente ya no confiará en él, temerán hacer tratos con él, pobre de mí Eddie- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y con una fingida preocupación._

_Sus palabras me dejaron pensando, en verdad yo afecté de esa manera a Edward, esa jamás fue mi intención._

_Fin del flashback._

Y por ese motivo fue que no me opuse a la hora de venir con mi tía, me hubiera encantado quedarme con Edward, pero si yo en verdad le causé tantos problemas a Edward, creo que estoy haciendo lo mejor, aunque me duela terrible en el alma, con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida lo que restaba del viaje.

…

…

Mi tía y yo estábamos llegando a nuestro departamento, por extraño que parezca, ninguna de las dos habíamos emitido palabra en el viaje, a lo mucho monosílabos como "sí" y "no", la verdad me sentía muy triste como para ponerme a conversar sobre algún tema en particular, desempacamos todas nuestra maletas y al entrar lo primero que hice fue acostarme en mi cama a llorar, me sentía muy triste, no tenía ánimos para nada.

Edward Pov:

Habían pasado tres días desde que Reneesme, mi hija, se fue, la extraño mucho y hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que también extraño mucho a mi Bella, mi Bella, ¿estará bien? Ness me dijo que está en estado de coma, ¿estará bien?, pero me pongo a pensar y creo que la mayor parte es mi culpa aunque intente negarlo, es decir, si años atrás hubiera confiado más en Isabella, ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes, estaríamos ella, mi hija y yo juntos, como debió ser, pero por idiota no tengo a ninguna de las dos.

Lo que más me dolió fue que cuando Alice, le propuso a mi hija que vuelva con ella, Nessie no se negó, más bien insistió en ir con ella, eso me partió el alma, pero no quería obligarla a que se quede conmigo.

..

..

En estos momentos estoy en mi oficina, trato de ordenar algunos informes, que tengo que enviar a una empresa, para finiquitar un trato que tenemos, pero la verdad no tenía cabeza para nada.

…

…

Después de varios esfuerzos al fin terminé ese dichoso informe, y ahora me encontraba en mi auto dirigiéndome a casa de mis padres, mamá me había invitado a cenar, al parecer Emmett también estaría ahí, pero según lo que mi mamá dijo Jasper no iría porque estaba muy ocupado.

Cuando llegué, me sentía cansado, sin mucho ánimo, pero bueno aquí estoy, bajé de mi auto y entré a la gran mansión de mis padres.

Al entrar mamá me recibió con un gran abrazo y dijo.

-Hijo, siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, pero aquí nos tienes a nosotros- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias mamá- le dije en voz baja.

-Pero vamos, ya es hora de comer- me dijo llevándome a la mesa.

En la mesa ya estaban ahí Emmett y Rosalie, nos sentamos ahora, mi mamá y yo, sólo faltaba mi papá.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Emmett alegre como siempre.

-Hola Edward- dijo un tanto seria Rosalie.

-Hola- dije refiriéndome a los dos.

Empezamos a cenar, la verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, así que sólo me limitaba a escucharlos, hasta que en un momento determinado Rosalie dijo, un tanto molesta.

-Edward, ya deja de comportarte así- me dijo mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Yo lo único que hice fue mirarla interrogante, no entendía lo que decía.

-Me refiero, a qué en lugar de estar aquí con esa cara, de que ya mueres, deberías ir a LA, y buscar a tu hija y mujer, idiota- me dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

Yo no le dije nada, lo que sí es que me desconcertó mucho sus palabras, cuando terminamos de comer, salí de casa de mis padres, prometiendo a mi mamá, que volvería pronto, conduje como loco a mi apartamento y cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue empacar en mi maleta ropa necesaria para algunas semanas, Rose tenía razón debía ir por mi hija y mujer.

**Hola que tal chicas, les gustó el capi? estoy un poco triste por un comentario que dejaron, dicen que es plagio, y no es verdad, no TODO es igual a la película de Disney, lo único en que se parece es en lo de la hija que va y busca a su papá, y en uno que otro detalle, pero son pocos, yo escribí los diálogos, y sí tal vez estuvo mal no poner de dónde saqué la trama, pero en verdad no sabía cómo se llama la película, lo siento, no quería generar malos entendidos.**

**Esperando en que sigan leyendo mi historia, me despido, bye besitos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Pov:

Después de varias horas de vuelo, al fin llegué a Los Ángeles, lo primero era buscar un hotel, aunque no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, esperaba que mucho ya que tenía varias cosas que hacer aquí.

…

…

Había encontrado un hotel, sin mucho esfuerzo, a veces el hecho de ser un gran millonario tiene sus ventajas, en este momento estoy entrando a la habitación, primero que nada tengo que bañarme y después salir en busca de las dos personas más importantes para mí.

Reneesme Pov:

Después de todo lo que pasé para conocer a mi papá, todo se arruina y no puedo tener ni a mi papá ni a mi papá, aún me siento triste por eso, lo extraño a él y también a mi mamá, al día siguiente de haber llegado aquí, mi tía Alice y yo fuimos al hospital a visitar a mi mamá, el doctor dice que no tiene muchas mejorías pero yo cada día ruego para que pronto mi mamita se recupere y esté conmigo de nuevo, el día que le fuimos a visitar, aunque crean que miento, yo, cuando le toque la mano, prometo que sentí su mano apretarse alrededor de la mía, creo que estoy loca, pero aún no pierdo la esperanza de que ella pronto se recupere.

En este momento estoy en el departamento, estoy viendo iCarly, aunque la verdad no le presto mucha atención, mi tía Alice está en el estudio, con sus laptop, está terminando su trabajo, creo que debería darse un descanso, bueno ella dijo que en una hora debo estar lista, porque iremos al hospital a visitar a mi mamá, así que apagué el televisor y fui a cambiarme de ropa.

Después de haberme cambiado, fui corriendo a la habitación de mi tía, y desde el marco de la puerta le dije.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- le pregunté.

Ella me regresó a ver con una sonrisa y dijo.

-Ya cariño, espérame unos minutos- dijo con una sonrisa

Aunque suene extraño después de lo que sucedió, es decir el haberme escapado y todo eso, entre mi tía y yo fue como si nada hubiera sucedido, ni siquiera me regaño, pero bueno, sus motivos tendrá.

..

..

Mi tía y yo estábamos entrando al hospital, cuando de repente mi celular sonó, mi tía me soltó de la mano, y se recargó contra la pared.

Cogí mi teléfono y dije.

-¿Hola?- respondí dudosa, ya que era un número que no tenía registrado.

-¿Reneesme?- dijo esa voz que estaba empezando a extrañar.

-¡Edward!- dije casi en un grito, de tal manera que mi tía y algunos de los que estaban en la sala me regresaron a ver con mala cara, aunque el rostro de mi ti también hubo algo de desconcierto por el nombre que dije.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo, estoy en LA, ¿dónde estás tú?- dijo él lo más calmado que pudo.

Esperen, ¿oí bien? dijo que está aquí? ¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Estás aquí?- dije como oba.

-Sí, fui un tonto al dejar que te fueras, eres mi hija, y debes estar conmigo- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Sonreí por lo que acabo de decir.

-¿Y en dónde estás?- me preguntó.

-Oh, estoy, en el Hospital centra, vine a ver a mamá- le dije yo.

-¿Puedes darme la dirección?- dijo Edward.

-Claro, apunta- le dije y le dicte la dirección del hospital.

-Ok, voy para allá- me dijo y colgó.

Cuando colgué, sonreí como tonta, mi papá está aquí, no puedo creerlo, al girar mi cara me di cuenta que mi tía, me miraba detenidamente y dijo.

-Era Edward- eso sonó más como afirmación que como pregunta

Yo lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza y le dije.

-Viene para acá- le dije y ella se puso seria de inmediato.

Edward Pov:

Después de un muy merecido baño, me vestí y me senté en el borde de la cama y llamé al teléfono celular de mi hija, tenía que saber en dónde estaba.

La llamé y después de sentirme mejor por escucharla y saber que pronto estaremos juntos, salí rumbo al hospital, según lo que me dijo mi hija, no está muy lejos del hotel, así que cogí mi billetera y todo lo que necesitaba y salí rumbo al hospital.

…

…

Apenas llegué, le pregunté a la recepcionista, en que habitación se encontraba Bella, me dijo que en el segundo piso, habitación 405, salí disparado hacia las escaleras, sin agradecerle a la recepcionista, debe pensar que soy un mal educado, pero es lo último que me importa en este momento.

Cuando al fin llegué a la habitación de Bella, me sentí muy nervioso, pero era ahora o nunca.

Entré y la vi, recostada en la camilla del hospital, con su cabello castaño en ondas alrededor de su hermoso rostro, se veía algo pálida, pero seguía igual de linda, cogí una silla y me senté a su lado, cogí su mano y le dije.

-Bella, amor, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado en estos años, lo sé todo, quizá es tarde pero lo único que puedo pedir es tu perdón, Bella, te amo y siempre te amaré, ahora tú y mi hija, son lo más importante que tengo, quizá ya no me ames, pero, yo te amo igual o quizá más que antes, tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad, TE AMO Y SÓLO PIDO TU PEDÓN-le dije con el corazón en la mano para ese momento yo ya estaba llorando, no sé como fui tan imbécil de dejara ir años atrás, si ella es única mujer que quiero a mi lado.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero creo que ya era hora de irme, así que me levanté, pero antes de irme, me agaché y le di un tierno beso en la frente a Bella, me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando de repente escuché una voz.

-Edward- dijo en voz baja Bella.

¡Oh por Dios!

**Holaaa, chicas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguir mi historia, les agradezco un montón, gracias por su apoyo, besotes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Narrador Pov:

Isabella Swan, o Bella como era conocida entre sus amigos, había nacido y crecido parte de su vida en Forks, hija de Charlie Swan y Reneé, Bella no era una niña muy social, más bien era muy conocida por ser tímida y callada, su único y mejor amigo era Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, el mejor amigo de su padre, Jake como le decía Bella, y ella, eran grandes amigos, eran inseparables, pero su amistad se vio truncada cuando Bella tenía 12 años, y sus padres se divorciaron, Bella desde chiquita había preferido siempre a su madre, así que no dudo ni un segundo en irse con ella.

Aunque se estaba muy triste cuando tuvo que separarse de su mejor amigo, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Cada verano, Bella viajaba a Forks, a visitar a su padre y en ese tiempo también lo pasaba con Jacob.

Cuando Bella se mudó a Arizona, en su primer día de clases se sentía fuera de lugar, ya que no conocía nadie, y eso la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero cuando ella iba llegando a su nueva escuela, una chica muy bajita de estatura y muy simpática se le acercó, su nombre era Alice, ella y Bella se hicieron amigas de inmediato, lo compartían todo, así que Bella, empezó a sentirse mejor, ya que ahora tenía una amiga, una gran amiga.

Al pasar los años, Bella y Alice empezaron a compartir todo, y más que amigas eran como hermanas, ellas dos entraron a estudiar en la universidad en Nueva York, Alice siguió diseño de modas, mientras que Bella siguió Economía, su sueño era ser una gran economista.

Los años pasaron y las dos amigas se graduaron de la Universidad, Bella como economista y Alice como diseñadora de modas, estaban muy felices el día de su graduación, aún no podían creer que ese día al fin haya llegado, ese mismo día a Alice se le ocurrió que para celebrarlo sería buena idea ir a bailar y a divertirse en un nuevo bar que recién se había inaugurado en la ciudad, Bella odia ir a ese tipo de lugares pero ese día estaba tan feliz que no era capaz de negarle a nada a Alice.

Bella nunca pensó que esa noche conocería al amor de su vida, sí, como lo escuchan, esa misma noche mientras Alice bailaba, esa chica realmente tiene mucha energía, Bella estaba algo cansada así que decidió tomar asiento, y fue ahí cuando por razones del destino conoció a Edward, el chico más encantador que nunca antes Bella hubiera conocido.

Bella y Edward a partir de esa noche empezaron a salir, a conocerse y poco a poco se fueron enamorando, Edward amaba con todo su corazón a Bella, igual que Bella a él, a los pocos meses de conocerse se hicieron novios, no fue ninguna sorpresa ya que se notaba a miles de kilómetros su amor, lo que sí sorprendió a muchos es que en un día que la locura los invadió, Edward y Bella fueron al registro civil y se casaron, Alice casi mata a Bella por haber hecho algo así, ya que a Alice le hubiera encantado organizar su boda, Bella en ese momento no le importó mucho la opinión de Alice, ya que tenía al amor de su vida junto a ella, y eso era suficiente.

Los mese pasaban y todo parecía ir de maravilla entre Edward y Bella, pero han oído escuchar que los cuentos de hadas no existen, pues les contaré lo que ocurrió; después de casarse Bella empezó a trabajar en la empresa de Edward, él era dueño de una línea de hoteles muy prestigiosa llamada "Amanecer", Bella allí se encargaba de llevar las cuentas, de los ingresos y egresos que generaba la empresa, hubo un día en el que Edward tuvo que salir del país y viajar a España a finalizar un trato con una empresa, en esos días que él estuvo ausente la empresa quedó en manos de Alec, el vicepresidente de la empresa, él junto con Tanya otra empleada de allí, le tendieron una trampa a la ingenua Bella, hicieron que ella firmará unos papeles, Bella no los leyó ese fue su error, cuando volvió Edward, Tanya y Alec le mostraron a Edward las muestras de que Bella le estaba _robando _a la empresa, él vio los papeles y quiso creer que era una mentira, pero todo apuntaba a que sí Bella le estaba robando, y no sólo eso Tanya también le mostró unas fotos a Edward en las que ella le era infiel, eran falsas, pero Edward creyó en la mentira de Tanya.

Era cierto que Bella se vio con un viejo amigo, Jacob, estaba de visita en la ciudad y salieron a tomar un café, pero nada más.

Ese mismo día Edward despreció y humilló a Bella, la echó de su casa, y aunque le dolió en ese momento, estaba cegado por la ira.

A las pocas semanas de Edward y Bella divorciarse, ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, un bebé de Edward, no lo podía creer, pasó de sentirse la mujer más infeliz por perder al hombre a la mujer más dichosa de todas, ella lucharía por ella y su bebé.

Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, tomó la decisión de ocultárselo a Edward y aunque sabía que estaba mal, ella no podía sufrir más, así que ella y su incondicional amiga Alice, salieron de Nueva York, tomaron la decisión de empezar de nuevo.

Los meses pasaban y Bella no podía ser más feliz, ahora sabía que su bebé sería una niña, un hermosa niña, lo único que faltaba para completar su felicidad era tener a Edward con ella, pero sabía que era imposible.

El día al fin llegó y Bella dio a luz a su hermosa bebé, había hecho una rara combinación con el nombre de la pequeña, le puso Reneesme, ya saben Reneé es el nombre de la mamá de Bella y Esme el nombre de la mamá de Edward, y aunque sabía que eso haría que lo recuerde de cierto modo a él, ella aún no estaba preparada para olvidarlo.

Bella había conseguido un gran puesto como economista en una empresa de la ciudad, mientras que Alice ya había creado su propia casa de modas.

Los días pasaban y con ellos las semanas y meses, poco a poco la pequeña Nessie, como le había apodado Jacob, dejó de ser una pequeña bebita para convertirse en una niña.

Los años pasaban y Reneesme ya llegó a cumplir los ocho años, ocho años desde que Bella no ha visto a Edward.

Era una tarde Julio cuando todo pasó, Nessie había al fin salido a vacaciones, estaba feliz, Bella por ese motivo pensó que sería genial llevar una piza a casa, para comerla entre ella, Reneesme y Alice, ya lo mencioné o lo olvidé, como sea Alice, Bella y Reneesme viven igual.

Cuando al fin tenían la pizza en sus manos Bella y su hija, se dirigían a su apartamento, estaba por anochecer, iban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, cuando ocurrió, un camión se pasó un semáforo en rojo y chocó con el auto de Bella, ella y su hija fueron llevadas de inmediato al hospital, Nessie no tuvo muchas heridas, la que recibió la pero parte fue Bella, ella entró en estado de coma, pasó 6 meses así, no había despertado, hasta ahora.

Bella Pov:

Me sentía débil, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, me pesaban los párpados, estaba muy cansada, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero estaba segura de que no era mi habitación, ya que podía percibirlo aún con los ojos cerrados, sentía un leve olor a medicamentos y a un lugar en el que hace mucho frío, lo más probable es que sea un hospital, pero por qué estoy aquí, lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba en el auto con mi hija, dirigiéndonos a casa, cuando…., Oh por Dios! y mi hija dónde estás?.

Estaba algo confundida pensando en qué rayos pasó, cuando sentí que la puerta de la habitación se habría, y sentí cómo alguien jalaba una silla, y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Bella, amor, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado en estos años, lo sé todo, quizá es tarde pero lo único que puedo pedir es tu perdón, Bella, te amo y siempre te amaré, ahora tú y mi hija, son lo más importante que tengo, quizá ya no me ames, pero, yo te amo igual o quizá más que antes, tal vez no me creas pero es la verdad, TE AMO Y SÓLO PIDO TU PEDÓN- escuché que me decían, ¡Oh Dios mío! Es Edward, ¿qué hace él aquí?, intentaba hablar y decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba mi voz.

Sentí sus labios rozar suavemente mi frente, y me di cuenta según lo que oí, que se alejaba de mí, no, no te vayas, Edward.

Abrí mis ojos y hablé.

-Edward- dije con voz débil.

Él que estaba cerca de la puerta, al escuchar mi voz se giró y me miró con evidente asombro, cuando regresó su vista hacia mí, nuestras miradas se conectaron, fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido, nos miramos por un rato, sin ninguno de los dos decir nada, hasta que hablé.

-Edward- volví a susurrar.

Él al volverme a escuchar, sonrió como tanto me gustaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté incrédula.

Él abrió su boca para responderme, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Por la puerta asomaron Alice y mi hija Reneesme.

Mi hija al verme vino corriendo donde mí y me abrazó fuerte, abrazo que yo también correspondí.

-Mami, mami, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- decía mi hija mientras me abrazaba.

-Oh, cariño, te quiero mucho- le dije yo con mis ojos ya llorosos.

Cuando alcé mi mirada me di cuenta de que Edward ya se había ido, dirigí mi vista hacia Alice en modo de que tendría que explicarme todo con lujo de detalles, ella sólo me miró como tratando de pedirme disculpas, ¿qué sucedió aquí?¿ cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Cariño, espérame afuera, ok?- dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mi hija, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- le dije directamente.

-Como 7 meses- dijo ella con voz débil.

Al escuchar eso, sentí un gran asombro y desconcierto.

Pero aun había algo que no entendía ¿por qué Edward estaba aquí?

-Creo que tienes mucho que explicar, vi a Edward aquí- le dije yo directamente.

Alice se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa, cogió una silla y se sentó a mi lado, ella aun tenía la mirada baja.

-Alice, mírame y dime exactamente lo que pasó- le dije lo más calmada que pude.

-Bueno lo primero trate de calmarte, lo que pasó fue que…- empezó a contar mi amiga mientras yo la miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

Cuando terminó de contarme lo sucedido no podía creer todo lo que pasó cuando yo estuvo aquí en estado de coma, Alice me dijo que Reneesme se había ido a Nueva York a una "Academia de ballet", pero en lugar de eso fue a buscar a Edward, no puedo creerlo, mi mejor amiga fue engañada por mi hija de 8 años, Reneesme si que está en grandes problemas, pero lo que también me preocupa ahora es qué va a pasar ahora que Edward está aquí, porque aunque me duela aceptarlo aun lo amo como hace 8 años.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer.

_Flashback:_

_Mi amiga Alice prácticamente me había traído arrastrando hasta aquí, ambas estábamos en nuevo bar que se había inaugurado en la ciudad, la verdad yo no quería venir, pero es imposible decirle que no a Alice._

_-Vamos a bailar Bella- dijo Alice mientras me jalaba a la pista de baile._

_No quería arruinarle la noche, y bueno para que negarlo yo también estaba muy feliz, al fin después de tanto tiempo al fin me gradué en lo que más amo economía._

_Después de varios bailes que me di, me sentía muy cansada así que fui a sentarme en una mesa cercana, estaba tranquila, metida en mis pensamientos, cuando escuché a alguien susurrarme cerca del oído._

-_Preciosa, ¿me aceptas un baile?- dijo una voz masculina._

_Sin girarme le dije._

_-No gracias_

_- Vamos es sólo un baile- dijo ese hombre de nuevo._

_-Dije que no- le dije empezando a enojarme._

_-A mí nadie me dice que no- dijo mientras me agarraba fuertemente del brazo._

_-Me lastima, suélteme- le dije_

_Él no me hizo caso, y cuando pensé que me lastimaría, apareció él._

_-Dijo que la soltaras- dijo una hermosa voz._

_-No te metas imbécil- le dijo bruscamente mi agresor._

_Y lo próximo que ocurrió fue que ese hombre al que ahora podía mira bien, que era alto guapo, de cabello cobrizo y de hermosa piel blanca se peleaba con el hombre que me estaba molestando por mí._

_Cuando después de varios golpes, el chico guapo, se levantó del suelo, me dijo._

_-Hola, soy Edward Cullen y ¿tú?- me preguntó amablemente._

_Y desde ese día mi vida cambiaría para siempre._

_Fin del flashback._

**Hola que tal chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad les agradezco un montón, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios, gracias, bye besitos xD**


	11. Chapter 11

Edward Pov:

El ver a Bella despertar del estado de coma, hizo que muchas cosas en mí se despertaran, soy un idiota, si nunca la hubiera dejado, si no hubiera desconfiado de ella, pero ya lo hecho está hecho.

No había podido quedarme ahí, lo sé soy un cobarde.

En este momento estoy en el hotel, aún no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, pero lo que sí sé es que haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar el amor de Bella.

Después de haberme dado un buen baño, pedí servicio a la habitación, cuando me la trajeron me metí debajo de las cobijas y encendí la televisión, todavía era temprano, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero había sido un día extraño, creo, así que me acomodé bien y empecé a comer.

Los recuerdos del día en que saqué a Bella de mi vida, me asaltaron.

_Flashback:_

_Acababa de llegar de mi viaje a España, me sentía algo cansado, pero lo primero era ir a la oficina a ver a mi amada Bella, así que tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a la empresa, en el camino pedí que se detuviera para comprar un ramo de flores para mi esposa._

_Al llegar a mi empresa, subí de prisa a la oficina de Bella, creo que olvidé mencionarlo, ella y yo trabajamos en la misma empresa._

_Cuando entré me di cuenta que la sala estaba vacía, dejé el ramo de flores en el escritorio y estaba por salir cuando Tanya me interceptó en la puerta._

_-Hola Edward, veo que estás de vuelta- dijo Tanya con su voz chillona._

_-Que tal Tanya, hablamos después,¿ de acuerdo?, es que acabo de llegar y estoy buscando de Bella- dijo algo distraído, tratando de mirara hacia el pasillo, pero Tanya no me dejaba._

_-De ella mismo es de quien quiero hablarte, creo que ella ha estado robando a la empresa- dijo con evidente preocupación._

_Esperen un momento ella dijo, lo que creo que oí, creo que en ese mismo momento me da algo._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, más vale que te arrepientas de lo que dices, nadie habla mentiras sobre mi Bella- le dije ya con el ceño fruncido._

_-Tranquilo Edward, no es ninguna mentira, si no me crees mira esto- dijo Tanya mientras me entregaba unos papeles._

_Agarré esos papeles con algo de desconfianza, los leí y releí, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, eran unos papeles en los que se mostraba claramente que Bella estaba realizando transacciones ilícitas, estaba robando a mi empresa._

_-Edward, siento mucho decirte que eso no es todo, mira esto- dijo mientras me entregaba un sobre amarillo, al tenerlo en mis manos, lo abrí lentamente y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era Bella, mi Bella, besándose con otro hombre, esperen ese hombre es Jacob, su mejor amigo, no lo puedo creer._

_-Lo siento mucho Edward pero creí que debías saberlo- dijo Tanya mientras me miraba con lástima y se iba por el pasillo._

_No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Bella me ha estado siendo infiel, y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo._

_Con el sobre entre mis manos, me senté aún en estado de shock me senté en uno de los muebles de la oficina, estaba tan absorto observando cada foto, que no me di cuenta de que alguien entró a la oficina._

_-Amor, llegaste- dijo Isabella con fingida emoción._

_Alcé mi mirada y la observé de la manera más fría._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo intrigada._

_-Todavía lo preguntas, cínica- le dije muy molesto._

_¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_

_Fin del flashback_

Aún no he olvidado ese día, el día en que mi mundo se derrumbó poco a poco, ese mismo día en el que me enteré de su supuesto engaño, la eché de mi casa, la estupidez más tonta de mi vida, trataba de fingir que no me dolía, que no sentía nada con su ausencia, pero realmente, me sentía el hombre más infeliz por no tenerla a mi lado, por qué fui tan tonto y no la escuché.

Pero ahora todo incluso lo imposible por recuperarla, con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Bella Pov:

Al fin, después de varios días aquí, bueno para mí, al fin regresaré a mi casa, aún no cabe en mi cabeza, cómo es que mi hija pudo burlar a mi mejor amiga Alice, e irse a buscar a Edward, de verdad creía a Alice mucho más inteligente que mi hija pequeña.

En estos momentos estamos en el auto, dirigiéndonos a casa, todas íbamos muy calladas, pero se notaba la felicidad en nuestros rostros.

….

….

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento, y la sonrisa en mi rostro era imborrable.

Entramos presurosas a nuestro piso, Alice como siempre tan hiperactiva, y mi hija igual o más feliz que yo.

Desde aquella tarde que desperté en hospital no he vuelto a ver a Edward, y aunque trate de ocultarlo eso me entristece.

-Bella estoy pensando en hacer una fiesta,- decía mi amiga Alice, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la televisión.

-Alice, enserio, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me gustan las fiestas?- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Me sorprende Alice nunca se da por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Mami- escuché que decía Reneesme, mientras aparecía en la sala, con su cara más tierna.

-Ya sabía yo, que Alice no se da por vencida tan rápido- le dije suspicaz.

Mi hija me miraba con súplica, y justo antes de que ella pueda decir algo, oí que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Voy yo- dije al ver que mi hija fue y se sentó a ver televisión.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí demasiado al ver quién era, Edward estaba parado en frente de mí, mirándome algo sorprendido.

-Hola- dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

Yo no encontraba mi voz, así que lo único que hice fue alzar mi mano en modo de saludo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Edward, con la esperanza plasmada en su rostro.

-De acuerdo, pero no aquí- le dije.

-Está bien, vayamos a donde tú quieras- dijo él.

-Sólo voy por las llaves- dije dándome la vuelta.

Entre rápidamente y agarre mis llaves.

-¿A dónde vas mami?- me dijo mi hija.

-Luego te cuento- le dije y salí presurosa.

-Vamos, hay un parque muy cerca de aquí- le dije a Edward.

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Al llegar al parque ambos íbamos muy callados, no sabía que decir, me sentía nerviosa a su lado.

Nos sentamos en una banca, y el incómodo silencio seguía ahí.

-¿Por qué, Bella?- dijo Edward mirándome suplicante.

-¿Qué cosa? no entiendo- su pregunta me confundió.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía una hija?- dijo.

-No quería que estuvieras conmigo sólo por nuestra hija, quería ser feliz, y bueno quizá sí fui muy egoísta, pero entiéndeme, no podía permitirme estar cerca tuyo, si tú no me amabas- le dije a punto del llanto.

-Yo siempre te he amado, y te seguiré amando- dijo Edward.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos- le dije recriminándole

Pude ver en su rostro un atisbo de culpabilidad.

-Fui un tonto, ahora sé que todo lo que me dijeron esa vez fue una mentira, un engaño, perdóname por no creerte- dijo Edward.

-Yo te amaba Edward, nunca te hubiera sido infiel, mucho menos hubiera robado a tu empresa- le dijo yo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, por favor Bella, perdóname, te necesito a ti y a mi hija a mi lado- dijo él suplicante.

-Lo siento Edward, pero no puedo perdonarte, lo único que nos une en estos momentos es nuestra hija, y si me permites, tengo que irme, adiós- dije y sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, me levanté y me fui.

Aunque me dolía en el alma no estar con Edward, no podía perdonarlo, me hizo mucho daño su desconfianza en mí.

**Hola chicas, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, les gustó este, espero que sí, jaja, gracias por sus comentarios, y por agregarme a sus favoritos, muchas gracias, bien espero que también me comenten este capítulo, jeje, gracias chao besitos.**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward Pov:

Acababa de regresar del parque, estuve con Bella, traté de pedirle una oportunidad, sólo una, pero me la negó.

Aunque quiera negarlo, es en gran parte mi culpa, el que Bella no quiera estar conmigo, la necesito a mi lado, a ella y a mi hija, pero no sé qué hacer para recuperarla, me siento vacío sin su amor.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en la mejor forma para recuperarla.

…

…

Me desperté bien tarde, eran ceca de las diez cuando abrí los ojos, a partir de este día mi plan de reconquista empezaría.

Me levanté con ánimo optimista, primero me bañe y me vestí con unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa azul, color preferido de Bella.

Bajé presuroso de la habitación del hotel, y esperé a que un taxi me parara, le di la dirección de Bella y no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro al verla de nuevo, a ella y a mi hija.

Al llegar al departamento de Bella, me sentía un poco nervioso, pero ya estaba aquí y no debía ni podía darme por vencido.

Toqué la puerta y esperé pacientemente a que abrieran.

Una Bella muy sorprendida me atendió.

-¿Edward?, qué haces aquí- dijo algo desconcertada.

-Hola Bella, vine a ver si podía salir a dar una vuelta con mi hija- le dije con voz sincera.

Esa fue una buena idea.

Bella me miró dudando por un momento pero al final dijo.

-Espera aquí- dijo y entró de nuevo al departamento.

Al cabo de unos escasos segundos reapareció en la puerta con mi hija a su lado.

-Hola papi- dijo Nessie, mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos.

-Hola princesa- dije mientras la envolvía en mis brazos.

-No tarden, ¿ok?- dijo Bella mirándonos a ambos.

-De acuerdo- le dije yo.

-Adiós mami- dijo mi pequeña.

-Adiós corazón, pórtate bien- dijo Bella.

Nessie sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos fuimos directo a la salida del edificio.

Fuimos al mismo parque en el que estuve ayer con Bella.

Mi hija fue la primera en romper el silencio y dijo.

-Papi, ¿por qué no invitas a mi mami a salir?- dijo Nessie.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, acaso ella te dijo algo?- le pregunté.

-No, pero no sé, creo que ambos deberían estar juntos, y tú debes dar el primer paso, invítala a salir- insistió mi pequeña.

-De acuerdo, lo pensaré- le dije.

-Edward, debes ser más rápido, nada de _"lo pensaré",_ debes hacerlo pero ya- dijo con voz seria y firme, cosa que en otros momentos me hubiera causado gracia.

-Tienes razón, la invitaré hoy mismo a cenar- le dije

-Así se habla- dijo mi hija, aún muy seria, para ser ella.

Después de esa corta pero extraña conversación, nos la pasamos conversando de cosas triviales.

El tiempo se nos fue volando, y ya era hora de ir a almorzar, fuimos directo a una tienda de comida rápida, Nessie dijo que Bella le prohibía comer cosas así, pero quedamos en que este sería nuestro pequeño secretito.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, y como quedé en que hoy invitaría a Bella a cenar, fuimos directo a su departamento.

Llegamos y como lo esperaba Bella abrió inmediatamente la puerta.

-Princesa, vamos entra- dijo Bella con voz alegre.

-Espera mami, Edward tiene algo que decirte- dijo mi hija.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Bella mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, Bella ¿te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche conmigo?- le dije tranquilamente aunque por dentro me moría por saber su respuesta.

-Pues…. no sé- dijo dudosa.

-Vamos mami, di que sí- dijo Nessie suplicante.

Ante la mirada de Reneesme, Bella no pudo negarse, y tras dar un fuerte suspiro, dijo.

-De acuerdo, sólo porque me lo pides así- dijo Bella mirando a nuestra hija.

-Estupendo, paso por ti a las siete- le dije emocionado.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Y salí presurosamente de ahí, para arreglar todo para esta noche.

Bella Pov:

No podía creer que haya aceptado una cita con Edward, el hombre que aunque lo niegue, sigo amando.

-Es increíble, cómo me haces esto Reneesme, ¿una cita con Edward?- dijo tratando de no ponerme histérica.

-Tranquila mamá, no es para tanto, es sólo una cita- dijo mi hija.

Yo la miré de la manera más furiosamente posible, mi hija lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

Inmediatamente llamé a Alice, ella debía ayudarme a arreglarme, gustosa aceptó en venir lo más pronto posible.

….

…

Faltaban cerca de dos horas para que Edward viniera por mí, Alice en cuanto colgó el teléfono, había traído de su boutique un vestido, que según ella era perfecto para mí, no me había dejado mirarlo, alegando que debíamos apurarnos, y en estos momentos está peinándome y maquillándome, _ninguna como Alice,_ pensé.

Al fin después de lo que para mí fue demasiado tiempo, al fin pude mirarme al espejo.

Alice me había puesto sombras negras alrededor de mis ojos, rímel en las pestañas y algo de rubor en las mejillas, me veía simplemente espectacular.

-Gracias Alice- le dije sinceramente.

-Para esos estamos las amigas- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Mi hija se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

-De acuerdo, ahora sólo falta el vestido- dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación, para traer el dichoso vestido.

El era vestido de corte tubito con unos detalles de tela brocada de mallas que se entrecruzan, me gustó mucho la verdad, era color rosa y negro.

Lo cogí y rápidamente entré al baño a cambiarme, cuando salí, tanto Alice como mi hija me miraban atónitas, quizá después de todo no me quedaba del todo bien, eso pensé hasta que mi hija alzó sus pulgares en modo de aprobación, me sentí satisfecha.

-Alice, dime la hora- le dije.

-Son las seis y cuarenta y cinco- dijo mi amiga.

-De acuerdo, todavía tengo tiempo, rápido Alice, los zapatos- le dije algo desesperada.

Alice salió de la habitación, y en menos de lo que esperaba regresó.

-Ten, póntelos- dijo y puso los zapatos de taco en el suelo.

Después de calzarme los zapatos, escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta, odio que Edward sea tan puntual.

Salí de la habitación y le abrí la puerta.

-Hola- le dije apenas le vi.

-Hola- dijo él con la sonrisa de él que tanto me encantaba.

Nos quedamos mirando por buen rato, fue un momento especial, o bueno lo fue para mí.

-Oh, ten, las traje para ti- dijo Edward mientras me entregaba un ramo de flores.

-Gracias, voy a dejarlas adentro, ya vuelvo- le dije.

-No tardes- escuché que dijo.

Dejé las flores en la mesa, Alice después las pondría en agua.

Rápidamente fui y cogí un abrigo, al regresar a ver a mi hija y amiga, me di cuenta de que me susurraban un "_suerte". _

Salí a encontrarme con Edward, y tras apoyarme en su brazo, salimos del edificio.

Al entrar al auto, me di cuenta de que Edward no había perdido su caballerosidad, ya que se inclinó y me ayudó a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad.

En el camino al restaurante, ninguno de los dos había dicho alguna palabra, era un silencio, para nada incómodo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de viaje, llegamos al restaurante _"La Bella Italia"_, Edward no ha olvidado cual es mi comida favorita.

Entramos juntos al lugar, y cuando estuvimos dentro el recepcionista le preguntó a Edward, si tenía reservación.

-Sí, a nombre Cullen, Edward Cullen- respondió.

-Acompáñenme, por favor- dijo y lo seguimos.

Cuando el señor se fue, le pregunté a Edward.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer una reservación tan rápido?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Tú sabes, el apellido Cullen es muy influyente- dijo orgulloso.

Yo sólo pude rodar los ojos, debido a su respuesta.

Iba él preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento llegó el mesero.

-Bunas noches, señores, ya saben qué van a pedir.

-Yo quiero un _bollito misto_ del Piamonte- le dije

-¿Y usted señor?- dijo el mesero, refiriéndose a Edward.

-Yo quiero un _stracotto al barolo__- dijo Edward._

-De acuerdo, enseguida les traigo su orden- dijo el hombre y salió de mi campo de vista.

Hasta ese entonces los dos seguíamos muy callados.

Edward rompió el silencio y dijo.

-¿Y después de que nos separamos, qué ha sido de tu vida?- me preguntó curioso.

-Pues, qué te diré, Alice y yo buscamos trabajo aquí en LA, yo primero conseguí el trabajo de contadora en un pequeño restaurante, y después de un tiempo conseguí un trabajo como economista en una empresa de chocolates, la verdad me ha ido bien, pero después de lo que ocurrió, ya no tengo trabajo, oficialmente soy una desempleada- dije tratando de sonreír.

-Bella, si puedo ayudarte en algo, sólo dímelo- dijo Edward suplicante.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no, si consigo trabajo o algo parecido, quiero que sea por mis méritos, no porque tú me ayudes- le dije determinada.

-De acuerdo, entonces no toquemos más ese tema- dijo él.

-Pero y tú ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?- le dije.

-Pues, todo a seguido igual, o eso creo, en verdad Bella nada ha sido igual desde que te fuiste- dijo Edward.

Lo que dijo me incomodó un poco, pero para mi suerte justo en ese momento llegó la comida, y desde que los platos estuvieron en frente de nosotros, comimos en un silencio que para mí, fue incómodo.

Tanto Edward como yo, habíamos terminado de comer, cuando de fondo empezó a sonar la canción Flightless bird, American mouth, por la cara de Edward cruzó una sonrisa y dijo.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó, mientras me extendía su mano.

Yo acepté gustosa su mano, y fuimos directo a la pista de baile.

Bailamos lentamente esa canción, la verdad lo había extrañado mucho, de nada servía ocultarlo más, yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

Cuando la canción terminó, ambos volvimos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa.

Cogí mi abrigo y mi cartera, mientras que Edward me abrazaba de la cintura, pagó la cuenta y salimos del lugar.

Ya en el auto, nos pusimos a conversar.

-¿En serio? Emmett y Rosalie, ¿se casaron?- le pregunté divertida, la verdad nunca lo hubiera creído, siempre estaban peleando.

-Te lo aseguro, incluso, Rosalie está embarazada, está esperando un hijo de Emmett- dijo él muy feliz por su hermano.

-Oh que lindo- dije emocionada.

-No creerás lo que ocurrió cuando Jasper se enteró de que Emmett y Rosalie eran novios, casi mata a mi hermano, tú sabes que aunque Rosalie sólo sea la hermana adoptiva de Jasper, él la quiere inmensamente- dijo Edward.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dije yo.

No me había dado cuenta que para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento.

Edward como el caballero que es, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, ya en la puerta del edificio nos despedimos.

-Hasta luego Edward, de verdad me encantó cenar contigo esta noche, gracias- le dije sinceramente

_-_Gracias a ti Bella, por haber aceptado cenar conmigo- dijo él.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, aunque hubiera deseado que sea más bien en su boca.

-Adiós- dije y entré al edificio.

Ya en el elevador, pensé en todo lo ocurrido en esta noche, pensaba en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a Edward.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, les gustó el capítulo? de verdad espero que sí, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios por agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguir mi historia, mil gracias de todo corazón, esperando que me comenten este capítulo, por supuesto agradeciéndoles desde ya, me despido, besitos!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bella Pov:

Habían pasado dos días desde que cené con Edward, la verdad no sabría decirles cómo me siento, en un principio pensé en mandar todo al demonio y perdonarlo, pero luego lo pensé bien y me dije a mi misma que eso no sería lo más correcto. Porque aunque me moría de ganas por volver con él, yo aun no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ya que desde la noche que cenamos juntos, ni siquiera me ha llamado ni nada, me pone triste saber que quizá para él la noche que salimos no significó lo mismo que para mí.

Pero dejemos de hablar de Edward, en estos momentos estoy en mi habitación tratando de ver que ponerme, estoy muy nerviosa, Jacob mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, se enteró de que desperté, y vendrá a visitarme, según lo que Alice me dijo, cuando estuve sin despertar él vino a verme algunas veces, pero no se quedaba por mucho tiempo alegando que le hacía muy mal veme en ese estado.

Jacob, siempre ha sido así, preocupándose de mí demasiado., es el mejor amigo que alguien podría desear.

Después de tanto pensarlo, decidí ponerme unos jeans algo apretados con una blusa muy linda de color rosa, la verdad quería verme bien presentable ante Jacob.

Según lo que me dijo por teléfono, llegaría cerca de las tres de la tarde, aún tenía tiempo, recién era la una de la tarde, estaba en el departamento con mi hija, esa diablilla estaba en su habitación jugando a las muñecas.

Después de arreglarme lo suficiente, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi hija, para ya poder salir y salir al aeropuerto a recibir a mi amigo, Alice también había querido acompañarme pero tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer en su casa de modas, pero bueno al menos llegará a tiempo para la cena.

-Cariño, apresúrate, se nos hace tarde- le dije a mi hija mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Ya mami, ya estoy lista- dijo mi pequeña mientras aparecía delante de mí, usando un lindo vestidito color celeste, que le quedaba muy lindo, junto con unos zapatos de muñeca.

…

…

Al cabo de unos minutos al fin llegamos al aeropuerto, quizá suene desesperada, pero estoy muy emocionada por volver a ver a Jacob.

Mi hija y yo estábamos paradas justo en la parte por donde los pasajeros venían llegando, y fue entonces cuando lo vi, literalmente me lancé a sus brazos, él muy alegre me respondió el abrazo, cuando nos separamos hablé.

-Jacob, te extrañé- le dije a punto del llanto.

-Yo también hermosa- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Inmediatamente nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Hey, sigo aquí- dijo mi pequeña haciendo acto de presencia

Al regresar la mirada a mi hija me di cuenta de que realmente estaba muy feliz, igual que yo.

-Hola princesa- dijo Jacob mientras la alzaba por los aires.

-Bien, basta de saludos y vamos rápido a la casa- dije yo aún con mi gran sonrisa en el rostro.

…

…

Llegamos y en todo el camino Jacob no paraba de hacer chistes conmigo y con mi hija, definitivamente el tiempo nunca cambiará a mi amigo.

Cuando llegamos Nessie había ido rápidamente hacia su habitación, según lo que me dijo iba a hablar con una amiguita.

Jacob fue a dejar sus maletas en la habitación, se quedará aquí, en la habitación para invitados, aún no sé por cuánto tiempo.

Estaba a punto de dirigirme dónde Jacob, tenía mucho que preguntarle, pero justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

Resignada me volvía hacia la entrada, al abrir la puerta tenía en frente de mí a Edward con un ramo de flores en la mano, eran lirios blancos, mis preferidos, no lo ha olvidado.

-Hola- me dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Hola- le dije

Y precisamente en ese momento tenía que aparecer Jacob.

-Bella – venía diciendo mi amigo muy alegre, hasta que vio a Edward, y su tono de voz cambio rápidamente a uno brusco y dijo-Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó acusatoriamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Edward a la defensiva.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella me incumbe-dijo Jacob regresando su mirada molesta hacia mi.

-No quiero ser grosero pero no vine a hablar contigo Jacob, vine a hablar con Bella y no me iré a menos que ella me lo pida- dijo Edward.

-Edward, por favor, vete- le dije yo, con mi voz que denotaba tristeza

Edward me miró confundido pero no dijo nada, simplemente se fue.

Cerré la puerta y dirigí mi mirada a Jacob, que por lo visto seguía molesto.

-Te explicaré- le dije mientras nos sentábamos en los muebles de la sala.

Jacob seguía sin decirme nada, así que empecé con mi relato.

Le conté todo, desde lo que mi hija hizo para conocer a Edward, hasta la cena que tuve con Edward, mi amigo cuando terminé de hablar seguía muy callado, al principio me asustó, quizá aún después de contarle todo seguía molesto, pero no fue así, ya que lo que me dijo fue:

-Bella, sólo quiero que seas feliz, y que importa si no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que estés con Edward, sólo quiero que te cuides y que procures que no lastimen de nuevo tu corazón- había dicho mi amigo.

La verdad me sorprendió mucho sus palabras, pero las agradecí de todo corazón.

Jacob en estos momentos está desempacando sus cosas, mi hija sigue metida en su habitación, y yo en mía, tratando de organizar mis ideas y mis sentimientos.

Edward Pov:

Estoy furioso, qué demonios hacía Jacob en casa de Bella, yo había ido con mis mejores intenciones de hablar y estar un rato con Bella, pero aparece ese Jacob y lo arruina todo, maldición, todos saben que Jacob ha estado enamorado de Bella desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que ésta es muy despistada y no se ha dado cuenta, de seguro el imbécil ese aprovechará el momento para conquistarla, tengo que actuar rápido, no puedo volver a perderla.

No sé cómo pero mañana mismo hablaré con Bella, tengo que saber exactamente cuáles son sentimientos hacia mí, y si vale la pena luchar por su amor de nuevo.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, gracias por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, y por agregarme a sus favoritos, muchas gracias, espero que también les guste este capítulo y que lo comenten, gracias, bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella Pov:

Jacob, estuvo aquí en L.A. cerca de dos semanas, tuvo que regresar a Forks, porque según él no le gustaba mucho estar en una ciudad como esta, aunque la verdad yo pienso que se fue porque le incomodo mucho ver a Edward aquí.

Edward, lo extraño mucho, las pocas veces que ha vuelto al departamento, no lo he recibido yo, sino más bien mi hija o Alice, he querido verlo pero no me he atrevido a hacerlo, tengo miedo de afrontar lo que siento.

Edward Pov:

Lo sé, soy un idiota, quiero estar junto a Bella y mi hija, pero lo único que hago es alejarme, no sé, cuando vi a Jacob ahí, sentí unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero me contuve sólo para no veme como un loco extraño.

Todos los días llamo a mi hermano Emmett, para saber cómo va el manejo de la empresa, él se quedo a cargo mientras yo estoy afuera, en estos momentos, no saben cómo envidió a mi hermano, tiene todo lo que yo alguna vez quise, una familia.

No sé si lo mencioné, pero Rosalie es mi gran confidente, ayer por la noche hablamos, le dije lo que sigo sintiendo con respecto a Bella, y sus palabras aún suenan en mi mente.

"_Si la amas, lucha por ella",_ fue exactamente lo que dijo.

Sé que tiene razón pero tengo miedo, miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí.

Es decir han pasado varios años, y con eso los sentimientos también van cambiando. Si ella no me quiere a su lado, creo que lo único que me queda en la vida, que verdaderamente me importa es mi hija.

Bella Pov:

Es sábado por la madrugada, mi hija sigue durmiendo en su habitación, y yo simplemente no puedo dormir, en todo el día no he dejado de pensar en Edward, lo sé suena raro, creo que haré lo único que puedo hacer, ir donde Alice.

Entré lo más despacio que pude y la desperté suavemente, al principio pareció no quería abrir los ojos, pero después de tanta insistencia por mi parte al fin se abrió los ojos, y se sentó en la cama, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Más vale, qué me despiertes por algo bueno- dijo un tanto molesta.

-Lo siento Alice, pero no podía dormir- le dije en susurros.

Nos quedamos viendo por un rato, hasta que no pude más y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar, ella no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó fuertemente.

-No sé, qué hacer- le dije entre sollozos, sin soltarme de nuestro abrazo.

-Tranquila cariño, dime ¿es por Edward, qué estás así?- dijo separándose de mí, para poder verme a los ojos.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, no encontraba mi voz.

-Bella, sé que tienes miedo, lo que no entiendo es por qué, todos sabemos que amas a Edward, y que él también te ama a ti, también sé que se equivocó pero admítelo, él está muy arrepentido, y si quieres mi opinión, tú debes darle una oportunidad, debes darte la oportunidad, de ser completamente feliz de nuevo-dijo mi amiga.

Yo no le respondí nada, lo único que hice fue abrazarla nuevamente, después de todo para eso están las mejores amigas.

…

…

Los rayos de luz, que se filtraban por la ventana, hicieron que me despertara rápidamente, al abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta de que esta no era mi habitación,_ cielos_, pensé. Me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Alice, me di la vuelta y vi como mi mejor amiga, seguía durmiendo. Con extremo silencio me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Lo primero que hice fue dedicarme a hacer el desayuno, cocinar, una de las cosas que más me gusta y distrae.

Preferí no pensar, así que sólo me dediqué a hacer uno de los mejores desayunos, preparé tostadas, batido de mora y coco, también hice huevo revuelto con salchichas fritas, y eso. La verdad me quedó espectacular.

En cuestión de minutos, mi hija y Alice a parecieron el cocina, ambas se veían con cara de tener mucha hambre.

-Buenos días, mami- dijo mi pequeña.

-Buenos días, corazón- le dije dulcemente.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo mi amiga Alice.

-Buenos días Alice- le dije con una sonrisa.

Empezamos las tres a desayunar, la verdad es que sí estaba rico el desayuno.

Después de eso, todas nos dedicamos a hacer cosas diferentes, Alice revisaba su correo según lo que me dijo, mi hija estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, mirando la televisión, mientras que yo estaba muy ocupada en mi laptop, buscando en internet, para ver si encontraba trabajo, odia pasar sin hacer nada.

Edward Pov:

Hoy es sábado, y me levanté con la mente clara y mis ideas ordenadas, sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Después de bañarme y vestirme, salí presuroso del hotel, y me dirigí de inmediato al departamento de Bella, de hoy no pasaba, tengo que arreglar mi situación con Bella.

..

..

Llegué y cada piso que subía, hacía que me pusiera cada vez más nervioso, una vez que estuve en la puerta de Bella, toqué un par de veces, esperando que alguien abra, de inmediato, Bella apareció, se veía igual de hermosa que siempre.

-Hola- dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿vienes por Reneesme?- dio ella con intención de entrar de nuevo.

-No, vine a verte a ti, quiero hablar contigo- le dije tranquilamente.

Ella me miró dudosa, pero al final cerró la puerta, quedando conmigo afuera, en el pasillo.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, hasta que fui yo quien habló primero.

-Bella, quiero serte sincero, yo te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo, quiero saber si tú también me amas, porque si es así, me encantaría volver a intentarlo contigo- dije.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo me miraba, lo que hacía que me ponga más nervioso.

-Di algo, por favor- le pedí suplicante.

-Yo….yo también te amo- dijo en voz baja, pero aún así la escuché.

Después de oír esas palabras, me acerque a ella y la besé, la besé como tantas veces lo desee desde que volví a encontrarla, ahora que la tengo de nuevo conmigo de nuevo, haré hasta la imposible por mantenerla a mi lado.

**Hola que tal, les gustó el capi? jeje espero que sí, al fin Edward y Bella están juntos, ¡Qué emoción! jaja, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por sus alertas, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por todo gracias. Espero que también me comenten este capítulo xD**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella Pov:

Edward me estaba besando, algo que había extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo, sentir sus labios rozar de nuevo con los míos es la mejor sensación.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, y también porque el lugar en que nos encontrábamos no era el más adecuado para una escena sí.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-De seguro no más que yo- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él también sonrió con mi respuesta, y se acercó para volver a besarme.

…

…

Edward y yo estamos juntos cerca de un mes, y no saben lo feliz que me pone eso, el tenerlo cerca hacía que me sintiera completa otra vez.

Es sábado y aún estoy en mi cama, acabo de despertarme, estaba mirando al techo algo distraída, cuando de pronto, un pequeño torbellino entró a mi habitación, era mi hija Reneesme.

-¡Mami, mami!- decía mi pequeña, mientras saltaba de un lado para el otro.

-Hola corazón, ¿podrías calmarte, y decir qué sucede?- le dije yo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces se detuvo y vino corriendo hacia mí, con una tarjeta en las manos y dijo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Lo que me dijo me desconcertó un poco, ¿hoy era mi cumpleaños? había estado tan distraída los últimos días que llegué a olvidarlo, ¡Por Dios, qué tonta, olvidar mi propio cumpleaños!

Típico de mí.

-Gracias corazón- dije cuando salí de mi trance.

Después de eso, salí de mi habitación para poder desayunar, en la cocina estaba ya Alice, me saludo muy efusivamente diciendo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, amiga- dijo ella muy sonriente.

-No me lo recuerdes- dije yo, la verdad odio que recuerden mi cumpleaños, me hace sentir más vieja.

-¿Quieres ver cuál es tu regalo?- dijo ella entusiasmada.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- dije yo.

-Es verdad, no la tienes, así que vamos- dijo mientras a mí y a mi hija nos guiaba a su habitación.

Al entrar en su habitación, pude darme cuenta de que en su cama estaba una gran caja de color blanco, al llegar a ella pude ver que era un lindo vestido color celeste claro, algo apretado en la cintura y suelto lo demás.

-Es hermoso Alice- dije con mucha emoción.

-Lo sé- dijo mi amiga, halagándose a ella misma.

Estábamos ahí conversando las tres, cuando escuchamos que alguien llamo a la puerta, inmediatamente fui a abrir.

Era Edward, con un gran y hermoso ramo de flores rosas.

-Hola hermosa- dijo él cuando entró al departamento y dejaba las flores en la mesa del salón.

Después de dejar el ramo en su sitio, vino hasta mí y besó con todo el amor que se puede transmitir en un beso.

- Hola- le dije con una sonrisa, cuando al fin nos separamos.

- Feliz cumpleaños- dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras me seguía sujetando por la cintura.

-Deja de recordármelo- le dije con una mueca en el rostro.

Cosa que hizo que él riera, al principio me molestó pero después lo deje pasar y volví a besarlo.

Estábamos metidos en nuestra burbuja, cuando Alice apareció diciendo:

-Hey, consíganse un cuarto- dijo me media molesta.

Yo me puse roja como un tomate mientras que Edward sólo sonrió de manera encantadora.

Después de eso, él fue a la habitación de mi hija a saludarla.

Regresó y dijo.

-Y bien ¿qué quiere hacer hoy la cumpleañera?- dijo muy sonriente.

-Pues no sé, ¿qué me sugieres?- dije yo

-Mmm, no sé, nuestra querida hija, me ha dado la idea de ir al nuevo parque de diversiones ¿ te parece bien?- dijo Edward.

-De acuerdo- dije yo.

Entonces los tres, mi hija Edward y yo, salimos a pasear por las calles de Los Angeles, Alice no quiso venir con nosotros alegando que tenía mucho trabajo que terminar.

Los tres pasamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial, entre tienda y tienda, nuestra hija estaba algo molesta, ya que ella quería ir al parque de diversiones, así que en la tarde después de almorzar en Restaurante de comida china, fuimos al parque.

Mi hija se divertía mucho de juego en juego, estaba ella más feliz por este día que yo, daba parecía que la cumpleañera era ella y no yo, aunque cabe decir que su cumpleaños fue hace dos días, hicimos una pequeña fiesta, con los amiguitos de mi hija, ella era feliz y yo a la vez también lo era.

Y así pasamos la tarde entre risas y juegos, la tarde estaba por terminar entonces decidimos regresar al departamento.

Al llegar estábamos los tres parados en la puerta, mi hija entró rápidamente al departamento, mientras que Edward y yo, seguíamos en la puerta, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

-Bella ¿Quisieras salir a cenar hoy conmigo?- dijo él esperanzado.

-Claro- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok, te parece si paso por ti a las 7:00- dijo él

-Ok- dije y me acerqué a besarlo.

Él me correspondió el beso, y después de unos largos segundos nos separamos, y así entré al departamento.

…

…

Estaba terminando de prepararme para mi cita con Edward, había decidido por ponerme el vestido de Alice, me quedaba muy bonito.

Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta, seguro es Edward, así que rápidamente me puse perfume, cogí mi abrigo y salí.

Él estaba en la puerta luciendo un traje negro con una camisa blanca, lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era.

-¿Vamos?- dijo él, mientras me brindaba su brazo.

Gustosa lo agarré y de inmediato salimos del edificio.

…

…

Llegamos al restaurante, era uno que hace poco habían inaugurado se llamaba _"La delicia"_ se notaba que era muy elegante.

Entramos y después de que el hombre de la entrada verificó el nombre de Edward, entramos y nos dirigió hacia nuestra mesa.

Pedimos nuestra orden, y entonces nos quedamos solos Edward y yo, no sé si era imaginación mía o qué, pero Edward se notaba algo distraído y pensativo.

-Edward ¿Qué sucede?- dije curiosa.

Él me miró a los ojos, en ellos se demostraba la duda, y dijo:

-Bella, he estado pensando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y quiero comprar un departamento aquí en LA, tú sabes vivir en un hotel, no es lo mejor del mundo- dijo bien serio.

-Me encanta la idea, así no tendrás excusa de irte de aquí- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Genial, entonces te parece si desde mañana me ayudas a buscar un departamento- dijo él

-Claro, me encantaría- dije

Me pareció tonto que estuviera preocupado por algo así, si él sabe que lo amo, como creer que no quiero que esté aquí, de seguro pensaba eso.

Pero aunque me haya dicho lo que le preocupaba, sentía que aun no me decía algo.

-Hay algo más?- pregunté interrogante.

-Pues sí, verás estaba pensando también en construir uno de mis hoteles aquí, para manejar de mejor manera la empresa- dijo Edward.

-Me parece genial, no está bien que descuides tu trabajo- dije.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente.

-¿Por qué- dije confundida.

-Por siempre apoyarme- dijo

-Sabes que te amo- dije y me levanté para poder besarlo.

Después de aclarar todo, llegó nuestra comida y nos dispusimos a comer, nos encontrábamos un profundo pero cómodo silencio.

Al terminar de comer, escuchamos como en el fondo del salón se escuchaba esa canción, la que Edward me dedicó en el tiempo que nos conocimos.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo mi novio.

-Claro- dije yo

Entonces nos levantamos y en la pista de baile nos pusimos a bailar al ritmo de l música, así fue como me pase mi cumpleaños, con las dos personas que más amo en el mundo, a mi hija Reneesme y a mi novio Edward, no podía pedir más.

**Holiss, que tal mis queridas lectoras, les gustó el capi? espero que sí, jajaja, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por agregarme a sus favoritos, bueno no sé que más decirles, bye, cuídense xD **


	16. Chapter 16

Bella Pov:

Después de mi cumpleaños, podría decirse que todo ha transcurrido normal, mi hija asiste diariamente a la escuela, no me puedo quejar, es una excelente alumna.

Edward y yo nos vemos a diario, con respecto a lo de su trabajo no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre el tema, y eso me preocupa un poco, es decir me encanta estar con Edward, pero no quiero que por ello descuide su trabajo.

En estos momentos estoy en limpiando el departamento, Alice está en su trabajo, mi hija en la escuela, y Edward llegará en cualquier momento, dijo que teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante, no tengo idea de qué.

Estaba aspirando la sala, mientras escuchaba la radio, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba a la puerta, apagué la aspiradora y de inmediato fui a abrir la puerta.

Era Edward, parado en frente mío, y no estaba segura pero podía percibir cierto nerviosismo en su mirada.

-Hola amor- dije y me lancé a besarlo.

Él de inmediato respondió a mi beso y dijo:

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- dijo en tono serio.

-Ok pasa- le dije y cerré la puerta cuando ambos estuvimos dentro.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala y ninguno decía nada, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

-Y bien, ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?- le pregunté curiosa.

Edward me miró a los ojos, como queriendo ver algo en ellos.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre construir una empresa mía aquí en LA-dijo

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, no entendía lo que quería decir.

-Creo que no va a funcionar- dijo por fin.

No entendía a lo que se refería.

-A qué te refieres con "no va a funcionar"- le pregunté interrogante.

-A eso, a que no creo que funcione, es decir tengo todo allá en NY, mis negocios mi familia, todo y cambiar todo acá va a ser muy complicado- dijo seriamente.

Al fin entendí lo que quería decir, él quería que nos separemos.

-De acuerdo, si te parece que lo mejor es separarnos, pues está bien- dije tristemente.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo confundido- lo que trataba de decir es que sería mejor si tú, nuestra hija y yo nos vamos a vivir en Nueva York- dijo explicándome.

Al oír sus palabras inmediatamente subí la mirada.

-Entonces me equivoqué- dije sintiéndome como una tonta.

-Pues déjame decirte que sí, perdón si te confundí, pero no sabía cómo te lo tomarías- dijo mirándome en modo de disculpa.

-Tonto- dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos para poder besarlo.

Al separarnos, él estaba muy sonriente y dijo.

-¿Y aceptas?-dijo aún con algo de miedo.

¿Aceptaba? La verdad es que no sé, pero si me pongo a pensar el único motivo por el que salí de Nueva York era para estar lejos de Edward, pero ahora que estamos juntos nada me retiene aquí.

Entonces muy segura acepté.

-De acuerdo, estoy segura de que a Reneesme le encantará la idea- dije yo.

-No lo dudo- dijo él, y entonces volvió a besarme.

Pasamos lo que quedaba de la mañana juntos, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la escuela por nuestra hija.

La recogimos y fuimos a almorzar, apenas terminamos fuimos al departamento queríamos darle la noticia a Alice, a nuestra hija ya se lo dijimos y cómo supuse se lo tomó de maravilla.

….

….

Han pasado tres días desde que decidimos en ir a vivir los tres en Nueva York, mi hija y yo estábamos terminando de preparar las maletas, Edward estaba arreglando todo para el viaje, mientras que Alice se encontraba aún en su habitación, había tomado esto de mi mudanza muy bien, aunque el separarme de mi mejor amiga, pienso que será muy difícil, no nos habíamos separado en muchos años.

Ya, al fin terminé de empacar, Edward dijo que no lleve muchas cosas, que él se encargaría de comprarme cosas allá, al principio traté de negarme, me gusta obtener las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo, pero fui muy complicado de vencer a Edward, así que al final accedí.

….

….

Mi hija y yo, ya estábamos listas con las maletas, estábamos las dos junto con Alice, en la puerta del edificio, esperábamos a que Edward llegara.

Cuando el taxi llegó con Edward en él, inevitablemente me sentí triste.

-Adiós Alice- dije tratando de evitar la lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a mi casi hermana.

-Adiós Bella, no olvides llamar a diario- dijo con voz triste

-No lo olvidaré- dije entre sollozos.

Nos separamos y fue el turno de despedirse de mi hija.

-Adiós tía Alice- dijo mi pequeña.

-Adiós corazón- dijo Alice, mientras se agachaba para poder quedar a su altura.

-Ten esto es para ti- dijo mi amiga, mientras se quitaba el collar del cuello, ese que siempre usaba y se lo entregaba a mi hija.

-Gracias tía- dijo Nessie.

Después de la despedida, que para mí fue de lo más triste, Edward nos ayudó a guardar las maletas en la cajuela del taxi, subimos en el y fuimos directo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos y después de realizar todos los trámites necesarios para al abordaje, al fin subimos al avión con rumbo a Nueva York.

Instintivamente, apoyé mi hombro en el de Edward, él delicadamente depositó un beso en mi frente, acto que hizo que yo sonriera, mi hija estaba sentada al otro lado de mí, se notaba a simple vista lo feliz que estaba con todo esto.

….

….

Acababa de despertarme, aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados, me dolía horrores el cuello, el haber dormido en esta posición me está trayendo sus consecuencias, sentí que alguien me movía ligeramente.

-Amor, despierta, estamos a punto de aterrizar- dijo Edward con voz suave.

Abrí los ojos despacio, y me encontré a Edward mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola- le dije aún con un poco de sueño.

-Hola cariño- dijo él.

Me giré y observé a mi pequeña mirar por la ventana.

-Hola corazón- dije yo.

-Hola mami- dijo ella regresando su mirada a mí.

Desde ese momento me mantuve despierta, al cabo de un poco más de media hora llegamos.

Al aterrizar el avión y bajar del mismo, pude percibir el evidente cambio de ambiente.

Los tres caminamos por el pasillos del aeropuerto, cómo una familia muy feliz y unida, casi no lo puedo creer pero a tan sólo unos pasos de nosotros estaba toda la familia de Edward, inmediatamente regresé a ver a mi novio con una evidente confusión, de verdad que no me los esperaba aquí.

-Bella, cariño- dijo Esme acercándose a mí, mientras me abrazaba, ella siempre fue como una madre para mí.

-Hola Esme- dije yo también muy alegre.

Al separarnos, ella me miró con mucho cariño.

-Hola Carlisle- dije mientras abrazaba a mi ahora suegro.

-Hola Bella- dije él mientras correspondía a mi abrazo.

Mi hija también estaba feliz saludando a sus abuelos.

Atrás de ellos puede ver a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-Hola enana- dijo Emmett, mientras cómo en los viejos tiempos me abrazaba al estilo oso, adoraba a este chico.

-Hola Rosalie- dije cuando su esposo me soltó, ella era una chica realmente agradable, me caía bien, aunque no llegamos a socializar mucho en el pasado.

Después del recibimiento tan afectivo por parte de la familia de Edward, ellos fueron a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, quedamos en que iríamos a cenar hoy en la noche.

Edward, mi hija y yo fuimos al departamento, en que ahora viviremos los tres juntos.

Llegamos, y mientras subíamos por el ascensor, no podía sentir cierto nerviosismo en mi interior, por volver al que antes fue también mi hogar.

Entramos en el apartamento, mi hija de inmediato corrió a la que dijo era su habitación, yo me quedé ahí mirando todo con detenimiento, seguía igual como la recordaba.

-No quería que tu esencia se fuera de aquí- dijo Edward, leyendo mis pensamientos, según él soy como un libro abierto, no cabe duda.

Yo sonreí al oír sus palabras, y sin pensarlo más lo besé con todo el amor que sentía.

-Te amo- dije cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también te amo, mi princesa- dijo Edward.

Y rápidamente volvimos a besarnos, sintiendo yo, como todo volvía a ser como antes, porque este era mi lugar, al lado de Edward.

**Hola, que tal nuevo capi, Edward y Bella en NY, les gustó? gracias por sus comentarios chicas, espero que también me comenten este capitulo, gracias desde ya, besos, se cuidan :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Bella Pov:

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo, y si todo salía bien, hoy dejaría de ser una desempleada, Edward en estos momentos está en la empresa, trabajando, mi hija en la escuela. A Edward no le agrada mucho yo trabaje, pero siempre he odiado la idea de depender de alguien, pues bien, al final terminó aceptando que trabaje. Les sigo contando desde que nos mudamos mi hija y yo a LA, todo ha marchado muy bien, mi relación con Edward cada vez es más fuerte, lo amo y siempre lo amaré. Mi hija como ya lo he dicho antes es una excelente alumna, apenas dos días después de nuestra llegada aquí, la inscribimos en una escuela privada, rápidamente socializó con sus compañeritos, y para la suerte de mi hija, le tocó de compañera a la hija de Jasper, una niña adorable, que según lo que me dijo Nessie, la conoció cuando ella anteriormente estuvo aquí, ahora que menciono a Jasper, creo que olvidé comentarles algo que seguro les interesará.

_Flashback:_

_Cómo habíamos quedado, en la noche fuimos a cenar a la de los padres de Edward, tanto ellos como nosotros estábamos muy felices de tenerlos cerca._

_Llegamos, y Edward como siempre me abrió la puerta del auto, para así poder bajar, claro que hizo lo mismo con nuestra pequeña._

_Entramos y fue Esme quien nos recibió._

_-Hola Bella, pasa- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla._

_Entré y en eso pude observar cómo saludaba a mi pequeña, con un gran cariño, típico de una abuela, o más bien típico de Esme._

_Entramos, y pudimos observar que todos estaban aquí, incluido Jasper con su hija._

_Mi hija rápidamente fue dónde la pequeña y se pusieron a jugar juntas, genial._

_Edward y yo saludamos a todos los presentes ahí, primero a Carlisle, luego a Emmett que como siempre me recibió con un gran abrazo, luego a una muy embarazada Rosalie, y por último me acerqué a Jasper._

_-Hola Jasper, tanto tiempo- dije mientras le saludaba con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Hola Bella, siento no haber estado en el aeropuerto- dijo con una sonrisa algo apenado._

_- Descuida- dije yo- Y ¿María? ¿Por qué no has venido con ella?- le pregunté interrogante._

_Al principio lo vi dudar antes de contestar, pero al final dijo._

_-Ella y yo nos separamos hace varios años- dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_-Lo siento- dije realmente apenada._

_La verdad si lo sentía por Jasper, él es un buen hombre, y recuerdo muy bien, cuando éramos jóvenes lo enamorado que estaba de María, pero también recuerdo el amor que mi amiga Alice llegó a sentir por él._

_Fin del flashback_

Y bien así fue cómo me enteré de que Jasper y María no están juntos, recuerdo que al día siguiente, se lo conté a Alice, literalmente gritó de la emoción cuando se lo dije, para mí nunca fue un secreto el saber que ella estaba y sigue estando enamorada de Jasper.

Alice Pov:

Estoy agotada de tanto papel y pale por acá, realmente odio que justo hoy mi asistente haya tenido que faltar, no puedo con tanto trabajo. Bien necesito un descanso pero ya, para mi buena suerte la hora del almuerzo llegó y salí a almorzar.

Bajé presurosa del lugar, e iba algo distraída, tanto que no me fije cuando alguien pasó cerca de mí, y chocamos accidentalmente, inmediatamente me disculpé, y una voz que conocía muy bien me respondió.

-Descuida- dijo.

Esa voz era de….

-¿Jasper?- exclamé muy sorprendida mientras alzaba la mirada.

Al levantar mi mirada se conectó con la de él, inconscientemente le sonreí, recibiendo de él la misma respuesta.

-Hola- le dije todavía algo sorprendida.

-Hola- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Nos miramos por un rato más, no entendía que hacía él aquí, así que pregunté:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté curiosa.

-Vine por negocios- respondió simplemente.

Tiene sentido, pensé.

-¿Quieres almorzar?- le pregunté.

-Ok- dijo

Entonces ambos caminamos el uno muy cerca del otro, y nos dirigimos al restaurante más cercano, entramos, nos sentamos y nadie decía nada aún, así que decidí romper el silencio.

-Y ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Jasper?-dije alegremente.

-Pues soy un empresario y padre, tengo una hermosa hija, a la que amo con todo el corazón- dijo sonriente.

-Sí, la recuerdo, me alegró por ti Jasper, de verdad te mereces ser feliz- dije sinceramente.

Él sonrió ante mis palabras y dijo:

-De seguro tú también eres muy feliz- dijo

-Sí, eso creo- dije poco convencida.

Él rió con mi respuesta y después de eso, seguimos conversando de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que me atreví a preguntar sobre María, gran error, pude ver cómo Jasper se ponía triste por un momento, según lo que me contó, ella la había abandonado poco después de que su hija nació, de verdad que esa mujer no quería a nadie.

Terminamos de almorzar, y decidimos salir a pasear un rato por ahí, la verdad en esos momentos no me importó la cantidad de cosa que tenía que hacer en la casa de modas, sólo me importaba estar cerca de Jasper.

Llegamos a un parque muy cercano, nos sentamos en una banca que daba una gran vista a la fuente de allí, por el momento ambos nos mantuvimos callados, en un silencio muy cómodo, no sé cómo pero lentamente giré mi cabeza hasta quedar frente a la de Jasper, y poco a poco fuimos acercando nuestros labios, hasta que sin darnos cuenta, nos besamos, en un beso tan puro y lleno de amor que valía la pena prolongarlo.

Nos separamos y ambos sonreímos felices, para después volver a unir nuestros labios.

**Hola que tal chicas, un poco de Alice y Jasper, les gusta? espero que sí, aunque claro no dejaré de lado a Edward y Bella, gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, son lo máximo, en serio, esperando que también me comenten este capítulo, me despido, bye chicas, se cuidan C:**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella Pov:

Recuerdan de la entrevista de trabajo de la que les platiqué, pues bien no resultó bien, idiotas, no aceptarme! Pero bueno ya que se puede hacer, han pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que estamos aquí en LA, todo podría decirse que marcha muy bien, mi relación va cada vez mejor, mi hija sigue siendo la misma niña adorable, mis padres que puedo decirles, al principio se disgustaron que haya vuelto con Edward, pero al final terminaron por aceptarlo y Alice, mi gran amiga hace algunos días que no hablo con ella, uno de estos días lo haré.

En estor momentos estoy terminando de arreglarme, ya que a Edward lo invitaron a una fiesta que realizará uno de sus socios, él dijo que es importante ir, así que yo encantada con tal de acompañarlo, pero bueno, iremos juntos cómo la pareja que somos, mi hija se quedó en la casa de sus abuelos, de Esme y Carlisle.

Estoy terminando de acomodarme el vestido, es uno corto que me llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, color blanco, con unos tacos negros muy bonitos, hoy decidí ponerme el collar que Edward me regaló hace unos días, es muy hermoso, en forma de corazón, lo adoro.

Estaba terminando de cepillarme, cuando Edward apareció por la puerta de la habitación, él ya estaba vestido, usaba un traje color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del traje, su cabello lucía como siempre algo revuelto, con ese toque de rebeldía que tanto me encantaba, me quedé como boba mirándolo, realmente se veía guapo.

Edward al observar mi mirada embelesada en él, sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Lo sé cariño, soy hermoso por naturaleza- dijo con aires de engreído.

Yo resoplé al escucharlo, pero después me acerque para poder besarlo.

Como siempre fui correspondida en el beso, cosa que me emocionó demasiado.

Al separarnos, ambos teníamos unas grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

-Estás muy guapo hoy- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward se separó un poco de mí, para poder observarme y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre me veo mal?- dije asustada.

-Más bien te ves demasiado hermosa para tu seguridad- dijo muy serio.

-Tonta- dije mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el hombro.

Él sonrió y juntos salimos de la habitación para ir a esa fiesta.

Bajamos rápidamente del edificio y subimos al coche de Edward.

…

…

Llegamos después de varios minutos, en el camino nos entretuvimos dándonos tiernas y suaves caricias, junto con cortos pero tiernos besos en los labios.

Bajamos del auto y entramos al lugar, el sitio se veía lleno de mucha gente, cosa que como siempre me incomodó, nunca me ha gustado este tipo de reuniones, pero todo sea por Edward.

-Vamos amor- dijo Edward nos guiaba a una mesa.

Estábamos por sentarnos cuando un hombre se nos acercó, era alto, moreno de cabello oscuro y ojos color café chocolate, muy guapo la verdad.

-Edward, qué gusto tenerte aquí, bienvenido seas tú y tu acompañante- dijo con una sonrisa, la misma que me incomodó un poco.

-Gracias Garret, mira te presento a mi novia Bella, Bella te presentó él es Garret, mi socio- dijo Edward presentándonos.

-Mucho gusto- dije amablemente.

-El gusto es mío linda dama- dijo el hombre, mientras me daba un beso en la mano, cosa que me incomodó un poco.

Edward parece ser que lo noto, ya que inmediatamente se despidió del hombre.

Entonces estuvimos un rato sentados en la mesa, platicando con otros hombres socios, que se encontraban allí, estaba muy alegre el ambiente, podría decirse.

Después de unos momentos, al fin nos quedamos solo Edward y yo, nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada, que estaba muy cerca del jardín, estábamos platicando y riendo como dos tontos enamorados.

Edward iba a decir algo, pero justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono.

-Perdona amor, ya regreso- dijo y salió rumbo al jardín.

Entonces me quedé allí, esperando que mi Edward regrese, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

Estaba con la cabeza agachada, así que la alcé inmediatamente, para así encontrarme con un hombre muy cerca de mí, era rubio, blanco y de ojos azules, muy guapo cabe decir.

-Hola, ¿Por qué tan sola, una mujer tan guapa, como tú?- dijo tratando de ser coqueto.

-En realidad no estoy sola, mi novio regresa en cualquier momento- dije tratando de no sonar grosera.

-De acuerdo, te parece si te hago compañía hasta que él regrese-dijo

-Ok- dije simplemente.

-Y se puede saber ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo curioso.

-Soy Bella- dije

-Pues tu nombre te lo tienes bien merecido eres demasiado bella- dijo coqueto.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

Edward Pov:

Estoy en una fiesta a la que me invitó un socio mío, he venido con mi Bella, quiero que todos sepan quine es la mujer que amo.

Estábamos los dos sentados conversando, cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Lauren mi asistente, para confirmar una cita de trabajo.

Estaba en el jardín y a punto de entrar de nuevo en el lugar, pero justo en ese momento, observó a mi Bella a través de la ventana, platicando muy sonriente son un hombre.

Algo en mi interior hizo que me sintiera terriblemente molesto y con unas ganas muy grandes de ahorcar a ese hombre, por el simple hecho de hacer sonreír a Bella en mi ausencia.

Entré pero para ese momento ese tipo ya se había ido, Bella se encontraba sola, y sin poder controlarme hable:

-Con qué muy feliz con ese tipo- dije molesto.

Bella se giró en su asiento a mirarme sorprendida y dijo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo confundida

-Que mientras yo me voy por unos minutos, tú ya encuentras con quien divertirte- dije y no entendí por qué lo hice.

Bella se levantó enojada de sus asiento y pego una muy fuerte cachetada en la mejilla haciendo que incluso yo voltease la cara.

-Eres un idiota- dijo firme y muy molesta, se dio la vuelta y se dio la vuelta dejándome solo ahí.

Inmediatamente la seguí, la llamaba pero eso no hacía que girase siquiera a mirarme.

Para estos momentos ya habíamos llegado a la puerta, para evitar que se fuera, la agarré del abrazo, gran error

-Suéltame- dijo muy molesta.

-No- dije yo

Ella iba a protestar pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí, Edward y Bella- dijo Tanya con fingida emoción.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- dije cansado y molesto.

-Nada cariño, sólo felicitarte por tu relación- dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-Vete de aquí- dijo esta vez Bella.

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto Bella- dijo con una sonrisa, hacia mi molesta novia- Adiós Edward- dijo y sin que lo espere se acercó hasta mí y me dio cori beso en los labios, cuando reaccioné, ella ya había entrado.

Cuando regresé mi mirada hacia la de Bella, ella más que molesta lucía triste.

Iba a hablar, pero Bella se fue rápidamente de mi lado, para correr al auto.

Ambos nos subimos al auto, en un muy evidente incómodo silencio.

…

…

Llegamos al departamento, Bella estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera esperó a que le abra la puerta del auto, bajo casi corriendo, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, entramos rápidamente al departamento, Bella iba delante de mí.

Iba a la habitación dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, pero Bella fue más ágil y cerró rápidamente la puerta, impidiendo mi acceso, quedando así yo fuera de la habitación.

De verdad que soy un idiota, primero le armo una escena de celos a Bella y después dejo que Tanya me bese, de verdad que la cagué.

**Hola que tal chicas, les gustó el capi? jajaj Edward celoso, jajajaj, lo sé, tardé demasiado en actualizar, chicas siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, de verdad lo siento, pero pueden dejarme su comentarios?¿ muchas gracias.**

**PD: les agradezco un montón por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, por agregarme a sus favoritos, por seguir mi historia, por todo, mil gracias chicas xD**


	19. Chapter 19

Alice Pov:

Ayer literalmente fue un día excepcional y grandioso para mí, después de mi salida en el parque con Jasper, él y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, era como si nos conociéramos de mucho más tiempo, y eso me encantaba.

Acabo de despertarme y aún no puedo creer todo lo que pasé ayer, es como un sueño, pero como todo sueño, al final siempre acaba, Jasper tiene que regresar a Nueva York, él tiene su vida echa allá, y aunque desearía ir con él, no puedo yo también ya tengo mi vida aquí.

Pero para calmarme dejaré de pensar en eso, me levanté presurosa y corrí a vestirme.

Salí del departamento, y me dirigí a la casa de modas, este sería el último día que este con Jasper, hoy termina sus negocios aquí, y tendrá que regresar a su casa, así que entiéndanme estoy triste.

Llegué al trabajo, y me puse a realizar algunas cosas en mi escritorio, aunque si les soy sincera no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo, mi mente está en otro lado, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando alguien entró a mi oficina.

Alcé de inmediato la mirada, y me encontré con un muchacho que en sus manos tenía un gran ramo de flores.

-Señorita Alice Brandon?- dijo interrogante.

-Soy yo- dije y me levanté a recibir el ramo.

Al cogerlo, agarre la tarjeta que tenía el ramo, decía:

"_Que tengas un muy lindo día, espero que podamos cenar hoy. Jasper" –_leí en voz alta_._

Oh Dios! Jasper es tan cariñoso, que lindo que es, de acuerdo tranquilízate Alice, y ahora sí a trabajar.

La tarde estaba por terminar, y no podía estar más ansiosa por que la noche llegue y poder cenar con mi Jasper, bueno aun no es mío, pero estoy segura que pronto lo será.

En todo, o bueno casi todo el día no pude concentrarme en mi trabajo, algunas personas pensaron que tenía algo, o que estaba enferma, ya que hoy por raro que parezca estaba muy callada y pensativa, algo difícil de ver en mí, porque siempre estoy hablando hasta por los codos.

En la tarde me llegó otro ramo de flores, igual de lindo que el anterior, pero este decía:

"_No importa cuánto tiempo estemos separados, lo que importa es cuánto tiempo estamos juntos, Jasper"_

Casi me pongo a llorar en ese mismo momento, él tenía razón, debíamos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo juntos.

…

…

Estaba en mi departamento terminando de cambiarme, había optado por ponerme un vestido negro un poco corto, con unos tacones algo altos color rojos, un poco de maquillaje y estoy lista, estaba eligiendo el abrigo que usaré, cuando alguien tocó la puerta, de seguro ese es Jasper, salí presurosa a recibirlo, y ahí estaba él, con un hermoso traje color azul marino, su camisa blanca y su corbata negra que le combinan muy bien, se veía simplemente guapo.

-Hola guapo- le dije yo coqueta.

-Hola hermosa- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba para darme un beso en la mejilla, es tan dulce.

Salimos agarrados de la mano del edificio, él me levo a un restaurante muy elegante, al llegar me di cuenta de que éramos los únicos en el lugar, regresé a mirar a Jasper algo confundida.

-Quise que fuera especial, así que reservé el lugar sólo para los dos- dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y lo rocé un poco sus labios con los míos.

Y así nos sentamos en la mesa y pedimos nuestra orden, mientras llegaba nos dedicamos a conversar sobre su vida y la mía, según lo que me dijo él es jefe de su propia empresa, ama su trabajo, pero a veces eso le impide estar lejos de su hija.

Platicamos de todo y nada a la vez, el estar junto a él hacía que me olvidara de todo, la noche pasó así sin más, al final terminamos bailando juntos en la pista, muy pegaditos, motivo por el cual terminé de sellar con broche de hora la noche.

….

….

Los rayos de luz que entran por mi ventana me despertaron, la verdad hubiera querido seguir durmiendo, pero la realidad siempre llama, después de haber pasado dos de los mejores días de mi vida, tenía que despertar a la realidad, hoy Jasper regresa a Nueva York, y no tengo idea de cuándo lo volveré a ver, me entristece saber que nos tenemos que separar, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, él tiene que regresar con su hija y lo entiendo.

Me terminaba de vestir para poder acompañar a Jasper al aeropuerto, alguien tocó la puerta y salí a abrir, era él.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa triste.

-Hola, no estés triste- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Yo me lancé a sus brazos y le dije bien bajito.

-Te voz a extrañar- dije a punto del llanto.

-Mi pequeña, tranquila, te prometo muy pronto estaremos juntos- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Yo no respondí, sólo entré por mi bolso, y salí para poder acompañarlo.

…

…

Llegamos al aeropuerto, y no podía evitar que mi corazón se oprimiera con saber que Jasper se irá de mi lado.

Entramos y entonces esperamos pacientemente a que el vuelo de Jasper saliera, cuando eso ocurrió ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos abrazamos muy fuerte, al separarnos él me dijo:

-Te quiero, Alice- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo no sabía que responder así que sólo le brinde una cálida sonrisa, mientras él se alejaba para abordar el avión.

Y así fue como pase de ser la chica más feliz que puede existir a ser la más triste.

**Hola que tal mis queridas lectoras, lo sé estoy demorando en actualizar, mis disculpas, eso sí agradezco un montón sus comentarios, muchas gracias, jejeje también sé que esperaban algo de Edward y Bella, pero lo siento hoy les tocón un poco de Jasper y Alice, les gustó? El capi?. Espero que sí y que me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios, gracias, chao chicas. **


	20. Chapter 20

Bella Pov:

Estoy en mi auto, camino a casa de Rosalie quedamos en ir juntas de compras, a mí no me gusta mucho ir de compras pero a ella sí, eso fue suficiente para acceder a salir juntas, la verdad me agrada mucho, es muy agradable pasar tiempo con ella, Rosalie está embarazada de un niño, sé que pronto dará a feliz, estoy feliz por ella.

Han pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que tuve esa pequeña discusión con Edward, esa noche él durmió en el sofá, al día siguiente se portó muy romántico conmigo y me pidió perdón, lo amo tanto que no pude resistirme y lo perdoné enseguida, prometió nunca más comportarse así.

Mi hija, Nessie, va muy bien en la escuela, aunque el otro día la maestra me mandó a llamar, según lo que me dijo mi hija se había agarrado a golpes con una compañerita de su salón, regañé a mi hija por comportarse así, me sorprendió mucho su comportamiento, ella nunca había sido así, cuando le pedí una explicación, lo único que dijo fue _"Ella lo comenzó todo, yo no tengo la culpa" _había dicho tratando de sonar inocente, la castigué y pasó cerca de una semana sin ver televisión y sin salir a jugar.

Después de eso no he tenido ningún problema en cuanto al comportamiento de mi hija, ella es una buena niña.

Con Alice me sigo comunicando todos los días, me cuenta de cualquier novedad de por allá y yo hago lo mismo contándole todo lo que vivo aquí, según lo que mi amiga me contó, Jasper estuvo allá en LA, y vivieron un corto romance él y Alice, la verdad me gustaría mucho que ellos estén juntos, pero dado que cada quien ya tiene su vida hecha tuvieron que separarse, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo.

Recuerdan la entrevista de trabajo que les dije tener, pues bien no tuve el puesto, dicen que me hace falta algunos títulos más, idiotas.

No importa ya veré que haré en un futuro.

Ahora bien, acabo del legar a la casa de Rosalie, bajé de inmediato del auto y toqué el timbre de la casa.

Me atendió Claudia la empleada, me dijo que esperara un momento que Rosalie ya salía.

Al cabo de unos una muy embarazada Rosalie salió.

-Hola Bella- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba a besarme en la mejilla.

-Hola Rose- dije yo.

-Vamos- dijo ella muy contenta, mientras se dirigía al auto.

Subimos y fuimos rumbo al centro comercial más cercano, entramos y subimos al segundo piso, mientras que Rose no paraba de hablar de todas las cosas nuevas que le ha pasado con esto del embarazo, la verdad me sentía feliz de que ella me tenga confianza, poco a poco he empezado a apreciarla mucho, aun con su fuerte carácter.

Apenas Rose vio una tienda de ropas de bebé, corrió hacia ella, yendo yo detrás de ella, entramos y la señora nos atendió muy amablemente después de decidirse entre algunos conjuntos de ropa, ella optó por llevarse todo eso, yo me reí por eso.

Salimos del local y después de recorrer varias tiendas decidimos descansar un rato, se notaba a simple vista el cansancio que sentía Rosalie, nos levantamos de nuestros puestos, y pude ver como Rose casi pierde el conocimiento, por poco se desmaya yo de inmediato la sostuve.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté algo alarmada.

-Descuida, estoy bien- dijo tratando de incorporarse.

-Creo que será mejor que os vayamos- dije yo, algo nerviosa todavía.

-No, descuidad estoy bien- dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

-No discutas y vamos- dije tratando de ayudarla, pero todo pasó tan rápido, mientras Rose trataba de levantarse cayó desmayada al piso.

Me asusté más al observar que por sus piernas recorría sangre.

-Ayuda, alguien que me ayude- empecé a decir desesperada, cuando un señor vino y me ayudó a levantarla, mientras llamaba a los paramédicos.

Yo estaba tan angustiada que llamé a Emmett, rápidamente contestó y dijo.

-Hola Bellita, ¿qué paso?- dijo como siempre alegre.

-Emmett, Rosalie se desmayó, en estos momentos se la están llevando al hospital central, apresúrate-dije yo rápidamente.

Espere recibir alguna respuesta por parte de Emmett, pero sólo escuché como había cortado la llamada, pobre.

Emmett Pov:

Estaba en mi oficina resolviendo unos asuntos, cuando escuché el teléfono sonar, era mi cuñadita Bella, como siempre le contesté muy alegre, hasta que supe el motivo de su llamada, mi Rose se había desmayado y ahora la estaban llevando al hospital, en cuanto Bella dijo eso, salí disparado al hospital.

Acabo de llegar, bajé apresurado de mi auto, entré y le pregunté a la recepcionista por mi esposa, me dijo que la estaba atendiendo, que subiera al segundo piso.

Llegué a la sala de espera, y ahí estaba Bella, con mi madre y Jasper.

-Emmett hola- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está?- fue lo primero que pregunté.

-Tranquilo tu padre lo está atendiendo, hijo- respondió mi madre.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, mi padre siempre ha sido un gran profesional.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó, y el bebé?- dije angustiado.

-Tranquilo, Rosalie se desmayó al estrés causado en los últimos días, y en cuanto al bebé, cálmate está fuera de peligro, pero dado lo que sucedió tuvieron que adelantar el parto-dijo Bella tranquilamente.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y era inevitable que me sitiera nervioso, hoy mismo tendría a mi hijo entre mis manos, qué emoción.

….

….

Ha pasado cerca de una hora desde que llegué y aun nadie me da noticias de mi mujer ni de mi hijo, y como dije antes me sentía muy nervioso como para sentarme, así que todo este tiempo no he dejado de caminar de un lado al otro.

-Emmett cálmate y siéntate, pronto verás a tu hijo- me dijo Edward un poco burlón, éste y su mi sobrina Reneesme llegaron hace poco al hospital.

-Claro, lo dices porque tú no pasaste por esto, tienes una hija, pero nunca estuviste en el momento en que nació, así que cállate Edward- respondí un poco grosero.

Mi hermano al oír mis palabras se puso serio de inmediato, y pude percibir cierta mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, pero qué tonto soy.

Después de eso, cierta atmósfera de tensión se instauró en el lugar, cosa que hizo que me sintiera incómodo, estaba por volver a dar unas vueltas por sala, cuando mi padre al fin salió.

-¿Quieres ver a mi nieto, Emmett?- dijo papá con una gran sonrisa.

Asentí con el cabeza, muy emocionado como para hablar.

Entré y ahí estaba mi esposa con nuestro hijo en brazos, me acerqué y sonreí como bobo, al contemplarlo bien.

-Hola amor- dije muy feliz.

-Hola cariño- dijo Rose.

Me acerqué dónde ella, y le dije:

-Gracias- hablé con gran sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella confundida.

-Por darme esto- dije refiriéndonos a los tres.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a besarme, al separarnos pudimos ver como nuestro pequeño bostezaba pidiendo comida, era un encanto de bebé.

Y era uno de estos momentos en los que no le podía pedir más a la vida.

**Hola chicas, les gustó? ya nació el hijo de Rose, es que siempre ponía que está embarazada y el hijo no nacía, jajaja. Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, mil gracias. Esperando que también me comenten esta capitulo, me despido, gracias desde ya xD**


	21. Chapter 21

Bella Pov:

Después del nacimiento del hijo de Rosalie, el pequeño Lucas, todo en la casa de los Cullen ha sido felicidad, ese pequeño sí que era un encanto, después cuando Rosalie volvió a su casa, la habitación estuvo repleta de muñecos para bebé, el pobre Emmett aún no se podía creer que fuera padre, lo entendió.

Qué más puedo contarles de mí, todo sigue igual, mi relación con Edward cada vez es mejor, lo amo y sé que él también me ama a mí, sigue siendo el mismo chico romántico del que me enamoré, él en estos momentos está en la oficina, mientras yo limpio y arreglo la casa, sigo desempleada y eso me molesta no me gusta pasar de vaga, Edward quiso contratar una niñera pero yo me negué rotundamente, me gusta así como estamos, cuando acabe de arreglar todo, me pondré a cocinar, para después ir por mi hija al colegio.

Reneesme, mi hija, la adoro cómo a nadie en este mundo, recuerdo que el día que nació Lucas, Emmett soltó un comentario que a mi parecer hirió un poco a Edward, había dicho:

"_Lo dices porque tú no pasaste por esto, tienes una hija, pero nunca estuviste en el momento en que nació, así que cállate Edward"_

Edward pasó pensativo toda la tarde me preocupé un poco, pero al darme sus explicaciones me quedé un poco sorprendida, él me dijo que quería tener otro hijo conmigo, cosa que me tomó desprevenida, no sé lo amo, pero creo no estar preparada.

Edward Pov:

Estoy en mi oficina tratando de arreglar algunos papeles, aunque trato de concentrarme no puedo ando un poco distraído desde hace algunos días, y es que hay algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar, es decir el no haber estado presente en el nacimiento de mi hija me entristece y mucho, soy su padre y debí haber estado presente, no obstante me encantaría tener otro hijo con Bella. Cuando se lo mencioné a ella, lo único que hizo fue mirarme con una sonrisa tierna y nada más, es decir no estaba convencida del todo en tener otro hijo junto, cosa que pone triste. Sé que me ama y todo pero no sé, no lo entiendo.

Reneesme Pov:

Estoy muy molesta, no lo puedo creer cómo esa compañerita mía, puede ser tan mala conmigo, no es justo yo soy buena niña, o eso creo.

Bien para me entiendan les contaré todo desde el principio, días después de venir mi papi, mi mami y yo a Nueva York, ingresé a una de las mejores escuelas de aquí, para mi buena suerte me tocó de compañera a Mackenzie, súper, hasta ahí todo bien, pero como siempre no todo puede ser del todo genial, tengo una compañera llamada Ashley, me odia y no sé por qué, no recuerdo haberle hecho algo malo.

Pero la cuestión es que desde que vivo aquí, ella no ha dejado de hacerme la vida imposible, primero me molesta haciéndome bromas pesadas, como ponerme el pie para que me tropiece, pegarme goma de mascar en el cabello, lanzarme papeles en la clase, y echarme la culpa a mí. Segundo me dice cosas como, tonta, boba, y cosas como esas, simplemente no la entiendo, incluso una vez me enojé tanto que me agarré a golpes con ella, motivo por el cual me tocó llamar a mi representante, mi mami no me regañó tanto pero aún así, rayos.

Hoy, quieren saber lo que hizo, me acusó ante la profesora diciendo que yo le estaba copiando en la lección escrita, cosa que no es cierto, pero la profesora no confía en mí, por tantas veces que me ha llamado la atención, por culpa de Ashley, tengo que llamar de nuevo a mi representante.

Alice Pov:

Estoy regresando a mi departamento, después de otro día más de trabajo, que cansado que se ha vuelto, aunque amo diseñar ropa, de verdad necesito un descanso.

Eso en cuanto a mi trabajo, ya que en mi vida amorosa, podría decirse, ando más o menos, jajajaj, es que estoy muy tiste sin Jasper, por qué tuvo que durar tan poco nuestro tiempo juntos, todos los días cuento para poder verlo, lo sé soy una exagerada, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Él y yo hablamos todos los días por facebook, él me cuenta cosas nuevas de su vida y yo hago lo mismo contándole cobre la mía, aunque estemos separados, a veces, siento como si lo tuviera bien cerca de mí.

Jasper Pov:

Estoy en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, la verdad no he podido descansar bien los últimos días, yo creo que es demasiado trabajo, creo que pronto me tomaré vacaciones.

Me encantaría tener a Alice conmigo, la extraño mucho, y sé que ella a mí también me extraña, aunque no me siento tan solo ya que tengo a mi hija conmigo, a mi pequeño cielito, como le digo yo.

Si quieren saber, estoy ideando un plan para tener a Alice conmigo de vuelta, aunque no sé si funcione, pero estoy casi seguro de que funcionará, eso espero, porque ahora que sé mis sentimiento hacia ella, voy luchar contra todo para tenerla conmigo.

Rosalie Pov:

Al fin un momento de silencio, esto de ser madre si que es duro, de verdad que no estaba preparada para esto, desde que Lucas nació todo ha cambiado en mi vida, amo a mi hijo y me encanta cuidarlo pero no sé, ahora estoy súper cansada, sólo en la noche, unas cuantas horas puedo descansar.

Emmett es un excelente papá, fue gracioso la primera vez que intentó cambiarle el pañal al bebé, lo adoro, a él y a mi hijo.

Emmett Pov:

Acababa de llegar de la oficina, presuroso subí a la habitación, para encontrarme con mi hermosa esposa dormida entre los suaves edredones de la cama, se veía tan hermosa.

Me acerqué suavemente y besé delicadamente su mejilla, fui a ponerme la pijama para acostarme al lado de mi mujer, la abracé y esperé hasta que el sueño me venza.

No podía pedir más, tenía una esposa a la que amo con todo el corazón, un hijo al que amo más que a mi vida, el pequeño Thomas, tengo un trabajo estable, casa, fortuna, todo lo que un hombre puede desear.

**Hola, mis queridas lectoras, lo sé ahora sí, tarde en actualizar, lo siento, es serio, la inspiración no llegaba, pero para compensarlas he subido dos capítulos, esperando que les gusté y comenten como lo han hecho hasta ahora, mil gracias por eso.**

**PD: Felices fiestas!**


	22. Chapter 22

Reneesme Pov:

Un día más de clases, qué aburrido, pero no tengo otra alternativa, estaba terminando de vestirme, había optado por ponerme una blusa color celeste, con unos jeans negros y un saco bien abrigado, en estos días hace mucho frío.

Salí de mi habitación, y fui de inmediato a la cocina a desayunar, mi papi ya estaba sentado el café, mientras que mi mami estaba preparando mi desayuno, esto es lo que siempre quise, una familia.

-Buenos días papi- dije sonriente, mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo mi papi.

-Buenos días mami- dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Buenos días corazón- dijo mamá.

Me senté y me puse a desayunar, mamá si que cocina delicioso, después de comer, cogí mi maleta, y con mi papi salimos rumbo a la escuela.

En el viaje del departamento a la escuela, iba muy callada, la verdad es que no tenía ningún tema de conversación.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña? te noto muy callada- dijo mi papi.

-Nada- dije despreocupadamente.

-Es que es raro verte muy callada, va en contra de tus principios- dijo medio burlón.

-Oye, yo no soy ninguna parlanchina- dije ofendida.

-Por supuesto que lo eres- dijo sonriente.

-Claro que no- dije yo.

-Claro que si- dijo él.

-Que no- dije

-Que si- dijo

Fingí enojo, y no volví a decir nada durante el viaje, la verdad es que tiene razón, a veces soy muy parlanchina, pero no siempre.

Llegamos a la puerta de la escuela de la escuela y papá estacionó el auto.

-Adiós cariño- dijo mientras yo bajaba del auto.

-Adiós papi- dije con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente entré a la escuela, en la entrada me encontré con Mackenzie, de inmediato nos agarramos a la conversa.

-Ness, dime ya sabes ¿qué quieres para navidad?- dijo Mackenzie muy emocionada.

-No aún no, Macka- le respondí, esa apodo le puse yo, ya que su nombre me parece algo largo.

Se notaba que ella sí estaba muy emocionada por los regalos de navidad, yo sin embargo no, no, y eso me extraña, por lo general soy muy entusiasta en estas fechas.

Mamá dice que es por todo lo que he pasado en los últimos meses, por el cambio de casa, de amistades y todas esas cosas.

-Ok, jeje, vamos a clase- dijo mi ahora mejor amiga.

Entramos y estaban muy pocos estudiantes, solo estaban Ashley, y las tontas de sus amigas, además de Macka y yo.

Mi amiga y yo, las ignoramos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos.

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la rara de Reneesme y a su amiga Mackenzie- dijo muy cerca de mí, en tono burlón.

-Macka ¿escuchaste algo? Porque creo escuchar un zumbido cerca de aquí, muy molesto la vedad, ¿tú escuchas algo?- le dije a mi amiga haciéndome la tonta.

Mi amiga río ante mi comportamiento, y así la insoportable de Ashley se fue.

-No la soporto, enserio- dije medio molesta.

-Siento mucho que pases por esto, es mi culpa, yo soy a la que no soporta, no tú, lo siento- dijo mi amiga algo apenada.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿me entiendes? Ella es la que debería sentirle, no tú, ¿de acuerdo?- dije a modo de reproche.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras yo le daba un tierno abrazo.

Después de eso, el profesor llegó, y las clases empezaron, las primeras horas pasaron algo aburridas, a la hora de recreo, como siempre salimos Macka y yo, estábamos sentadas comiendo, cuando un chico vino con una pequeña caja en sus manos, me la dio y se fue, raro.

Miré a Mackenzie que también se notaba confundida, de inmediato abrí la caja, aunque algo temerosa por lo que podría pasar, al abrir la caja me arrepentí inmediatamente, de ella saltó un sapo, un feo sapo, nos asustamos, e incluso gritamos algo escandalizadas.

La que más se asustó fue Macka, ya que incluso derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Yo enojada, por estar muy segura de quien es la culpable esto, cogí al horrible anfibio entre mis mano y me levanté furiosa de mi asiento y me encaminé a la mesa de Ashley, ella y las tontas de sus amigas se reían a más no poder, en cuanto me vieron sus sonrisas cesaron.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Ashley con desgana.

-Nada cariño, sólo devolverte algo que se te perdió- dije con mi sonrisa más inocente, mientras lanzaba el sapo donde ella, dado que ella estaba sentada, el sapo cayó en su cabeza, haciendo que ella gritara como una completa loca.

-¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!- refunfuñaba Ashley.

En esos momentos yo no podía hacer más que reírme, pero como siempre algo tiene que salir mal, la directora tuvo que aparecer.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo la directora muy molesta.

-Mackenzie, está molestando a Ashley, señorita directora- dijo la tonta de Kate.

-Pero Ashley empezó- dije tratando de defenderme.

La directora, de inmediato me miró con evidente enojo y dijo:

-A mi oficina

De inmediato la seguí, todos murmuraban a mi alrededor, mientras que yo me sentía muy molesta por salir perjudicada yo y no Ashley.

….

….

Estaba sentada afuera de la oficina de la directora, mi mamá había llegado hace un buen rato, rayo de seguro que ahora sí recibo un buen castigo.

Al cabo de unos minutos mi mamá salió, lo único que dijo fue:

-Vamos, levántate y vamos a la casa- dijo de manera muy seria.

Me levanté y la seguí al auto, en todo el camino no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, eso está mal, muy mal.


	23. Chapter 23

Reneesme Pov:

Se acerca la navidad, es mañana, qué emoción, lo sé, lo sé, dije que no me emocionaba, pero la gente cambia de opinión no? jajaja, mi mami y mi papi prometieron darme todo lo que yo quisiera, es genial, porque sutilmente les dije que quería una nueva muñeca barbie, también nueva ropa, un lindo collar que vi el otro día, etc, etc. Jajajaja aunque al principio estaban molestos por mi pequeña travesura en la escuela, al final terminaron perdonándome, son los mejores.

En estos momentos estoy en mi cama tratando de dormirme, para mañana en la mañana, recibir mis regalos.

Bella Pov:

Estaba muy emocionada, mañana es navidad, mi hija, Edward y yo, nos encargamos de arreglar el árbol navideño, la verdad es que quedó muy lindo, al principio todo fue un rebullicio, los adornos por acá, las guirnaldas por allá, en fin todo un desastre, pero al final entre risas y juegos terminamos de arreglar el árbol navideño.

Mi vida, podría decirse va de lo mejor, la verdad es que no pido más de lo que tengo, mi hija y Edward son todo lo que necesito para ser feliz, aunque a veces mi pequeña diablilla me cause muchos dolores de cabeza, el otro día tuve que ir de nuevo a su escuela, sucede que por quién sabe qué, se puso a molestar a una de sus compañeras, como era de esperarse, la suspendieron por dos días, me sorprende mucho los problemas que tiene mi hija en la escuela, allá en LA, no era así.

En cuanto a mi relación con Edward, todo sigue estupendo, somos como dos adolescentes enamorados, nos reímos por cualquier cosa tonta, no damos sutiles caricias en todo momento, en fin, cosas como esas, que hacen que cada día estemos más enamorados, la verdad no sé cómo pude pasar tantos años sin él.

….

….

Al fin llegó el tan esperado día, hoy era navidad, me hubiera encantado que mis papás estén aquí, pero por motivos de trabajo no pudieron venir desde Forks, aunque prometimos irlos a ver en Año Nuevo.

Era muy temprano y mi pequeña hija seguía durmiendo, mientras que Edward y yo nos habíamos levantado temprano para arreglar los regalos que recibiría hoy.

-Y bien, crees que ya deberíamos despertarla?- dijo Edward, al ver que todos los regalos estaban ya acomodados alrededor del árbol.

-Sí, creo que sí- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Ok, vamos- dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación de nuestra hija.

Con mucha suavidad la despertamos, al abrir sus ojitos, se notaba lo emocionada que estaba.

De un salto se levantó de la cama, y juntos los tres no dirigimos a la sala, a recibir nuestros regalos.

Nadie decía nada, pero se notaba que tanto mi hija como Edward y yo, estábamos algo emocionados, inmediatamente empezamos a abrir nuestro regalos.

Mi primer regalo que abrí, era de Edward, era un lindo collar, que tenía un lindo dije que decía "_Te amo", _ me levanté de mi puesto y le di un tierno beso en los labios, besos que fue gratamente recibido, pero fue interrumpido por la incomodidad de nuestra hija, yo por mi parte le regalé a Edward una camisa a cuadros, ya sé, no fue muy original, pero admitámoslo, es complicado elegir un regalo para chico.

Por parte de Edward también recibí, una blusa color celeste, que según dijo Edward, le ayudó a escoger su mamá, también le di unos pantalones de marca, esos fueron mis regalos para él.

Mientras que a nuestra hija, entre Edward y yo le dimos algunas cosas, como las que fueron; muñecas, ropa e incluso un collar que ella mencionó que le gustaba.

Por parte de mi hija recibí una carta escrita por ella, fue tan lindo de su parte, en ella me expresaba todo lo que ella siente por mí, adoro a mi pequeña.

Y así fue como pasamos la mañana, entre regalos, risas y juegos por parte de los tres.

….

….

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, hoy en la noche teníamos una cena en casa de los papás de Edward, a la cual por supuesto iríamos los tres.

Yo había optado por ponerme un vestido negro, muy elegante la verdad, con unos tacones rojos, mi cabello lo mantuve suelto, con un poco de ondas, según Edward me veía sexy.

Edward usaba un traje color azul marino, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, se veía irresistiblemente guapo, él estaba tratando de peinar su rebelde cabello, cosa que como siempre era un caos.

Inevitablemente no pude dejar de reír, era muy gracioso ver las expresiones de Edward en el espejo, cada vez que veía un mechón de su cabello fuera de lugar.

Él me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- dijo muy serio, cosa que hizo que riera más.

Yo me acerqué hasta él, y me puse en puntas para poder alcanzarlo y besarlo.

Cuando nos separamos dije.

-Por nada- dije sonriente, mientras me alejaba de él para poder salir de la habitación, Edward iba detrás de mí.

Fui a la habitación de mi hija, para ver si ya estaba lista.

Entré y la vi, se veía muy linda, lucía un vestido color rosado, con unos zapatos negros, y su cabello se veía completamente liso.

-¿Estás lista cariño?- dije yo

-Si mami- dijo mi pequeña y se acercó a mí, para tomarme de la mano.

Los tres salimos de ahí, para poder ir a la gran cena de esta noche.

….

….

Hace rato que llegamos, aquí ya estaban todo reunidos, estaban Rosalie, Emmett y su pequeño hijo Lucas, Jasper junto con su hija Mackenzie, por supuesto que también estaban aquí, Esme y Carlisle.

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala platicando y agradeciendo por los regalos recibidos, Emmett y Rosalie me regalaron una botas color negro, a mi hija le dieron una nueva muñeca, a Edward ropa; Jasper me regalo un perfume, que es muy reconocido y es de marca, odio que haya gastado tanto en mi, a mi hija le dio un vestido nuevo, Esme y Carlisle me regalaron una tarjeta de crédito, que vergüenza, a mi hija le regalaron un collar que un dije que dice " _Mi corazón contigo_" , fue un lindo regalo. Por mi parte, todos también recibieron su reglo, como ropa de bebé, camisas, zapatos, carteras, vestidos, etc.

Todos ya habíamos recibido nuestros regalos, motivo para que Emmett ya quiera comer, según él fue hace mucho la última vez que comió, él sólo piensa en comida.

-Esperen, aún falta alguien- dijo Jasper mientras miraba a la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya todos estamos aquí, vamos rápido al comedor, tengo hambre- dijo Emmett refunfuñando.

Jasper lo miró de manera que lo hubiera asesinado con la mirada.

Así que todos decidimos esperar, y al cabo de no mucho tiempo, tocaron la puerta, Jasper fue a abrir y alguien a quien extrañaba y quería mucho, aunque no esperaba aquí, apareció en la puerta.

-¿Alice?- dije confundida, mientras que ella nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jasper Pov:

No podía evitar sentirme nervioso e impaciente, estos meses sin Alice al fin tendrían su recompensa, ella había arreglado todo para venir acá, cosa que me hacía sentir muy feliz, saber que por mí, viaja a aquí. Todos los días hablábamos por teléfono, chateábamos yo toda la cosa, me encantaba conversar con ella, me hacía sentir que la tenía más cerca.

Y hoy como es navidad, habíamos quedado en vernos, eso me emocionaba y mucho, mi pequeña hija Mackenzie, no entendía el motivo de mis sonrisas, ella también lo es todo para mí, y espero que acepte mi relación con Alice, porque eso sí, haré todo para que no vuelva a irse de mi lado.

….

….

Estaba en casa de mis tíos, mi hija estaba con la hija de Edward jugando en la sala, todos los demás estábamos conversando en la sala, la verdad no he prestado mucha atención, en cualquier momento ella llegará, cosa que me tiene ansioso.

Todos ya quería pasar al comedor a cenar, pero yo les pedí que esperaran un momento más, ella pronto llegaría.

Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron la puerta, de inmediato fui a abrir, y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome con mucho cariño.

En cuanto la vi, todo desapareció a mí alrededor, me acerqué a ella, y suavemente uní mis labios con los de ella, sintiéndome al fin completo.

Bella Pov:

Aún no podía creer que Alice, mi casi hermana esté aquí, hace poco llegó, y por supuesto Jasper fue a recibirla, apenas la vio, la besó con mucho cariño, pero para gran incomodidad de nosotros.

Aún seguían ellos dos en la puerta, en pleno arrumaco, hasta que Emmett a toser sutilmente, haciendo que ese para de tórtolos se separe.

Alice Pov:

Acababa de llegar a Nueva York, ahora estoy camino a la casa donde se encuentra mi amado. Estaba muy nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, después de tres meses sin Jasper, al fin lo vería, no saben lo emocionada que estaba, aunque bueno, cabe admitir, que había veces en que lo sentía muy cerca, chateábamos a diario, conversamos siempre, y eso así que lo sintiera menos lejos.

Llegué, le pagué al hombre del taxi, cogí mis maletas, y me encaminé a la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba Jasper, después de varios minutos de meditarlo, al fin me atreví a tocar el timbre, al rato abrieron la puerta, y ahí estaba él, el hombre con el que he soñado los últimos meses.

Le sonreí con todo el cariño posible, él a su vez, también me sonrió, entré a la casa y apenas se acercó más a mí me besó, me besó con tanto amor y ternura.

Yo hice lo que pude, para que el beso durara más, pero claro como siempre alguien tenía que interrumpir, y ese alguien era Emmett.

Tanto Jasper como yo nos separamos, y así al fin pude contemplar todos los que estaban reunidos aquí, estaban Bella, Edward, mi pequeña Nessie, Emmett Rosalie y su pequeño bebé, Carlisle y Esme.

- Buenas noches con todos, disculpen por mi legada sin avisar- dije con una sonrisa apenada.

-Oh cariño no te preocupes, siempre serás recibida aquí- dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mí, para darme uno de sus abrazos maternales.

-Gracias Esme- dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Después de eso, me saludé con todos y todas, aunque se notaba que Bella aún estaba algo sorprendida por mi llegada, seguro que más tarde, me volverá loca con todas sus preguntas.

Todos para alegría de Emmett, nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa del comedor para poder cenar.

Me senté a lado de Jasper, a su lado estaba su hija Mackenzie, a lado de ella estaba Emmett, mientras que a mi frente estaba Bella, Nessie, Edward, Esme y en la cabecera estaba Carlisle.

Carlisle, cogió su copa de vino, se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

- Bien, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por estar, hoy presentes aquí, porque sin ustedes ésta no sería una familia, gracias por formar parte de una u otra forma de esta gran familia Cullen- dijo Carlisle muy emotivo, luego de eso sonreímos y agradecimos por esas palabras.

Luego de eso, la cena transcurrió de manera tranquila y relajada.

….

….

Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche, las niñas, Nessie y Mackenzie se habían quedado dormidas, mientras que las mujeres, Bella, Rosalie, Esme y yo, platicábamos.

- Alice, cuéntamelo todo- dijo Bella desesperada.

Yo sonreí como boba, al saber que se refería a lo mío con Jasper.

- Pues que quieres que te diga, estamos en una relación, que espero dure por mucho- dije aún medio boba, mientras que Esme, Rosalie y Bella me miraban emocionadas.

-Me alegre que Jasper, encontrara a una mujer como tú- dijo Esme mirándome con mucho cariño.

-Gracias Esme- dije feliz por sus palabras.

-Sí, Esme tiene razón, aunque no te conozco mucho sé que eres buena persona, y sé que harás feliz a mi hermano- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Gracias, y no dudes que lo haré feliz- dije yo.

Luego seguimos platicando sobre cualquier cosa trivial, la verdad no prestaba mucha atención, lo que verdaderamente me importaba era estar a solas con Jasper.

…

…

La hora de retirarnos llegó, ya era entrada la madrugada, y todos se estaban despidiendo.

-Hasta pronto Esme- dije mientras me acercaba a abrazarla.

-Adiós cariño, vuelve pronto- dijo ella con mucha ternura.

Yo de vuelta le brindé una cálida sonrisa.

Ya me había despedido de todos, con Bella habíamos quedado en salir el próximo fin de semana, según ella aún faltaban tantas cosa por decir.

Jasper después de amarcar a su hija en sus brazos, se acercó a mí y dijo:

-¿Vamos?- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que con algo de dificultad me mostraba su mano, para que la cogiese.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, agarre su mano y salimos los tres da la mansión.

Bella Pov:

Al fin, después de un día muy largo y lleno de sorpresas al fin estamos los tres en nuestro departamento, mi hija Reneesme ya está dormida y está en su cama, mientras que Edward y yo estamos tratando de acomodarnos para dormir.

Estábamos ya bien acurrucaditos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que rompí el silencio.

-Muy linda la llegada de Alice, ¿verdad?- dije yo mirando la techo, dado que yo estaba sobre el pecho de Edward.

-Sí- dijo Edward, aunque pareció algo distraído.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije regresando a verlo.

-Nada- dijo sin mirarme.

-Edward- dije en tono de advertencia.

-Nada, en serio- dijo mientras sonreía.

Fingí que le creía, y me dispuse a dormir, seguramente si fuera algo grave o muy importante ya lo sabría.

**Hola que tal chicas, mOah! muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, hoy he actualizado pronto: DD Jajajaja Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad! chaoos.**

**PD: Chicas pasen por mis otros One- Shots si? jejejejej gracias, espero que les gusten y comenten :DD les agradecería mucho, bueno sin más que decirles, esperando su apoyo en este capítulo, como en los anteriores me despido :))**


	24. Chapter 24

Alice Pov:

Y así pasé una gran navidad, bueno parte de ella, con el chico que quiero y que me encanta, después de llegar de la casa de los Cullen, Jasper puso a su hija Mackenzie a dormir, era un encanto de niña, después los dos juntos dormimos en la misma cama, sólo dormimos.

Acababa de despertarme, me encontraba sobre el pecho de Jasper, una gran posición a mi parecer, lentamente levanté la cabeza y lo vi, se veía tan lindo dormido, créanme cuando digo que no hay hombre más guapo que él.

Me di cuenta mientras lo observaba, como poco a poco empezaba a despertarse, al abrir sus ojos su mirada se conectó con la mía, haciendo que mil mariposas revoloteen en mi estómago.

-Hola preciosa- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- dije mientras me acercaba a darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos ambos seguíamos con esas bobas sonrisas.

-Vamos, apresúrate, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo él haciendo que me levante.

…

…

Jasper y yo, inmediatamente después de desayunar, salimos de su casa, la verdad no entendía cual era su apuro, pero ya qué, en el camino nadie decía nada, pero eso no era para nada incómodo, más bien me gustaba, después de varios minutos, él estacionó el auto y antes de bajar me dijo.

-¿Estás lista?- dijo mirándome dubitativamente.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza muy emocionada.

Bajamos y nos encontrábamos en frente de un edificio, recién terminado de construir, la verdad no entendía de qué iba esto, así que regresé mi mirada hacia la de Jasper, algo confundida.

Se acercó a mí, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarro mis manos entre las suyas, levantó su mirada hacia mí y dijo:

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, por eso, me encargué de construir este lugar, para que establezcas tu casa de modas aquí, sé que aún falta terminar de construirla, pero si te quedas aquí, conmigo, me encargaré de terminarla, ¿qué dices?- me preguntó esperanzado.

Yo no sabía qué responder, su propuesta me desconcertó y mucho, pero tenía claro lo que quería, así que respondí.

-Por supuesto, me quedaré contigo- le dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Él de la misma manera me sonrió y se acercó a mí, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro.

-Gracias- dijo cerca de mis labios.

Lo que yo hice fue abalanzarme hacia él y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

….

….

Así pasaron los meses, y ya habíamos empezado otro año, nos encontrábamos por mediados de abril, la verdad es que los días, las semanas y meses se me pasaron volando con Jasper a mi lado.

Primero que nada tuve que regresar a LA, para arreglar todo lo relacionado con mi casa de modas. Sorpresivamente las chicas se lo tomaron muy bien, pensé que lo más probable es que me reprocharan por abandonarlas así, pero no, en lugar de eso me desearon lo mejor, recibieron su liquidación, y me disculpe porque tuviera que dejarlas así, pero son buenas y lo entendieron.

Apenas terminé eso, me encargué de mi mudanza aquí, no fue muy complicado la verdad, al menos no como yo pensé.

Terminada mi instalación aquí, empecé a vivir con Jasper y su peque hija Mackenzie, ella era un amor de niña, muy educada y tranquila, en este poco tiempo que llevamos juntas he empezado a agarrarle mucho cariño.

El arreglo en mi nueva casa de modas fue fácil, como siempre mi gran amiga Bella estuvo para ayudarme, para suerte mía y de ella, ahora trabajamos juntas, ella se encarga de las cuentas y todo lo relacionado con los gastos.

Hasta ahí lo que puedo contarles sobre mi trabajo, en cambio mi relación con Jasper cada vez es mejor, cada vez lo amo más, y eso me encanta.

En estos momentos estoy terminando de preparar la cena, claro con la ayuda de la nana de Mackenzie, la señora Betty, una señora muy dulce y encantadora.

Mackenzie estaba en su habitación terminando la tarea, era una niña muy aplicada en cuanto al estudio.

Después de haber puesto la cena en sus respectivos platos, me dispuse a esperar a Jasper, mientras que llamaba a Mackenzie a cenar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi hombre entro por la puerta, se veía muy guapo vestido con ese traje azul marino, le daba un toque encantador.

-Hola mis amores- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi para besarme en los labios, para después acercarse a su hija, y abrazarla muy fuertemente.

Sintiéndome así la mujer más feliz de este mundo, por tener al hombre que amo junto a mí.

Bella Pov:

Mi vida no podría más perfecta, tengo a Edward, el amor de mi vida, a mi hija, Reneesme, que es mi todo. Tengo familia, amigos, trabajo, todo con lo que una vez soñé.

Acabábamos de cenar, había acabado de acostar a mi hija en su cama, y ahora me dirigía a mi habitación, para poder descansar al fin después de un largo día.

Al llegar a la habitación me quedé un momento en el marco de la puerta, Edward estaba en la cama, sentado viendo la televisión, se veía tan hermoso, inclusive antes de dormir, creo que para mí, nunca dejará de ser el hombre más atractivo de todos, sonreí ampliamente por mis ocurrencias.

Edward, regresó mirarme con una gran sonrisa y dijo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a dormir, conmigo?- preguntó

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros y fui hasta acostarme a su lado, metiéndome debajo de las mantas, para poder abrazarlo fuertemente.

Cuando me hallé en esta posición, ´le correspondió a mi abrazo, para después besarme suavemente en los labios.

-Bella, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, juntos?- dijo de repente.

Su pregunta me desconcertó un poco.

-La verdad es que no- dije sin levantar mi mirada.

- Pues yo sí, y me encantaría embarazarte de nuevo- dijo esta vez más serio.

No supe qué responder a eso, ¿tener otro hijo con Edward?

La verdad me desconcertó eso, asó que simplemente lo dejé pasar, mientras me quedaba profundamente dormida.


	25. Chapter 25

Alice Pov:

Mi vida había cambiado de una manera que nunca me la hubiera imaginado, pasé de ser una chica solterona y poco suertuda en el amor, a tener al amor de mi vida junto a mí. Ahora teníamos una vida juntos, después de todo había decidido venir a vivir con él, lo mejor del mundo, ya que pasar el día en mi casa de modas y saber que al llegar a casa, estarás con tu chico, me llenaba de felicidad.

Creo que olvidé mencionarlo antes, pues hoy en la noche Reneesme y Mackenzie tienen una presentación de ballet, la hija de Jasper también tiene cierta afición por el baile.

En estos meses que llevo aquí, le he empezado a tener un gran cariño a Mackenzie, ella es simplemente encantadora.

Pues bien, ahora estoy en el teatro donde se llevará a cabo el evento, aunque claro las niñas aún están detrás de escenario.

En estos momentos estoy con Bella, tanto ella como yo esperamos a nuestros chicos.

-Me alegra verte feliz Alice, tú y Jasper hacen una muy linda pareja- dijo mirándome sonriente.

-Gracias amiga, lo mismo pienso de ti y Edward- le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ambas sonreímos con complicidad, tanto ella como yo, éramos felices y completas con el hombre que amamos.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los chicos, se veían muy guapos con sus trajes de ejecutivos, hacía que luzcan más guapos aún, en especial Jasper.

Bella Pov:

Estaba junto con Edward, presenciando a nuestra linda hija bailar lo que más le gusta el ballet, la obra trataba de "El lago de los cisnes". Como toda madre pienso que mi hija es la mejor de todas.

Tanto Edward como yo, mirábamos muy sonrientes al escenario.

Desde aquella noche en que él mencionó que le gustaría otro hijo conmigo, no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema, y si me vuelve a preguntar tampoco sabría que decirle, porque la verdad no estoy muy segura de querer eso.

No sé, no me siento lista, suena tonto, dado que ya tuve una hija, pero, no sé, esta vez es tan diferente.

Edward Pov:

Me encantaba ver a mi hija hacer algo que le gusta tanto, como lo es bailar, me gustaba formar parte de cosas como éstas, cosas que me había perdido durante tanto tiempo.

Hace tiempo le dije a Bella que me gustaría tener otro hijo con ella, pero Bella no respondió nada, lo que me dio a entender que eso no era lo que ella quería, me hubiera hecho muy feliz que ella también deseaba lo mismo, pero si no es su voluntad tampoco voy a obligarla, la amo demasiado, así que esperaré hasta que esté lista.

Alice Pov:

Cerca de una hora después, la presentación terminó, mis niñas lo habían hecho tan bien, merecían nuestra felicitación.

Edward, Jasper, Bella y yo nos levantamos para ir a su encuentro.

-Estuviste grandiosa cariño- dijo Bella estrechando a Nessie entre sus brazos.

-Felicitaciones- dije yo a Mackenzie mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-Gracias Alice- dijo riendo muy feliz.

Al soltarla y ponerla de nuevo en suelo, pude darme cuenta como Jasper sonreía al vernos a su hija y a mí tan unidas.

-¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre- dijo Nessie.

- Reneesme- dijo Bella, regañándola.

-Déjalo Bella, vamos a comer todos juntos ¿de acuerdo? Yo invito- dijo Jasper.

-Me parece bien, primo- dijo Edward con una mirada cómplice hacia Jasper, que la verdad no entendí.

…..

…..

Salimos del lugar, y cada quien subió a su auto, Edward no seguían es su auto, detrás de nosotros.

Pude darme en cuanto en el auto que Jasper estaba muy nervioso, no entendía exactamente el motivo, parecía tenso y Mackenzie también lo notó.

Al llegar él como todo caballero me abrió la puerta del auto, para que yo bajase.

Entramos, seguido por Edward, Bella y Nessie, era un pizzería, mi favorita.

Entramos y nos entramos todos juntos, después de pedir nuestras comidas esperábamos pacientemente a que llegaran nuestros platillos. Edward y Bella habían pedido una pizza personal para cada uno, Nessie y Mackenzie habían pedido un plato de espagueti, mientras que Jasper y yo pedimos una pizza para compartirla juntos, el postre para todo sería una gran copa de helado, mi parte favorita de la comida.

Mientras esperábamos nuestras comidas podía sentir el nerviosismo de Jasper, ¿qué tendrá?

….

….

Media hora después, habíamos terminado de comer, bueno faltaban nuestros postres, aunque una cosa era segura, no estaba segura de avanzar más.

Jasper no dejaba de mirar para todos lados impaciente

-Jazz ¿pasa algo?- dije mirándola preocupada.

Él sólo negó con su cabeza tratando de brindarme una de sus sonrisas.

Y entonces todo pasó tan rápido, una banda de mariachis entró al lugar, y me sorprendí mucho más cuando se dirigieron hasta nuestra mesa, capturando así la atención de todo el mundo.

Miré interrogante a Jasper, pero él lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

Después apareció el mesero del lugar con nuestros postres, al poner mi copa de helado en frente de mí, casi me da algo, en ella estaba una cajita terciopelo color rojo, abierto con un anillo en su interior.

Jasper cogió el anillo muy delicadamente entre sus dedos y se arrodilló a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos dijo:

-Mary Alice Brandon, desde que reapareciste en mi vida, te volviste alguien muy importante en mi vida, y la verdad es que no sabría qué hacer si te pierdo, te amo y mucho, así que quisiera saber si me harías el gran honor de aceptar ser mi esposa, para juntos vivir lo que nos resta de vida- declaró, haciendo que mis ojos se inundasen de lágrimas por la emoción.

Las palabras simplemente no salían, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Él igual de emocionado puso su anillo en mi dedo anular, cogió mi mano y me levantó de mi silla, para así poder besarme con todo el amor que sentía.

No me importó que tanta gente nos viera, en estos momento me sentía tan feliz que no importaba nada más que tener al hombre que amo entre mis brazos, y saber que pronto seré su esposa me emocionaba más aún.

Al separarnos pude como Edward y Bella nos miraban felices, también las niñas se notaban felices aunque también sorprendidas.

Regresé mi vista a Jasper y pude apreciar su gran sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que yo también corresponda a dicho gesto.

Lo amaba tanto, más que a mi vida incluso.

**Hola que tal chicas, hoy he decidió subir dos capítulos, dado que no actualicé en toda la semana, espero que les haya gustado, a partir de aquí me centraré un poco en Alice y Jasper, espero les guste. Por favor chicas comenten había esperado una mejor respuesta por parte de ustedes, aún así gracias a quien me dejó su comentario, me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia, hermosa, besos. (Claro también gracias a quienes se dan su tiempito para leer mi fic)**

**PD: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :* **


	26. Chapter 26

Alice Pov:

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Jasper me pidió matrimonio, desde aquel día no he dejado de pensar en cómo será ese día, me emociona saber que pronto uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre, aunque la verdad aún no hemos fijado una fecha para la boda. Tendré que seguir pensando.

Pero por el momento estoy centrada en otras cosas, por ejemplo, mañana es el cumpleaños de Mackenzie, la hija de Jasper, esa pequeña se ha robado mi corazón, es simplemente adorable. Así que Bella y yo nos estamos encargando de todo. Tenemos que dejar todo listo.

Estoy terminando de arreglarme, para salir a hacer las compras, mi amiga y yo nos encontraremos en el centro.

Hoy había decidido ponerme una blusa color verde claro con unos jeans muy ajustados, con unos tacones negros muy altos. Un poco de maquillaje por aquí y otro poco por allá y estoy lista.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Betty.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Ella me correspondió el saludo y se fue a seguir con sus labores.

Salí presurosa de la casa y tomé un taxi, cuando legué al centro comercial en que nos encontraríamos, Bella ya estaba esperándome.

Al bajar del taxi ella me sonrió cálidamente.

-Hola- dije mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambas nos miramos, y fue inevitable soltar una carcajada, tanto ella como yo pasamos de ser unas chicas con poca suerte en el amor, a ser las mujeres más felices con sus hombres a su lado.

Entramos y en una de las tiendas, vi en el mostrador un vestido para niña, color rosa, suelto muy bonito, sin dudarlo cogí de la mano a Bella y entramos.

-¿Crees que le guste a Mackenzie?- dije preocupada, pensando si será o no de su agrado.

-Creo que sí- dijo Bella mirándome divertida.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- dije confundida.

-Porque por lo visto te has encariñado y mucho con esa niña- dijo ella todavía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo lo único que hice fue sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Seguimos viendo otros modelos, pero al final me gustó más el primero que vi, Bella en cambio le compró a Nessie, un vestido similar al que yo compré pero en color azul marino.

Pagamos y salimos de la tienda, pasamos por otras más y compramos un montón de cosas, tanto para la fiesta como para nuestro uso diario.

Al final terminamos cansadas de tanto caminar de un lado al otro, que incluso las horas se nos pasaron volando, ya faltaba poco para que sea hora, y tengamos que ir a ver a las niñas.

….

….

Acabábamos de recoger a las niñas, y las cuatro íbamos en el coche de Bella, hacia un restaurante para almorzar.

Las niñas hablaban sobre lo cómo les fue hoy en la escuela.

-Mami ¿puedes creer que Ashley de nuevo me hizo quedar mal con mis amigos?- dijo Reneesme realmente indignada.

-Cariño, ya te he dicho, ignórala, es lo mejor- dijo Bella aconsejado a Reneesme, algo que no sirvió de mucho a la molestia de Nessie.

-Y a ti Mackenzie ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- pregunté curiosa.

-Bien, la maestra me ha felicitado dos veces- dijo orgullosa de ella misma.

-Me alegro cariño- dije dulcemente.

Después de eso, nos dedicamos a escuchar la música de la radio, hasta que llegamos a un restaurante muy bonito.

Entramos, tomamos asiento, y seguimos en nuestra conversa.

….

….

El día simplemente se había pasado volando, se pasó entre compras, juegos y arreglando todo para que estuviese listo para mañana, me emocionaba mucho la fiesta de mañana, aunque fuese para niños, el hecho de ver a Mackenzie feliz, lo era todo.

No entendía como una madre podía ser tan desnaturalizada como para abandonar a una niña tan linda y dulce como ella, definitivamente esa mujer no tiene corazón.

….

….

La mañana había llegado al fin, y como desde el día que todo esto empezó, nada podía ser mejor, despertar con Jasper a mi lado, era la mejor sensación de todas.

Suavemente me apoyé en su pecho, para observarlo mejor y darme cuenta una vez más, de lo hermoso que era.

Suavemente empecé a acariciar su rostro con mis dedos, rozando sus labios, apenas, con las yemas de mis dedos.

Poco a poco él empezó a despertarse, porque esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero con sus ojos aún cerrados.

Me incliné, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los míos. El beso que nos dimos, fue lento, tierno y lleno de amor, cuando nos separamos él me miraba fijamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas días- dije yo.

-Muy buenos, me encanta despertar así- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.

-A mí también- dije y cuando él creía que lo iba a besar de nuevo, me separé rápidamente y me levanté de la cama, mientras me ponía una bata, para salir de la habitación.

Pero rápidamente él se incorporó de la cama, y cogió mi mano.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó desconcertado.

-A desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Mackenzie, deberá venir conmigo- dije sonriendo feliz.

Él también sonrió con felicidad y juntos salimos de la habitación.

Cogí mi regalo, que lo había dejado en la sala y entonces fuimos directo a al a habitación de Mackenzie.

Cuando entré, no pude sentir más ternura que en ese momento, ahí estaba ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos, y sus brazos bien sujetos a su peluche favorito.

Nos acercamos suavemente y la movimos lo suficiente como para despertarla.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, Jasper y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Feliz Cumpleaños

Y entonces él y yo, la abrazamos fuertemente.

-Gracias Alice y papi- dijo ella emocionada.

-Pero ten, abre los regalos- dije mientras le daba el regalo mío y de su padre.

Los abrió emocionada.

Empezó por el de Jasper, era un Mp3 nuevo.

-Gracias papi- dijo ella mirando a Jasper.

-De nada cariño ahora abre el de Alice- dijo él, mientras sujetaba mi mano entre las de él y me sonreía.

Ella le hizo caso y abrió mi regalo, por la expresión de su rostro pude notar que le gustó.

-Espero que lo uses ahora en la fiesta- dije yo.

-Claro que sí- dijo y acto seguido me abrazó.

Me sentía feliz por ser correspondida al cariño que yo le tenía a ella.

…..

…..

La fiesta había empezado hace un buen rato, Nessie llegó hace poco y todas sus amiguitas jugaban y reían, bailaban, Mackenzie estaba feliz.

Jasper había salido de urgencia, para resolver un problema en la empresa, pero pronto estaría de vuelta.

Iba a empezar a repartir la comida, cuando el timbre sonó.

De inmediato fui a abrir, quien sabe donde estará Betty, de seguro era alguno de los invitados que tardó un poco más en llegar.

Al abrir no me encontré con un niño, como yo esperaba. Quien estaba allí, era una mujer blanca, de cabello de negro que caía en ondas, estatura mediana, y lindos ojos color miel.

¿Quién será?

Ella me miraba despectivamente y no sabía cuál era la razón.

-¿Quién eres?- dije confundida.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Alice, novia de Jaspe y ¿tú?- dije algo molesta por su actitud.

-Mará, la esposa de Jasper- dijo mirándome con superioridad.

¿Cómo? En cuanto dijo eso, algo dentro de mi corazón se destruyó ¿Su esposa? ¿Qué miera decía?

**Hola que tal chicas, les gustó el capi? Ahora se pondrá interesante, o lo intentaré, gracias por sus comentarios chicas, mil gracias, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, gracias, besos XD**


	27. Chapter 27

Alice Pov:

Todo era confuso, no entendía cómo es que ésta mujer llega aquí y dice ser la esposa de Jasper.

Era extraño, también, las dos sentadas una frente a la otra, en la sala, ninguna decía nada, lo más normal hubiera sido que preguntara por Mackenzie pero no.

¿En dónde está Jasper? ¿Por qué demora tanto?

Era incómodo, porque María no dejaba de mirarme despectivamente, cosa que obviamente me desagradaba, por supuesto yo no me quedaba atrás.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, apareció Jasper, por la puerta muy sonriente, si supiera.

-Hola amor, siento la tardanza- decía mientras cerraba la puerta, aún no había notado la presencia de María, pero entonces se volteó y su rostro rápidamente palideció.

-¿María?- dijo él todavía incrédulo.

Ésta se levanto y fue hasta él, se agarró de su cuello y dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola corazón- dijo la muy cínica.

Poco me faltaba para golpearla, por tomarse esos atributos con Jasper, él es mío y de nadie más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Jasper.

-Pues vengo al cumpleaños de mi hija, acaso no es obvio- dijo mientras con su mano levantaba su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Ella no necesita nada que venga de ti- respondió molesto Jazz.

-Soy su madre, por supuesto que me necesita- dijo María aferrando más su agarre alrededor del cuello de Jazz.

Jasper rápidamente se separó de ella y vino donde mí y me agarro por la cintura.

-Me sorprende que recién te des cuenta de eso-dijo-vete, mi hija no necesita nada de ti, para eso me tiene a mí.- agregó muy molesto.

-De acuerdo, cálmate ¿quieres?- dijo con una sonrisa

Jasper sólo se limitó a mirarla molesto y nada más.

Entonces ella bajó su mirada, hacia donde él me tenía agarrada por la cintura y entonces en su rostro se formó una mueca de desconcierto.

-Pero, no me has presentado cariño, ¿Quién es la linda chica que te acompaña?- preguntó con burla.

Entonces Jasper sonrió con verdadera felicidad y me presentó.

-Alice, mi prometida- dijo mientras me miraba y me sonreía con todo él amor que me tenía, amor que también yo le tenía a él.

Pero, por algún motivo, María se puso a reír como una loca histérica, hasta daba miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté desconcertada por su rara actitud.

-Tú no puedes ser su esposa, o al menos no puedes casarte con él- dijo mientras volvía a reír histéricamente.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó molesto Jasper.

-Porque sigues siendo mi esposo- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jasper, continuo- Nunca no s divorciamos, así que seguimos siendo esposos- dijo sonriendo, como daría todo por borrarle esa maldita sonrisa de los labios.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos desconcertados con sus palabras, nunca habíamos pensado en eso.

-Bueno los dejo, voy a saludar a mi hija- dijo mientras desaparecía de nuestras vistas y se iba a buscar a Mackenzie.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto? Cuando era tan feliz, todo se arruina, definitivamente no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

….

….

Pues bien, me gustaría decir que las cosas van tan bien como antes, que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y todo eso. Pero no, no es así. Desde que María llegó todo ha sido un caos, todo es complicado ahora.

Primero lo de Jasper y ella, es cierto, siguen siendo esposos, cuando ella se fue hace años, fue eso, simplemente se fue, no hubo nada de papeles, ni de divorcios, nada. Legalmente ellos siguen siendo esposos.

Lo que es malo, ya que ella antes no estaba viviendo en el país y adivines sí, ahora vive también en esta casa, cosa que es muy incómodo.

Aparte de eso, mi buena relación con Mackenzie, va empeorando, algo que creía imposible porque yo la quiero y sé que ella a mí, pero desde que su madre volvió se ha encargado de que ella me odie, por así decirlo, le está metiendo ideas en la cabeza, todas en contra de mí.

La verdad ya no sé qué hacer, si luchar por lo que siento, o simplemente apartarme del camino y dejar que Jasper vuelva a tener un matrimonio, aunque sea por su hija.

….

….

Estábamos todo reunidos en la mesa, el momento de la cena era un momento muy incómodo para todos, no sólo para mí. La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, nadie decía nada, y eso se vuelto costumbre últimamente.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue en la empresa, Jazz?- dije para romper el silencio.

Él regresó a verme y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bien amor, ¿qué tal tu día?- me preguntó.

-Podría decirse que bien- dije.

-Me alegro- dijo y así terminamos nuestra corta conversación.

Mackenzie y María seguían con la mirada fija en sus platos, como si encontraran algo muy interesante en la comida.

De verdad que esto es muy difícil para mí.

….

….

Era sábado por la mañana, Mackenzie y yo regresábamos de hacer compras, la verdad se seguía portando algo seca conmigo y eso me preocupaba y me lastimaba mucho.

Ella rápidamente subió a su cuarto a guardar algunas cosas que le compré. Mientras que yo acomodaba las compras en la cocina, ya que Betty había pedido este día libre, para visitar a su madre enferma. Motivo por el cual la casa estaba en mis manos.

Arreglé y acomodé todo, de inmediato me dirigí al despacho de Jazz, ya que para adelantar un poco su trabajo se encontraba arreglando unos asuntos.

Pero cuando llegué, la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, estaba más bien entreabierta y se podía escuchar como hablaban ahí adentro, reconocí rápidamente las voces de María y Jasper.

Así que preferí quedarme en la puerta escuchando lo que decían.

-Sabes que te amo, a ti y a mi hija, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal, y de verdad lo siento, sólo pido una oportunidad para estar juntos- decía suplicante María.

-María las cosas han cambiado, estoy confundido, no sé qué pensar, además ahora tengo a Alice junto a mí.- decía Jasper algo inseguro.

Creo haber escuchado bien él se sentía confundido, eso hizo que me sintiera terriblemente triste.

-Déjala, juntos podemos recuperar lo que perdimos- dijo María.

No pude más, y me atreví a asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta, lo vi hizo que mi mundo se cayese. Ahí estaban ellos dos besándose de una manera que me hizo hasta estremecer.

No pude más, salí disparada hacia mi habitación, sin pensarlo mucho en una maleta guarde un poco de ropa y algo de dinero. Cogí un papel y lápiz, y escribí una nota para Jasper, me saqué el anillo de compromiso y lo dejé junto con la nota en la cama.

Sin pensarlo mucho agarré mi maleta y salí de aquella casa, me iría y nunca más volvería a este lugar.

En cuanto apareció un taxi, me subí en él, dejando así que las lágrimas contenidas se derramasen por mis ojos.

**Pobre Alice no creen? Hola, que tal, les gustó el capi? gracias por sus comentarios, que me sigan apoyando. Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar pero he estado algo ocupada, recién acabe las pruebas del parcial, y hoy empiezo las pruebas del quimestre, así que también tardaré un poquitín en actualizar, lo siento. Pero eso sí, siempre entro para ver sus comentarios, me gustaría mucho que me dijesen qué les pareció el capitulo, gracias.**


	28. Chapter 28

Jasper Pov:

Sentir los labios de María sobre los míos era algo que de verdad había extrañado, simplemente no pude resistirme, nos besamos de manera que hizo que mis sentimientos por ella revivieran.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyamos nuestras frentes, sonreímos debido a lo que acababa de suceder.

-Puedes dejar a la tonta de Alice, ahora que me tienes a mí- dijo ella de manera coqueta.

¿Alice? ¡Oh por Dios!

Acabo de besar a mi ex mujer, olvidándome de que tengo a mi prometida aquí.

Soy un imbécil, sin prestar más atención a las palabras de María, de inmediato subí a la habitación mía, a estas horas de seguro Alice ya llegó.

Cuando entré a nuestra habitación no la encontré, pensaba salir, pero en ese momento, algo llamó mi atención, al filo de la cama se encontraba un papel doblado por la mitad.

Al acercarme pude darme que no sólo estaba un pale allí, también estaba el anillo que yo le di a Alice cuando le propuse matrimonio.

Algo dudoso cogí el papel entre mis manos, lo desdoblé y lentamente comencé a leer, rápidamente reconocí la letra de Alice.

_Jasper:_

_No sé si al hacer esto, estoy haciendo lo correcto, te amo, pero creo que no es suficiente._

_Quizá tú también me amas, o quizás no, la verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar, pero lo que sí sé, es que tú y yo no podemos estar más juntos. No dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti, es sólo que creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Puedo darme cuenta que el hecho de que María vuelva, te ha afectado y mucho. Te vi besándola, te vi dudar de nuestro amor y eso me ha desarmado y mucho. Por eso he tomado la decisión de irme, no me busques, porque lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es verte._

_Con amor,_

_Alice_

_PD: Te dejo el anillo que me diste cuando me propusiste matrimonio, te amo pero no puedo conservarlo conmigo._

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían en esta carta, Alice, el amor de mi vida se ha ido, y todo por mi miserable culpa.

Es un hecho mi vida en estos momentos apesta. Sin saber que más hacer, me senté en el filo de la cama, con el anillo y la carta entre mis manos, las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar mis ojos

Alice Pov:

Apenas llegué al aeropuerto, cogí el primer vuelo para Phoenix, donde mis padres, estoy segura que me recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Hacía mucho que no los veía ni a ellos ni a mi hermano Benjamin, de 12 años.

Ya estaba acomodada en mi asiento, cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses, esperaba que por mi bien pudiera olvidar a Jasper.

…

…

Acababa de bajar del avión, la verdad no pude dormir mucho en el avión, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imágenes de mi con Jasper, asaltaban mi mente, sabía que debía arrancarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón.

Cogí un taxi y le indiqué la dirección, del que antes fue mi hogar. Cuando llegué le pagué al chofer y de inmediato salí del taxi, sin esperar el cambio del taxi.

Con pasos inseguros caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa, suavemente toqué el timbre, esperando algo impaciente, a que abrieran.

Fue mi madre quien salió a recibirme, de seguro tenía mal aspecto, ya que sus ojos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡Hija mía!- dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuertemente.

Yo no pude responder nada, lo único que hice fue corresponderle el abrazo y desahogarme en ellos, soltando más lágrimas de las que ya había derramado en el avión.

-¿Qué pasa corazón?- dijo muy tiernamente mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Podemos entrar primero?- dije con la voz algo descompuesta.

Asintió con la cabeza, y me ayudó a entrar junto con mis cosas.

-¿Quién era, cariño?- dijo papá, que aún no había notado mi presencia, ya que se encontraba viendo el televisor.

-¡Papá!- dije con algo de emoción por volverlo a ver.

Mi padre se giró al escucharme, también se sorprendió y mucho al verme allí, algo nervioso se acercó a mí, y de la misma manera que hizo mi madre, me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, haciendo así, que me sintiera de nuevo una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras, hija?- preguntó angustiado al verme así.

Para esos momentos mi madre ya estaba junto a nosotros, les conté con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado en estas últimas semanas, ellos me escuchaban atentamente, podía notar como mi padre se enfurecía cada vez que hablaba de María. Cuando terminé de relatarles todo, mi madre me abrazó contra su pecho, mientras yo soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas más.

-En cuánto vea ese desgraciado, lo mato, por hacer llorar a mi niña- dijo mi padre muy serio.

-Tranquilo papá, no quiero que cometas ninguna locura- dije yo mirándola fijamente, mientras que con mi mano me limpiaba las lágrimas- Y ¿Dónde está Benjamin?- pregunté curiosa.

Hacía un buen rato que llegué, y no me había dado cuenta de que no asomaba por ningún lado mi hermanito, soy una mala hermana.

-Tranquila, está por el centro comercial, con sus amigos, llegará pronto- dijo mi madre tratando de brindarme una de sus sonrisas.

…..

…..

Estaba recostada una hamaca, en el jardín de mi casa, sentir la brisa abrasadora del día, hacían que me sintiera en paz conmigo misma, en momentos de relajación como estos, me olvidaba de todo a mi alrededor.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que me mudé de regreso a la casa de mis padres. No quiero mentirles, este tiempo sin Jasper, han sido los más tristes de toda mi vida, nunca me había sentido como me siento ahora.

Mi vida cambió y mucho.

Mi casa de modas, está a cargo de Bella, ella que siempre ha sido y será mi mejor amiga, se encargaba de todo mientras yo estaba aquí. Ella es la única persona aparte de mis padres y hermano, que sabe dónde estoy.

Confío en ella, y por eso sé, que nunca le diría nada a Jasper.

Según lo que ella me dijo, él pregunta constantemente por mí, cosa que me sorprende, ya que si de verdad le importo, como es que fue capaza de besarse con María, si me amara nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

Jasper Pov:

Dos meses, dos malditos meses, en los que he estado separado de Alice, la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, aparte de mi hija Mackenzie.

En todo este tiempo no he dejado de recriminarme por lo idiota que fui, la perdí, la perdí y lo más probable es que nunca más la recupere. No sólo el vivir separado de ella me tiene mal, el hecho de convivir de nuevo con María es de verdad un fastidio para mí, no sé cómo pude alguna vez enamorarme de ella. ¡Por Dios! Se queja por todo, lo critica todo, no se conforma con nada, ya no la soporto, y no sé qué hacer para librarme de ella, porque la verdad es que si le pido el divorcio, lo más probable es que me lo niegue.

Me encontraba en mi oficina tratando de arreglar algunos informes, pero para ser sinceros no tengo cabeza para nada.

El sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó, aunque rápidamente lo saqué de mi bolsillo al ver en la pantalla quien era.

Era Garret, un gran amigo, que me estaba haciendo un favor. Él era detective privado y lo había contactado para que diera con mi Alice.

-La encontré- dijo apenas contesté la llamada.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera frenética al escuchar sus palabras.

-Está en Phoenix, Arizona- dijo antes de que yo formulara la pregunta.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

Corté la llamada, y salí presuroso de la empresa, fui de inmediato al aeropuerto y compré el primer boleto a Phoenix.

Ahora sí, buscaría a mi mujer y nunca más la apartaré de mi lado.

**Hola que tal chicas, les gustó el nuevo capi? Espero de verdad que sí, bien le aviso que serán dos o tres capítulos de Alice y Jasper, de ahí volveré a hacer Edward y Bella.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favoritos y demás, son lo máximo chicas. Espero que también me den su opinión sobre este capítulo.**

**PD: Al fin terminé exámenes, pronto me verán por aquí.**


	29. Chapter 29

Jasper Pov:

Estaba llegando a la ciudad de Phoenix, la verdad que en todo el viaje aunque lo había intentado, no pude quedarme dormido por más de 5 minutos.

Me mataba la idea de saber, que quizá nunca recupere a mi Alice, y todo por mi culpa, me hacía sentir tan miserable. ¿Cómo explicarle? Cómo decirle que ese beso, en el momento en que terminó me arrepentí y mucho. Lo único que esperaba es que ella me oiga y me entienda.

Al aterrizar el avión, en cuanto pudimos bajar, rápidamente hice estacionar a un taxi, le indique la dirección que me habían dado, esperaba realmente que fuese la correcta.

Después de cerca de quince minutos, el taxi se estacionó, le pagué y bajé. Me sentía muy nervioso, y si no me quería ver ni escuchar, la verdad no sé qué haría si eso sucedía.

Al llegar a la puerta, toqué el timbre, esperé pacientemente a que abrieran, al cabo de unos segundos, una mujer apareció en la puerta, era una mujer de mediana estatura, cabello café oscuro, de ojos color café del mismo tono de su cabello, muy similar a mi Alice.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe aquí vive ¿Alice Brandon?- pregunté esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva.

La mujer me brindó una gran sonrisa y luego habló.

-Sí, espéreme un momento- dijo y luego desapareció en el interior de la casa, que por cierto era muy bonita.

Después de unos escasos minutos, lo que para mí fueron los más largos de todos, escuché las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba a la puerta principal. Entonces la vi, mi Alice lucía un vestido de playa, color rosa pálido, llevaba puesta unas sandalias del mismo color, lo que la hacía lucir más hermosa aún. Ella tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, por lo que no había notado mi presencia, pero en el momento en que levantó su rostro, y su mirada se encontró con la mía, rápidamente palideció.

Yo le sonreí, esperando que vea cuánto la amo.

-¿Tú?- dijo de una manera que no sabría explicarles.

-Sí Alice, soy yo, escúchame por favor…..- dije, pero ni bien había terminado de hablar pude ver como ella negaba con la cabeza, y unas cuantas lágrimas se instalaban en su hermoso rostro.

Caminé un paso más, para poder estar más cerca de ella, pero en cuanto yo avancé ella retrocedió.

-Por favor, no me rechaces- pedí suplicante.

Ella lo que hizo fue levantar la mirada, para así encontrarse con a mía.

-Vete - dijo a punto de volver a llorar.

-No, no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches, por favor- dije.

-De acuerdo, te escucharé y luego te marcharás- dijo mientras me dejaba entrar.

Entramos, yo detrás de ella. Nos sentamos en el pequeño mueble de su sala.

-Te escucho- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, sé que lo que viste no tiene justificación, te entiendo por haberte ido de esa manera, lo siento y mucho, te amo más de lo que te imaginas- dije con toda a sinceridad del mundo, mientras veía como ella se afligía al oír mis palabras- quizá no me creas, pero es verdad, te amo, y no sé qué debo hacer para que me perdones- dije tratando de acercarme lentamente hacia ella- en el momento en que besé a María me sentí extraño, en cuanto nos separamos comprendí que fue una estupidez, luego noté que te habías ido, vi el anillo que te di y me sentí más miserable aún, sólo quiero me perdones y me des otra oportunidad, no sé cómo podré seguir viviendo sin ti, te amo- dije desahogándome por completo.

-No sé qué pensar, y sí yo también te amo, pero tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi dudar de ese amor que me dices tener- dijo más triste aún.

Lo sé, todo es mi culpa, si no fuera tan idiota como lo soy, nunca la habría perdido.

- Perdóname, sé que todo es mi culpa y que un simple "lo siento" no voy a solucionar nada, pero necesito a mi lado, eres parte de mi vida y de mi corazón ahora- dije yo

Por sus mejillas rodaron unas cuantas lágrimas que ella estaba reteniendo, mi pobre Alice.

Suavemente me acerqué a su mejilla, y la sequé con el dorso de mi mano, mi pequeña, no se apartó, más bien dejó que la acariciara suavemente la mejilla.

-Tienes razón, con un simple "lo siento", no te voy a perdonar, tendrás que intentar algo mejor- dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mi corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente al verla sonreír, por supuesto que no me daría por vencido, la amo y haré todo lo posible para que me perdone.

-Sólo dime ¿darás otra oportunidad, a este tonto, para volver a conquistarte?-dije esperando de verdad, que me dijera que sí.

Ella lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza, me sentí tan feliz que me acerqué más y más, hasta poder abrazarla entre mis brazos.

Pero al instante se separó, algo que me desconcertó un poco.

-Aún no te he perdonado del todo, tendrás que conquistarme, así que invítame a cenar- dijo volviendo al fin a sonreír, mi pequeña diablilla.

-Como tú digas cariño- dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, entonces, pasa por mí, hoy a las 7 de la noche y llévame a cenar a la playa- dijo seria.

Yo lo único que hice fue soltar una gran carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta.

A lo que rápidamente me callé y negué con la cabeza.

….

….

Tal y como habíamos acordado, a las siete de la noche pasé por ella a su casa, fuimos a cenar en un lindo pero sencillo restaurante, el favorito de ella, después de eso, decidimos salir a pasear por la playa relajarnos y disfrutar de este momento juntos.

Nos habíamos acomodado en la fría arena, pero abrazados como estábamos, el frío era lo último que sentíamos. Estábamos disfrutando de la noche, observando las estrellas, mientras nos manteníamos juntos y abrazado, la amaba sí y mucho, nunca, nunca más lo dudaría.

-Te amo- dijo de repente, mientras volteaba su rostro para poder mirarme fijamente.

-Lo sé- dije, porque si no fuera así, ella no hubiera perdonado tan rápidamente- como yo te amo a ti- dije y pude ver como se formaba una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Poco a poco acercamos nuestros rostros lo suficiente como para poder besarnos, sí que había extrañado sus labios, sentirlos sobre los míos, era la mejor sensación del mundo.

María Pov:

¡Maldito sea! ¿Dónde diablos está metido? Hace como dos días que Jasper no aparece, lo he llamado y nada, siempre me manda a buzón de mensajes. Ayer por la tarde me harté y llamé a su empresa, tal vez su secretaria sabía algo, por suerte sí, sabía algo y era que Jasper salió de viaje a Phoenix, que los motivos los desconoce.

Casi me da algo, el muy imbécil sale de la ciudad y no es capaz de avisarme a mí y mucho a su hija.

Ahora la única duda que tengo es por qué fue a Phoenix, nunca a prestado mucho interés en esa ciudad.

Frustrada como me sentía no era capaz de hacer mucho, motivo por el cual no había salido de compras y me había quedado en esta mugrosa casa tratando de leer una revista.

-Mami ¿qué haces?- preguntó "mi hija" desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué no ves?- dije molesta, mientras le indicaba la revista que tenía en mis manos.

-Perdón - dijo con voz apenada.

-Mira, sólo vete y déjame en paz- dije mientras volvía mi vista hacia mi revista.

Pude escuchar cómo se iba alejando de la habitación.

No la soportaba más, sé que es mi hija y todo eso, pero por favor, eso de ser madre simplemente no va conmigo. No soporto a los niños. Ese fue el motivo por el cual me fui hace 9 achos, yo no quería ni quiero esto. No me gusta el hecho de estar encerrada en casa, cuidando de una mocosa, con sus berrinches y caprichos. Me fui porque lo que más necesitaba en ese tiempo, era lo que había perdido, mi libertad.

Tal como quise, disfrute de lo que deseaba en estos años, no me gusta alardear, pero, admitámoslo soy una gran modelo, la mejor. Ese fue mi sueño, posar para revistas y cruzar por una pasarela, no pasar mi tiempo cuidando de una niña.

Sí, fui muy feliz, siendo una reconocida modelo en Europa.

Pero, todo se arruinó con la llegada de la nueva modelo, Lucy, una chica que según las revistas tenía mejor potencial que yo, idiotas.

Seguí viviendo un tiempo en Europa, pero como el dinero se me empezaba a acabar, tenía que pensar en una estrategia, volví acá, a Estados Unidos, no sabía cómo, pero tendría que asegurar de alguna manera mi presente y futuro, no pude pensar más que en el ingenuo e idiota de mi marido, Jasper.

Me sorprendió mucho saber que estaba comprometido, me enteré de eso, cuando en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, en los puestos de periódicos y revistas, estaba en la portada de una de ellas, el compromiso de Jasper, con Alice Brandon.

Eso arruinaba un poco mis planes, pero no mucho, considerando que nuca nos divorciamos y seguíamos siendo esposos.

Al tiempo de estar viviendo con Jasper, de nuevo, pude lograr que se desilusionara de Alice, lo suficiente como para que ésta se marchara y me dejara el camino libre con él.

Y ahora, éramos, algo así como una pareja, o por lo menos así lo quería ver.

Esperaba que aparezca pronto, no es que me interese él, pero odio que actúen como si no existiera y hagan cosas sin avisarme.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, les gustó el capitulo? Espero que sí, jajajja saben, es algo raro escribir estos capítulos para mí, es decir, María es una desgraciada y bueno mi nombre real es María, yo era con cara de "raro" (ok, yo me entiendo xD) Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, gracias :***


	30. Chapter 30

María Pov:

Han pasado ya cuatro días desde que Jasper no aparece, y estoy intentando por última vez, para ver si responde a mis llamadas. El muy imbécil no ha llamado ni una sola vez.

Después de tres timbres, al fin respondió.

- Hola- dijo con desgana al otro lado de la línea.

-Jasper, ¿Dónde diablos estás?- pregunté molesta.

Al principio dudó un poco, ya que tardó en responder, pero finalmente habló.

-Tranquila ¿si? Estamos tomando un vuelo para volver a casa- dijo mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Estamos?- pregunté confundida y molesta.

-Sí, Alice yo- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Ahora lo entendía todo, el muy desgraciado se había ido a Phoenix a buscar a esa.

-Ni pienses que voy a dejar que ésa, entre en mi casa- dije muy molesta.

-Primero que nada es mi casa, y segundo tú no eres nadie para decirme qué debo o no hacer- dijo muy enojado.

-Soy tu esposa, te parece poco- contraataqué.

-Mira hablamos luego, tengo que colgar-dijo y acto seguido me colgó.

Él muy imbécil me las va a pagar, no sé cómo, pero sé que lo hará.

¿Cómo se atreve? A mí nadie me habla así, mucho menos lo va a hacer él, debí suponerlo, el motivo por el cual se fue, era para ir en busca de ésa. NI siquiera sé que le ve, yo soy mil veces mejor que ella.

Pero eso sí, ni crea que se va a librar tan fácil de mí, eso sí que no, él es mío y de nadie más. Ninguna mosca muerta como Alice me lo va a quitar, no después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar.

Decidí relajarme y acostarme en la gran cama de mi habitación, para poder ver televisión, en estos momentos estaba demasiado molesta, cómo para dedicarme a hacer algo más.

Debía idear un muy buen plan, para impedir que esos dos estén juntos y me arruinen a mí.

Bien, esperaré a que sea la hora adecuada e iré a sorprenderlos en el aeropuerto, no importaba cómo pero sé que ni ella ni él, van a librarse tan fácil de mí.

Nadie se burla de mí, mucho menos ellos, que no valen la pena.

Jasper Pov:

El avión había empezado su vuelo hace poco, pronto vería a mi hija, mi pequeño angelito, pero por desgracia también veré a María, mi tormento personal, a veces me pongo a pensar y no encuentro un motivo por el cual me haya enamorado de ella, es todo menos una dulce y buena persona.

Lo que más quería en estos momentos era relajarme, tenía a mi Alice junto a mí, a mi hija esperándome en casa, y eso bastaba para ser yo muy feliz.

Las cosas entre Alice yo, podrían decirse que volvieron a la normalidad, pasamos unos días magníficos juntos en su casa, conocí a sus padres, son grandes personas, dignas de respeto y de cariño. Aún recuerdo el día en que nos presentaron.

_Flashback:_

_Después de nuestra cita de anoche, Alice me había propuesto que conociera a sus padres, yo gustoso acepté, aunque en el fondo, estaba algo nervioso, por lo que ellos puedan pensar._

_Estaba parado en la puerta, con el mejor traje que había empacado en mi equipaje. Toqué el timbre, aunque tenía la vaga esperanza de que nadie saliera._

_Por supuesto me equivoqué, Alice fue quien me recibió._

_Presurosa me hizo entrar en la casa, estábamos en medio de la sala, y cuando teníamos la atención de todos, me presentó._

_-Mamá, papá, Benjamin, les presentó a mi novio Jasper, el amor de mi vida- dijo ella mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_Sonrisa que por supuesto correspondí._

_-Buenas tardes, señores, me da gusto conocerlos, espero de verdad llevarnos bien, amo a su hija y me encargaré de hacerla muy feliz- dije mirando la reacción de mi Alice._

_Al levantar la mirada, pude notar la felicidad en el rostro de la madre de Alice, la seriedad de su padre y la diversión en los ojos de su hermano._

_Este definitivamente será un gran día._

_Fin del flashback_

Y sí que fue un gran día, después del incómodo momento de las presentaciones, pasamos a la mesa a almorzar, el padre de Alice no dejaba de hacerme un montón de preguntas incómodas, por más que su esposa le pedía que se callara, é no lo hacía, alegando que "debía conocer muy bien al hombre que se robó el corazón de su hijita". En cierto modo lo entendía, ya que cuando mi pequeña Mackenzie crezca, y tenga novio, más vale que no la haga sufrir porque en ese momento sabrá muy bien quién soy yo.

…..

…..

Decidí alejar todo tipo de pensamientos absurdos y tontos, para poder descansar aunque sea un momento, me acomodé bien en mi asiento, tratando de conciliar el sueño, la verdad era mucho más fácil hacerlo sabiendo que mi mujer estaba junto a mí, y que cuando yo despertara ella seguiría ahí, pensando en eso, al fin, pude quedarme dormido.

Alice Pov

Estaba en el avión rumbo a casa, Jasper a mi lado seguía dormido, se veía tan hermoso, tan relajado y tranquilo. No podía creer aún todo lo que viví en estos últimos meses y días, primero asoma María, la mujer que formó gran parte de la vida de Jasper, después huyó por las inseguridades de él y mías, luego él viene a buscarme y me pide perdón, en el momento en que lo vi, estaba muy dolida, deseaba seguir así, pero vino él, me dijo cuánto me amaba y no pude más que perdonarlo, lo amo y él a mí, lo demás deja de tener sentido para mí.

Lo único que en estos momentos me preocupaba era la reacción de María, conociéndola como la conozco estoy segura, que hará todo lo posible por separar a Jasper de mí, aunque claro que yo no se lo voy a permitir, él es el amor de mi vida y ni ella ni nadie me separar de él.

Pensando en eso, volví a acomodarme en mi asiento, esperaba ansiosa llegar a casa y ver todos mis amigos y amigas, en especial quería volver a ver a Mackenzie, mi pequeña niña, que aunque no fuera mía, la quería como tal.

Narrador Pov:

María no podía controlar su ansiedad, ella sabía que tenía que actuar pronto, Jasper no podía sacarla de su vida de esa manera, o al menos es lo que ella piensa. Furiosa, como lo estaba desde que recibió la llamada de su esposo, salió de la gran casa, dispuesta a solucionar, lo que para ella es un problema, de una vez por todas.

En la casa, nadie se encontraba, ya que la niña Mackenzie y Betty salieron a hacer las compras de la semana, algo que María ni siquiera le importaba.

Una vez en su auto, María arrancó a toda prisa, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Alice y Jasper.

Había un tráfico terrible en las calles de Nueva York, cosa que irritó más aún María, ella como tenía gran prisa por llegar al aeropuerto, decidió tomar un desvío, que la llevaría directo a su destino.

Ella llevaba ya cerca de diez minutos recorriendo esa desierta carretera, la velocidad a la que iba no era un problema, porque no había demasiados autos por esa carretera, quizá uno o dos, pero no más.

De pronto algo María no tenía previsto sucedió, un tráiler de carga se encontraba obstaculizando el paso por la carretera. María intentó frenar, pero dada la velocidad a la que iba, no pudo hacerlo, irremediablemente chocó con ese tráiler, por el impacto del golpe el auto de ella salió disparado, quedando a un lado de la autopista. Entonces el tanque de combustible del auto explotó. Dejando así a María inconsciente y con graves golpes y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Las personas que presenciaron el choque de inmediato llamaron a los paramédicos, que no tardó mucho en llegar, embarcaron a María en la ambulancia y la llevaron directo al hospital, esperando que pueda salvarse.

**Hola que tal, se puso interesante no creen? Si verdad es extraño, encontrar un fic, en el que un personaje tenga tu nombre, y ese personaje se sea el malo de la historia, jajajja. Ok, muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews, favoritos y demás, se los agradezco un montón.**

**PD: Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios como en cada capi. Una pregunta ¿Quieren que María muera o sólo que tenga graves heridas? Yo tengo una idea, pero quisiera saber que opinan ustedes, gracias.**


	31. Chapter 31

Jasper Pov:

Alice y yo, ya habíamos recogido nuestras maletas y todo, ahora sólo nos disponíamos a regresar a casa, y relajarnos como es debido. A lo que íbamos saliendo, por cierto cogidos de la mano, mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar, rápidamente lo cogí, vi en la pantalla que era el número de mi casa, qué extraño.

-Hola- dije tranquilamente

-Señor, soy yo Betty- dijo la nana de mi hija, algo alterada.

-Sí, Betty sé que eres tú, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

-Pues…. la señora…..yo no estaba aquí…. lo siento- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Haber tranquilízate y explícame con calma lo que sucede- dije empezando a preocuparme

Alice, también mostró su inquietud y desconcierto, ante mi semblante de preocupación.

-Pues verá señor, la niña y yo salimos a hacer las compras de la semana, la señora María estaba en casa cuando salimos, cuando regresamos ella no estaba, al principio no le dimos importancia, pero después, llamaron a la casa, dijeron que la señora había tenido un accidente en auto y que se encuentra en el hospital- dijo con la voz apenas audible.

-De acuerdo, dime la dirección- exigí saber.

-Sí señor- dijo y acto seguido me indicó la dirección del hospital en el que se encontraba María.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alice en cuanto colgué la llamada.

-María tuvo un accidente y está muy grave en el hospital- dije yo.

-Oh- dijo apenas, pude notar como eso la desconcertó, quizá María no lo merece, pero sé que a pesar de todo, Alice no es capaz de odiarla, no al menos en estos momentos.

…..

…..

Apenas habíamos salido del aeropuerto, tomamos un taxi y le dimos la dirección del hospital, me sentía demasiado nervioso como para entablar una conversación con Alice, ella a pesar del momento incómodo que deba estar pasando, siempre estaba conmigo, junto a mí, apoyándome, por eso y mucho más es que la amo.

Regresé mi vista hacia su rostro y le sonreí cálidamente, sonrisa que por supuesto fue correspondida.

Llegamos, de inmediato bajamos, y a toda prisa, entramos al hospital, preguntamos en recepción por María, nos dijeron que estaba siendo atendida, que nos sentáramos en la sala de espera, hasta que el doctora salga y nos de alguna noticia.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, estaba angustiado, ¿cómo no estarlo? Después de todo, con ella había pasado muchas experiencias, quizá no todas muy buenas, pero aun así ella seguía siendo la madre de mi hija, de la razón de mi existencia, en estos momentos no importaba nada del pasado, si me lastimó o no, sólo importaba el que se salvara y viviera, porque a pesar de todo le guardo aprecio.

Alice estaba ahí, sentada, tratando de comprenderme, ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Acaso piensa que me importa más María que ella? Eso nunca, sólo me preocupa saber que no se salve y que muera.

Para tranquilizar a mi Alice, me senté a su lado, la tomé suavemente del mentón, y gira su cabeza de modo que pueda apreciarla mejor.

-Te amo- dije suavemente mientras rozaba sus labios.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé- dijo- como yo a ti- y acto seguido me besó, me besó de manera que pude sentir todo el amor que ella sentía por mí y que de la misma forma yo siento por ella.

El momento fue mágico y lleno de amor, aunque quizá no el más apropiado.

Escuchamos como alguien carraspeaba muy cerca de nosotros, de inmediato nos separamos, yo puse de pie, cuando vi que se trataba del doctor.

-¿Es usted familiar de la señora María Hale?- preguntó dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí, soy su esposo ¿Cómo s encuentra ella?- pregunté algo angustiado.

Al decir que yo era su esposo, me miró desconcertado a mí y a Alice, lo entiendo de seguro en estos momentos piensa lo peor de lo dos, pero eso ¿Qué importa? No mucho, teniendo en cuenta que él no sabe nada de mí, como yo tampoco sé de él.

-No quiero engañarlo, su esposa se encuentra muy grave, lo más probable es que no tardé en irse, por así decirlo, pero ella, ha pedido verlo, por eso he salido a buscarlo ¿quiere usted verla?- inquirió algo serio.

Lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza.

Lo seguí a través del pasillo del hospital, hasta llegar a la habitación en la que ella estaba.

-Pase- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias- dije en susurros, apenas.

Entré y la vi, no podía creer lo que veía, la hermosa mujer a la que había dejado en casa días antes había desparecido, ahora sólo se encontraba una mujer muy mal herida, con varias quemaduras en su rostro y brazos, varios golpes, incluso.

-Jasper- dijo en susurros.

Suavemente me acerqué a ella, me senté a su lado de la cama, tomé su mano suavemente, tratando de no herirla.

-Aquí estoy- dije para calmarla.

Pude notar, como trataba de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Perdóname- dijo como pudo, con los ojos fijos en mí- por todo- dijo con un poco de dificultad.

-Shh shh, tranquila, no te esfuerces- dije para animarla.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado y cerró sus ojos, mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

-Sólo quiero que me perdones y podré irme en paz- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Y lo hago, ahora sólo descansa- dije dulcemente.

-Gracias- dijo en susurros, mientras lentamente soltaba su mano de la mía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sé, que esos fueron unos muy largos minutos, ella no volvió a hablar, pero podía sentir su respiración algo errática.

Entonces, lo menos quería que sucediese sucedió, un fuerte pitido del aparato al que estaba conectada empezó a sonar muy fuerte, creo que todos saben lo eso significa, de inmediato fui en busca de un doctor.

En cuanto empezaron a atenderla, salí de la habitación, no hacía más que estorbar ahí adentro.

…..

…..

Sí, sucedió, María murió, y no de la mejor forma, lo único bueno es que ella se arrepintió de todo el mal que hizo en la vida. Por supuesto que la perdoné, era un ser humano como cualquiera, con sus errores y sus fallas, quizá un poco más graves que otras, pero fallas al fin y al cabo.

Hoy era su funeral, estaba terminando de vestirme, Alice ya estaba lista, no creía que fuera muy cómodo para ella asistir a este funeral, pero ella insistió en que lo haría, que no le guardaba ningún rencor a pesar de todo, cosa que le admiraba.

Apenas terminé de arreglarme, bajé a la sala, allí estaban mis dos amores, Alice y Mackenzie sentadas en el sofá platicando.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté mirándolas.

Ambas sólo asintieron con la cabeza, y acto seguido salimos de allí.

Fuimos a la iglesia donde se realizaría la misa, al llegar vimos a todos nuestros amigos y familia allí.

Edward y Bella, habían venido sólo ellos dos solos, Nessie se había quedado en casa de mi tía Esme, ella tampoco se encontraba aquí, mientras que Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie también vinieron, el pequeño Lucas, se quedó con su abuela Esme, también. Sus padres creían que eventos como estos no eran apropiados para los niños, opinaba lo mismo, pero Mackenzie era su hija, lo más natural es que ella esté presente.

De parte de la familia de María, no había nadie, la única familia que llegué a conocer fue su madre, quien murió antes de que Mackenzie nazca, una alcohólica y drogadicta sin remedio, de su padre u otro pariente, no tengo ni la más remota idea, ya que según tenía entendido era hija de madre soltera.

Y bien después de recibir el pésame de más de una persona, empezó la misa, Alice estaba a mi lado, y podía sentir todo el amor que me transmitía, como lo he dicho antes, seguramente es muy incómodo para ella estar aquí, aún así lo hace y por eso no podría amarla más.

Alice Pov:

La misa y el funeral, terminaron al fin, no es que esté feliz por su muerte, por supuesto que no, eso sería algo muy cruel de mi parte, simplemente, había sido muy incómodo y extraño estar ahí, es decir, estar en el funeral de la que fue la esposa de tu hombre, no es la mejor sensación de todas.

Hoy, después de mucho tiempo, descansaría en paz, teniendo al hombre que amo junto a mí, y sabiendo que nada ni nadie nos podrán separar nunca más.

**Hola que tal, les gustó este capi. Lo sé fue algo triste **** pero ni modo, bueno según sé, dos de cuatro de ustedes quería que muera por eso hice así el capi. Bueno yo también tenía esa idea x) Gracias por sus reviews chicas, espero seguir contando con ellos, gracias.**

**Besos.**

**PD: Agradezco también por sus favoritos y por seguir la historia. (Si me pregunta porque hago Jasper y Alice, ni yo lo sé muy bien, pero creo que al próximo capítulo será Edward y Bella)**


	32. Chapter 32

Bella Pov:

Los últimos días habían sido de lo más peculiares, bueno en lo que a mí y a mi familia respecto, toda muy bien, Edward y yo seguimos juntos, claro que siempre tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero al final siempre las arreglamos de la mejor manera.

Cuando dije peculiares, me refería a todo lo que pasó mi amiga Alice, primero aparece la esposa de Jasper, una muy larga historia, que seguramente ya conocerán, después mi amiga se va, por algunos problemas que tuvo con Jasper, luego la esposa de él muere, fuimos a su funeral y todo lo demás, unos momentos fatales, para mi pobre Alice. Si Edward aparece con una esposa, hay mismo lo castro, ok no, pero él es mi hombre y de nadie más, no dejaría que ninguna loca le ponga las manos encima.

Si bien, creo que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, casi. Mi rutina diaria era ir a mi trabajo, al que compartía con Alice, luego al medio día íbamos por las niñas, a la escuela, almorzábamos, las dejábamos en casa de Jasper y luego volvíamos a la casa de modas, por la tarde, cuando terminaba mi trabajo, pasaba por Reneesme, íbamos y pasaba lo que quedaba de la tarde juntas, preparábamos la cena y esperábamos a Edward. Así era mi rutina diaria, la cual adoraba, amaba esta nueva vida, junto a mi hija y a mi aún novio Edward.

Hoy, acababa de despertarme, la verdad es que me sentía agotada, quería seguir durmiendo, quise abrazar a Edward un rato más antes de levantarme, pero cuando intenté hacerlo, él no estaba, estaba sola en la cama, desconcertada, abrí los ojos, me senté en la gran cama y me estaba tratando de desperezar, cuando vi a Edward entrar en la habitación con una bandeja en manos, en la que traía lo que supuse es mi desayuno.

Lo miré con una sonrisa en los labios y con la duda reflejada en mi rostro, claro que es detallista y eso, pero, rara vez me trae el desayuno a la cama, sólo sucede, cuando quiere disculparse por algo que hizo o porque es una fecha especial.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo con su gran sonrisa torcida, mientras se sentaba a mi lado con la bandeja de comida, poniéndola en mi delante.

-Buenos días ¿a qué se debe esto?- pregunté señalando la comida, mientras cogía una tostada, para darle un mordisco.

-¿No sabes qué día es hoy?- preguntó algo divertido.

Yo negué con la cabeza, muy concentrada en mi comida para hablar.

-¿En verdad no sabes?- preguntó entre divertido y confuso.

-Lo siento, pero no- dije sonriendo, mientras ahora agarraba el vaso de jugo para beberlo.

-Pues….. ¿En serio no sabes?- preguntó una vez más.

_En_ _serio, cariño, de ser gracioso hace tiempo_, molesta dejé lo que estaba por comer en la bandeja y lo miré muy seria.

-En serio, no sé qué día es hoy, podrías por favor decírmelo- dije algo exasperada.

-De acuerdo, sólo porque me lo dices de esa manera, hoy es…. el día de las mujeres ¡Feliz día, amor!- dijo mientras me estrechaba en sus brazos.

Hizo tanto drama sólo para eso, sólo Edward haría algo así. Cuando nos separamos lo miré divertida como diciendo ¿en serio?

-¿Qué? Es un gran día- dijo serio.

Yo sólo solté una pequeña risita y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

-También te amo- dije aunque él no me lo dijo, pero eso yo ya lo sabía.

Terminé de desayunar rápidamente, luego me di una rápida ducha, mientras que Edward se encargaba de darle el desayuno a nuestra hija, por la pequeña sorpresita de Edward, no tuve tiempo de saludar a mi princesa.

Cuando estuve lista, salí de la habitación, Edward terminaba de recoger unos papeles y Reneesme ya estaba lista con su mochila, salimos del apartamento y fuimos primero a dejar a Nessie en la escuela.

Cuando ya llegamos, antes de bajar se despidió.

-Adiós papi- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós princesa- dijo Edward, siempre tan cariñoso con ella.

-Adiós mami- dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós corazón, espero que no hagas travesuras- dije un poco seria.

-No prometo nada- dijo mientras bajaba del auto y Edward y yo la veíamos entrar en la escuela.

Mientras Edward me llevaba al trabajo, iban pensando en lo feliz que soy ahora y que no cambiaría esta vida por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de modas, Edward detuvo el auto, me miró y parecía nervioso o algo así.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Nada, amor, me preguntaba si….. ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche conmigo? Ya sabes por el día de la mujer y todo eso, podríamos pedirle a Alice y Jasper que cuiden de Reneesme, no creo que se opongan- dijo él mirándome intensamente.

-De acuerdo, le preguntaré a Alice- dije yo sonriéndole con mucho amor.

-Genial entonces paso por ti a las seis- dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme, en un beso tierno pero lleno de amor.

Al separarnos ambos sonreímos de esa manera en la que nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- dije con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del auto y entraba a mi trabajo.

Mi Edward, nuca cambiaría, amaba que fuera tan detallista, ya estaba muy ansiosa por mi cita con él.

Edward Pov:

Hoy, al fin lo había decidido, le pediría matrimonio a mi Isabella, aunque ella odiara ese nombre a mí me gustaba y mucho. Había decidió pedirle matrimonio justo después de que lo hizo Jasper, pero se vivió un momento de tensión en la relación de ellos, no creo que hubiera sido lo más apropiado, pero ahora que todo estaba solucionado, no tenía por qué tardar más, pensaba sorprenderla hoy en la noche, en la cena, le pediría que sea mi esposa, sólo esperaba no haber actuado extraño en la mañana.

Bien, estaba llegando a mi empresa, subí muy sonriéndote hasta mi oficina, sólo esperaba que este día termine pronto, no puedo más con los nervios.

….

….

Estaba sentado detrás de mi escritorio tratando de terminar unos informes en la computadora, algo tan fácil se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan complicado.

De pronto entró Jasper, mi amigo y colega junto con mi gran hermano Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunté mientras levantaba la vista para mirarlos.

-Pues nada, veníamos a entregarte estos informes- dijo Jasper mientras dejaba unos papeles en mi escritorio.

Los cogí y empecé a revisarlos, parece que todo marchaba bien, pero entonces levanté mi vista hacia ellos, me miraban algo ¿divertidos?

-De acuerdo, hablen- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y los miraba fijamente.

-Sólo queremos decirte, que sabemos que todo saldrá bien, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, Bella te ama- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- No estoy nervioso- contraataqué.

-Claro- respondió él con sarcasmo.

Jasper intentaba ocultar su risita.

-De acuerdo, mejor nos vamos Jasper, dejemos que mi querido Eddie, trabaje- dijo mi hermano con una risita.

Cuando salieron de mi oficina negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por qué negarlo, estaba que sudaba de los nervios, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que hago esto, pedirle matrimonio a la chica que amo, ya lo hice una vez, y nunca lo olvidaré.

_Flashback:_

_Era el día de San Valentín, y hoy al fin había decidido pedirle matrimonio a mi grandiosa y bella novia, Bella Swan, la llevé a una cena en las afueras de la ciudad, en un complejo turístico, alquilé el lugar sólo para los dos, quería lo mejor para nosotros._

_El día estaba por terminar, admirábamos como se daba paso a la noche, sentados en el césped, abrazados el uno al otro, mejor sensación que esta imposible._

_-Eso es hermoso, gracias Edward- dijo mi dulce Bella, mientras giraba el rostro, para darme un casto beso en los labios._

_-No más hermoso que tú, pero vamos la cena se puede enfriar- dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse._

_Nos sentamos en la pequeña mesita de campo, uno en frente del otro, podía ver como se le iluminaba el rostro, cada vez que veía sus mejore dulce ahí, parecía una niña pequeña, una dulce niña pequeña._

_Cuando la vi a punto de comerse el pequeño pan de yuca, en el que estaba su sorpresa, le advertí._

_-Cariño, más vale que tengas cuidado al comerlo, despacio poco a poco- dije quizá un poco nervioso._

_-Claro- dijo algo confundida._

_Hizo caso a mi advertencia y le dio un pequeño mordisco, lo suficiente como para percatarse de su contenido._

_- Oh Dios- dijo en cuanto vio aquel anillo de compromiso que sabía le iba a encantar._

_-¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Isabella?- pregunté mientras suavemente depositaba un beso en su delicada mano._

_Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, podía ver lo emocionada que estaba, de inmediato me levanté, suavemente cogí el anillo que estaba entre sus dedos, la levanté de su asiento, y le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, perfecto._

_-Te amo- dije antes de estrechar sus labios junto a los míos._

_Este era uno de los mejores momentos que he compartido con Bella, el amor de mi vida._

_Fin del flashback_

Sí, en efecto, fue uno de los mejores días que compartí con Bella, el día que me aceptó en unir su vida para siempre a la mía, pero como todos saben, lo arruiné y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la voy a dejar ir, la amo, a ella y a mi hija más de lo que he amado a alguien.

….

….

Al fin el momento había llegado, pasé por Bella a nuestro apartamento hace poco, lucía un hermoso vestido rojo, algo corto, pero perfecto en ella. Íbamos los dos solos en el auto, nuestra pequeña Nessie se quedó en casa de Jasper y Alice, eso era bueno, de cierta modo, porque así Bella y yo tendremos la noche sólo para nosotros dos solos.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bella algo preocupada.

Nervioso regresé mi vista hacia ella, ¿por qué me preguntaba ella eso? ¿Actué extraño hoy? Esperaba que no, no quisiera arruinar este día.

- No mi amor, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté con una sonrisa para relajarme a mí y a ella.

-Pues… no sé, actúas extraño hoy, ¿invitarme a una cena por el día de la mujer? No es algo que hayas hecho antes- dijo riéndose suavemente.

En efecto, eso era una simple excusa, no quería que sospechara, era más fácil si era una fecha especial como esta.

-Sabes cómo soy- dije sonriendo sin apartar la vista del camino.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

Seguimos así hasta llegar al restaurante donde le pediría que sea mi esposa, los nervios que sentía era inevitables, tal como la primera vez.

Bella Pov:

La cena no podía ser mejor, y además era tan romántico este lugar, adoraba por eso a mi Edward, siempre sorprendiéndome con sus locuras.

-¿Te gusta la cena amor?- preguntó refiriéndose a mi comida.

-Sí, está rica- dije con una sonrisa.

Él tan sonrío con alegría.

Seguimos cenando así, en silencio, un muy cómodo silencio.

Estábamos por terminar con nuestra cena, realmente sabía exquisita, Edward sirvió en dos copas el vino, me dio una copa a mí y otro la cogió él.

-Por nosotros- dijo mirándome lleno de amor.

-Por nosotros- concordé my emocionada.

Entonces algo que de verdad no esperaba sucedió, un flautista se acercó a nosotros y empezó a entonar una obra romántica muy hermosa, siempre he adorado la flauta traversa y Edward lo sabe, Oh Dios, él es tan romántico.

Pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, se levantó vino hacia mí, se arrodilló y de su chaqueta sacó una cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y en ella estaba un anillo de compromiso.

-Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el grandioso honor de ser mi esposa- preguntó mirándome con mucho amor y ternura en sus ojos.

-Sí- dije en apenas susurros.

Eso bastó para que Edward sonriera, me pusiera el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y suavemente me levantará de mi asiento para poder besarme con mucho amor en los labios.

Todo era perfecto, la música, él, su propuesta de matrimonio, esta noche no podría ser mejor.

Claro que aceptaba ser su esposa, no deseaba más que unirme de nuevo a él para siempre, al amor de mi vida.

**Hola que tal, pues bien aquí está un poco de Edward/Bella, ¿les gustó?, lo he hecho un poco largo, bueno más de lo normal sí, jejeje espero escribir siempre así. Bueno, de aquí no actualizaré hasta la semana que viene, me voy de vacaciones por unos días y entonces no escribiré, aún así espero encontrarme con sus reviews, gracias.**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demás.**


	33. Chapter 33

Bella Pov:

Mi vida era de lo mejor, de verdad que no podía pedir más, tenía a mi hija y a Edward junto a mí, lo mejor de todo es que ahora estoy a punto de casarme con él, lo cual es una de las mejores cosas que pudieron suceder, lo amo y no hay nada más que desee que unirme de nuevo a él.

La cena de anoche fue simplemente mágica y hermosa, después de la comida, como ya lo saben fue la música de flauta, la cual amo, fue algo tan lindo por parte de Edward, que aún no lo creo del todo, sé que ese no es su instrumento predilecto.

Volvimos a casa, y disfrutamos tanto el uno del otro hasta cansarnos y quedarnos dormidos, sentirlo de esa manera era simplemente placentero y maravilloso.

En estos momentos él me está llevando a mi trabajo, la verdad nunca creí que trabajaría en algo así, pero bueno, ahora era algo así como la asistente de mi amiga Alice, llevando las cuentas y todo eso.

Llegamos, él estacionó su auto y suavemente giró mi rostro hacia el de él, estando tan cerca como lo estábamos nos besamos suavemente, con mucho amor y dulzura, amaba a este hombre y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Cuando nos separamos lo miré con una sonrisa que por supuesto fue correspondida por él.

-Adiós amor, cuídate- dijo mientras suavemente me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Adiós, te amo- dije mientras salía del auto.

Pude ver como él sonreía emocionado ante mis palabras.

Al salir del auto, entré presurosa al lugar, tenía que contárselo a Alice, se va a alegrar tanto por mi boda como si fuera la suya propia, que por cierto deberá ser pronto.

En efecto, mi amiga ya estaba sentada en su oficina, empezando a determinar los últimos detalles de nuestro próximo desfile.

En cuanto me escuchó entrar rápidamente levantó la mirada, me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo de inmediato levanté la mano donde estaba mi anillo de compromiso, lo que hizo que Alice soltara un pequeño gritito de felicidad.

Se levantó de su asiento y vino donde mí, me abrazó fuertemente mientras yo también la rodeaba con mis brazos.

Al separarse, cogió una silla y la puso a lado de la suya, rápidamente hizo que me sentará en ella, se notaba que estaba muy impaciente por que empezara con mi relato.

-¿Qué esperas? Cuéntamelo todo- dijo muy impaciente.

Solté una pequeña carcajada por su impaciencia pero de inmediato empecé a contarle todo lo sucedido anoche, la cena, la música, todo. Ella me miraba atentamente, parecía un pequeño niño cuando presta atención a la lección de su maestra, nada es capaz de distraerlo.

-Oh Bella, es tan romántico- dijo apenas termine de hablar.

-Lo sé, todo fue tan lindo, me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esto- dije mientras señalaba el anillo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y de pronto fue como si algo realmente grande pasará por su cabeza, me miró atentamente mientras sonreía muy emocionada, como si hubiera tenido una grandiosa idea.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije sonriendo al ver que ella no hablaba.

-Bella, se me acaba de ocurrir algo realmente grandioso- dijo muy pero muy emocionada.

-¿Me lo cuentas?- dije sonriendo por su raro comportamiento.

Ella asintió con su cabeza rápidamente y entonces habló.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que tanto como tú y yo nos vamos casar, aún no hay fecha ni nada, que tal si….. hacemos una boda doble- dijo tan rápido que apenas lo entendí.

Escuché bien ¿boda doble? No es una idea tan mala, supongo, aunque si Alice era feliz así yo también lo era, pero había un problema.

-No suena mal pero….. y si los chicos no están de acuerdo- dije algo dudosa, es decir, claro que es mi boda, pero también es la de Edward.

-Ellos no son problema y lo sabes, harían cualquier cosa por vernos felices- respondió Alice.

Tuve que darle la razón a Alice, tanto Jasper como Edward harían cualquier cosa por vernos felices, de eso no hay duda, hoy apenas lo vea, le preguntaré si le agrada la idea.

-Ok, espérame aquí- dijo y me dejó sola en su oficina.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió, con uno de esos cuadernos donde ella se encarga de diseñar nueva ropa y demás.

-Mira, estaba trabajando en unos bocetos sobre vestidos de novia, tal vez te guste uno- dijo mientras me entregaba los mismos, para poder verlos bien.

Uno realmente me gustó, era de maga larga, la parte de la espalda transparente, por supuesto su cola era muy larga, llegaba al suelo.

-Me gusta este- dije mientras se lo mostraba.

-Así, quedó genial, aunque falta terminarlo, lo más ya está, despreocúpate, haré que quede genial- dije mientras me miraba muy feliz.

-No lo dudo- dije sinceramente.

Me dispuse a salir, para empezar con mi trabajo, más tarde tendríamos tiempo de seguir conversando.

- Bella, ¿Qué te parece, si salimos antes para dar una vuelta y festejar en algún lado?- dijo entusiasmada.

-Po supuesto, Ali- dije sonriéndole.

….

….

Pues bien, me había dedicado a terminar mi trabajo, o al menos un poco de él. Alice como lo dijo pasó por mi oficina a eso de las diez y media, según ella la mejor forma de festejar era saliendo de compras. Había dado el día libre a las modelos y demás trabajadores, alegando que se lo merecían por su buen trabajo, algo que en parte era cierto.

Pues sí aquí estábamos las dos, de compras en el centro comercial.

La verdad es que esto no me entusiasmada, no del todo, pero estoy demasiado feliz como para negarle algo a Alice.

-Oh mira, ese vestido te quedaría perfecto, entremos- dijo mientras me jalaba a esa tienda.

L a verdad es que sí era lindo, color azul y un poco corto, tal vez, después de tanto tiempo al fin me está gustando esto de salir de compras.

Reneesme Pov:

Estaba saliendo de clases, sí que había sido un día cansado, en realidad la escuela me cansa, pero, a ¿quién no le cansa?

Iba sola a la salida, siempre salgo con Mackenzie, pero, la maestra la retuvo un rato más, espero que no tarde.

En la puerta, por lo visto aún no llegaba ni mi madre ni mi tía Alice, ni modo, tendré que esperarlas. Así que ahí estaba yo, esperando a que vinieran por mí, cuando de pronto un hombre se me acercó, era alto y delgado, me parecía conocerlo pero no recordaba de donde.

En efecto venía donde mí, empecé a sentir miedo, aunque no me moví ni un paso de dónde estaba.

-Reneesme, vengo por ti, debes venir conmigo- dijo mientras intentaba cogerme del brazo.

Empezaba a asustarme, mis papás siempre dicen que no hable con desconocidos.

-Tranquila, soy amigo de tus padres, me enviaron por ti, tu madre tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, Edward dijo que te recogiera y llevara donde tus abuelos- dijo tiernamente.

¿Qué era lo que decía? ¿Mamá tuvo un accidente?

-¿Ella está bien?- pregunté preocupada por mi mami.

-Sí, lo estará, pero tienes que venir conmigo, te llevaré donde tus abuelos- respondió.

Cuando dijo eso intenté alejarme, ese hombre no me daba ninguna confianza, además siempre me dicen que no confié en desconocidos, pero, y ¿si es cierto lo que dice?

-No temas, no te miento cuando te digo todo esto, vamos- dijo mientras me mostraba su mano.

Algo dudosa la tomé, pero al final lo hice, tenía la esperanza de que me llevara donde decía, donde mis abuelos.

Me llevó a un auto negro estacionado muy cerca de nosotros, me senté en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras que él se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cuando de repente, la persona que conducía se giró y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, había caído en una trampa.

Bella Pov:

Alice y yo, como todos los días, vinimos por las niñas a la escuela, era muy raro, que demoraran, por lo general son una de las primeras en salir.

Por la puerta, apareció Mackenzie, pero sin mi Nessie, cosa que me asustó y también por algún motivo me preocupó.

-Hola mi vida- dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba y quitaba la mochila de sus hombros.

Lo único que la pequeña hizo fue sonreír, pero mi niña no aparecía por ningún lado, lo que hacía que me sintiera extraña.

-Hola Mackenzie y ¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunté.

Ella se separó de Alice y nos miró extrañada por mis palabras.

-No lo sé, ella salió antes que yo, lo que pasa es que a mí me retuvo la maestra un rato a la hora de la salida, pensé que ella ya estaría con ustedes- dijo, haciendo que me preocupara más.

-Tranquila Bella, ya aparecerá, de seguro se quedó un rato con sus amiguitas- dijo Alice tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no lo logró.

-Eso creo- dije algo ausente.

…

…

Pasamos cerca de media hora esperando a que aparezca Reneesme, pero nunca apareció, todos los niños habían salido y ni rastro de mi hija.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, cuando de pronto sonó mi teléfono, algo alarmada lo contesté, era un número desconocido.

-Hola-dije

-Bella ¿Extrañas a tu hija? Porque creo que ella si- dijo la voz de la mujer de quien menos esperaba oír.

Mi mundo se derrumbó al comprender quien tenía a mi hija, no podía pasarme esto a mí, no ahora que soy feliz.

**Hola, que tal chicas, ¿Quién creen que tiene a Nessie? Alguna idea, Jajajaja espero que sí.**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews chicas, espero también recibirlos en este capítulo, besotes.**


	34. Chapter 34

Bella Pov:

La angustia que sentía era horrible, no saber nada de mi hija me tenía a punto de un colapso nervioso, no es que Edward esté mejor que yo.

No fue a trabajar hoy ni ayer, sé que no estaba bien, pero tampoco quería tenerlo lejos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tanya hace esto? No lo entiendo, ella es mala, todos lo saben, pero, simplemente no comprendo.

Después de su llamada, no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de mi hija, no sé si está bien o no, y si ¿No la cuidan como es necesario? Soy su madre y ella lo es todo para mí, no sé qué haría sin mi pequeña.

La policía ya estaba al tanto de todo, estaban aquí en la casa, monitoreando por cualquier cosa, si ella decidía llamar, de inmediato captarían esa señal y poder localizarla.

Sólo esperaba que eso sucediera pronto, no podía más con esta ansiedad de no tener noticias de mi pequeña.

Tanya Pov:

Estaba empezando a creer que esto era mala idea, pero ya no tenía importancia, después de todo, ya estaba hecho, secuestrar a Reneesme Cullen, la maldita mocosa que arruinó todos mis planes de futuro.

Si ella no hubiera aparecido, no habría pasado por todo lo que pasé, primero Edward me saca de su vida, lo cual en aparte me agradaba él empezaba a fastidiarme cada vez más, pero, él era una gran fuente de dinero, lo necesitaba.

Después de eso, me despidieron de mi trabajo, malditos ineptos que no reconocían mi talento, me quedé sin nada por su culpa.

Lo único que en estos momentos me hace me feliz es que tengo al hombre que amo junto a mí, a Alec, por supuesto, él me está ayudando en esto, una locura, lo sé, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Pero al fin y al cabo tenía todo planeado, primero pediríamos a Edward que trajese con sigo una gran cantidad de dinero. Después Alec y yo saldríamos del país teníamos todo preparado, los pasaportes con nuestras nuevas identidades, estaban casi listas, en estos momentos él fue a recogerlas.

Y yo pues estaba aquí cuidando de la mocosita, que no paraba de llorar, me empezaba a hartar.

Con paso firme me acerqué a donde estaba ella, en un colchón sucio y viejo que se encontraba en el suelo, tenía las manos muy bien amarradas, por si intentaba cualquier cosa.

-Mira niña, más vale que hagas silencio, si no quieres que realmente te vaya mal- dije amenazadoramente.

Ella me miró asustada lo cual no me importó en lo más mínimo, me fastidia, me cae mal, espero que esto pronto termine y poder largarme de aquí.

Reneesme Pov:

Estaba asustada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, quería estar con mi papi y mi mami, en casa, juntos, mientras veíamos la televisión, extrañaba tanto los momentos como esos. Pues bien, el hombre que me secuestro era Alec, después lo recordé, lo había visto una o dos veces cuando estuve en el hospital. Él era algo así, como novio de Tanya.

Eran tal para cual, ninguno de los dos tenía sentimientos, al menos no sentimientos buenos.

Este lugar en verdad me asustaba y para colmo, estaba muerta de hambre, pero lo más probable es que si mencionaba mi gran apetito, Tanya me mandara a callar.

….

….

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, lo que sí sé es que me siento realmente cansada y fatal, quiero llorar y llorar, hasta que se sequen esas lágrimas.

Pues comí algo, sí, si es que se le puede considerar comida.

Tanya y Alec, salieron y me dejaron aquí sola, lo cual en cierto modo es bueno, no me gusta tenerlos cerca. Según lo que dijo Tanya, mis padres pronto vendrían por mí, lo cual me hacía sentir mejor.

Creo que lo mejor era dormir, de nada me servía estar despierta, al fin y al cabo no hacía nada, a pesar de ser un lugar algo incómodo traté de ubicarme más o menos bien, tratando de cubrirme con esas pocas cobijas que tenía.

…

…

Me despertaron unos pequeños movimientos en mis hombros, suavemente abrí mis ojos para poder saber qué sucede y me encontré con Tanya mirándome fijamente.

-Levántate, ya es hora- dijo algo molesta.

Simplemente le hice caso y salí detrás de ella lo único que esperaba era poder estar con mis papis, por fin.

Bella Pov:

Me sentía terrible, no sabía si lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era lo correcto para salvar a nuestra hija. No teníamos otra opción, Edward y yo haríamos cualquier cosa por recuperar a nuestra hija.

Tanya había llamado, y le pidió a Edward una cantidad de 5 millones de dólares, esa mujer estaba loca, ninguno de los dos teníamos esa cantidad, pero después de que Edward realizara varias llamadas y junto con el dinero que teníamos, pudimos al fin reunir todo.

Ahora el plan era el siguiente: Edward y yo iríamos al lugar donde le daríamos el dinero y ella nos regresaría a nuestra hija, por supuesto que Tanya pidió que la policía no fuera. Pero, para poder atraparla a ella y a quien sea que le esté ayudando, debíamos contar con ellos. Para no correr ningún peligro nosotros ni nuestra hija, habíamos quedado en que la policía aparecería en ese lugar, que eran unas bodegas abandonadas en las afueras de la ciudad, tiempo después de nuestra llegada. Al principio Edward se oponía a contar con su ayuda, quería por sobre todo proteger y recuperar a nuestra hija, aunque sea necesario que lo hagamos solos, pero la policía no estaba de acuerdo con ello, así que después de todo, ellos participarían en esto, por lo que en parte estaba agradecida.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Edward mientras tomaba mi mano, antes de poner en marcha el auto.

Yo no podía emitir ni una sola palabra, así que simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

….

….

Llegamos al lugar indicado, en efecto, eran unas bodegas abandonadas, me estremecí de solo verlas.

Edward y yo bajamos del auto, nos cogimos de la mano y entramos al lugar, al entrar en él, sentí un inevitable miedo ¿Por qué habría pasado mi hija?

-¿Tanya dónde estás?- gritó Edward.

Sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Pero entonces apareció, ella junto con ¿Alec? y mi hija, mi pequeña estaba cogida por el cuello, mientras que Alec le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza.

Quise gritar, el miedo que sentí por lo que pudiera pasar era cada vez más grande.

-¿Trajiste el dinero?- preguntó Tanya

-Aquí está- dijo Edward mientras le señalaba los maletines con el dinero.

Ella sonrió con malicia y le murmuró algo a su amante, a lo que este simplemente sonrió.

-¿Cómo sé que no trajeron con ustedes a la policía?- preguntó Alec.

-Debes confiar en nosotros, sólo estamos los dos, trajimos el dinero, sólo queremos estar con nuestra hija- dije a punto del llanto.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que nunca hubiera siquiera imaginado, Alec con una gran sonrisa, mientras nos miraba a los ojos, apretó el gatillo, haciendo así que mi corazón se rompiera y mi mundo se acabara.

-¡No!- grité mientras caía al suelo.

**Hola que tal chicas, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demás, les agradezco mucho, pues sí era Alec, ¿se acuerdan? al principio dije que él y Tanya tenía algo como una relación. Bien todas acertaron. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿realmente creen que Nessie murió? Ok, me despido, esperando recibir sus reviews y demás me despido, besos.**


	35. Chapter 35

Bella Pov:  
En el momento en que Alec apretó el gatillo, sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí, era m pequeña quien estaba entre sus brazos.

La maldita arma, no tenía balas, mierda, el imbécil ese se burlaba de nosotros, mientras jugaba con lo más importante que era nuestra hija.

Mi pequeña para estos momentos ya lloraba, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él muy maldito, la asustó haciéndola creer que la mataría, simplemente no tiene corazón.

Edward estaba furioso y yo ya no podía contener más mi llanto.

-¡Infeliz, devuélveme a mi hija, tengo el dinero!- gritó mi prometido.

Tanto él como Tanya soltaron una gran risotada, entonces.

-De acuerdo, pon el dinero en el suelo y retrocede- ordenó a mi Edward.

Él hizo lo que le pidió, dejo el maletín con el dinero allí, en el suelo, retrocedió unos pasos y se situó a mi lado, lo abracé, expresándole todo mi miedo, él me reconfortó cuando me correspondió al abrazo que le di yo.

Alec junto con mi hija, se acercó al dinero que se encontraba en el suelo, mi hija sollozaba. Con cautela abrió y revisó el dinero, entonces lo que más estaba esperando sucedió.

Soltó a mi pequeña Nessie, que algo asustada vino corriendo hacia nosotros, Edward y yo la abrazamos fuertemente.

-Tranquila, mi amor, todo estará bien- dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Rápidamente la levanté del suelo ya la sostuve, necesitaba tenerla así, entre mis brazos, saber que no se iría de mi lado.

Mientras Edward también la abrazaba y decía cuanta la amábamos, escuchamos ruidos, más bien el sonido de una patrulla de policía, Dios, lo que faltaba.

Tanya Pov:

Todo estaba marchando bien, el dinero tal como lo pedimos nos lo trajeron, Alec soltó a la mocosita para que fuera con sus padres, todo estaba bien, es decir tendríamos el dinero y podríamos marcharnos al fin de aquí y vivir como nos merecemos.

Cuando iba a acercarme a mi Alec, el sonido que más temía percibí, el de la policía, el miedo se apoderó de mí.

-Idiotas, llamaron a la policía- espeté a esos dos.

-No por supuesto que no- dijo Isabella mientras trataba de proteger a su hijita con los brazos.

-Mierda, tenemos que irnos- dijo Alec, mientras regresaba donde mí.

Los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de mí, no podía ser que pasara esto justo en estos momentos, temerosos Alec y yo tratamos de huir por la parte trasera de las bodegas, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se escuchaba como las patrullas de los policías se acercaban más y más.

Bella Pov:

Era todo un caos ver cómo perseguían a esos dos, el miedo que sentía, seguía latente en mi pecho, en efecto la policía llegó, en hora buena. Tanya y Alec trataron de huir por la parte trasera, pero los interceptaron por su lugar de huida, Edward me pidió que me quedara con nuestra hija en el auto, no pude ver más que eso, los policía apresando a ese par.

Trataba de tranquilizar a mi pequeña, estábamos las dos solas en el auto, mientras que Edward hablaba con esos policías.

-Amor, ya pasó, tranquila- decía tiernamente para calmarla.

Mi pequeña simplemente sollozaba en mi pecho, lo comprendía, yo estaría incluso peor que ella.

Entonces Edward regresó, subió al auto, aunque se veía serio, se notaba lo feliz que estaba por tener a nuestra hija junto a nosotros de nuevo, como siempre debe ser.

Fuimos de inmediato a la casa de los Cullen, no nos apetecía mucho ir hasta nuestro apartamento, en el camino todo íbamos muy callados, en cierto modo era lo mejor, ya que aún no terminábamos de analizar todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar, una muy feliz Esme salió a recibirnos, abrazó muy fuertemente a su nieta, incluso soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Corazón ¿estás bien?- preguntó Esme.

Mi hija lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

De inmediato entramos en la gran casa, todos estaban allí presentes, Alice, Jasper y Mackenzie, Rosalie, Emmett y su bebé Luca, además de Carlisle, la familia completa.

Al momento en que todos ellos nos vieron corrieron a abrazarnos y a atacarnos con todas sus preguntas, me sentía feliz de saber que todo al fin había terminado.

Según lo que los chicos dijeron estaba seguros que todo saldría bien, por lo que habían preparado un pequeño almuerzo, que de pequeño no tenía nada.

Salimos todos al patio y nos dispusimos a comer, estaba no muy rico y podría decirse que lo que vivimos estaba casi olvidado, sólo casi.

-Haber Bella, ahora que todo está bien ¿Crees que podríamos empezar los preparativos de nuestras bodas?- preguntó una Alice muy animada.

Por supuesto que no había pensado en eso, y Alice lo sabía, pero lo que ella intentaba era que todos nos sintiéramos mucho mejor.

-¿Te vas a casar Bella?- preguntó Emmett muy sorprendido.

Me reí un poquito de su expresión.

-Si, Emmett, Edward y yo nos casaremos- dije mientras veía mi prometido, con todo lo sucedido no había podido darles la noticia a ninguno de ellos.

Edward sonrió en cuanto lo regresé a mirar, se notaba lo feliz que le hacía.

-Sí, no es genial- dijo Alice, sabía lo que tramaba.

-Haber Alice, dilo- dije mientras me apoyaba mejor en la mesa.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y añadió.

-Recuerda lo que te dije- habló mientras me miraba como diciendo _"si lo sabes"_

Traté de hacer memoria y lo supe.

-Aún no lo he hablado con Edward, Alice- dije yo.

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó Edward.

-Alice quiere que hagamos una boda doble, tú yo, Alice y Jasper- dije explicándole.

Los chicos tanto Edward como Jasper, se quedaron pensando en mis palabras, la idea no era tan mala, creo yo.

Después de pasar toda la tarde juntos, en familia, nos despedimos, quedamos en vernos pronto y poder pasar más tiempos como estos.

Edward Pov:

Haber pasado la tarde con mis padres y amigos, fue lo mejor, así podía despejar un poco mi mente, sin embargo el temor de que algo así volviera a ocurrir seguía latente en mí.

Aún no podía terminar de analizar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, la desgraciada de Tanya secuestró a mi pequeña, a mi mundo. No podía entender cómo es que alguna vez pude considerarla una buena mujer, si ni siquiera tiene corazón, no, ésa no tiene corazón.

Lo único que me hace sentir mejor es que al menos ella y su amante al fin estarán tras las rejas, sólo esperaba que fuera por mucho tiempo.

-Amor, relájate, nuestra niña está con nosotros, nadie nos la va a volver a separar de nuestro lado- dijo mi Bella mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, nos encontrábamos ya en nuestra cama, nosotros mismos habíamos dejado a Nessie bien cobijada en su habitación.

-Lo sé, pero todavía me parece increíble todo lo que sucedió- dije.

-Lo sé- dijo Bella mientras me acariciaba tiernamente el pecho.

Lo que trataría de hacer ahora, sería relajarme y pensar en el gran futuro que nos espera a mí y a mi familia.

La propuesta de Alice y Bella, sobre la boda doble, no era tan mala idea, aunque la verdad eso para mí era lo de menos, lo que verdaderamente me importaba era poder estar junto a mi mujer.

Reneesme Pov:

Al fin todo terminó, ahora estaba cobijada y calientita en mi camita, la verdad me sentía muy feliz, esos dos estarían muchos años en la cárcel y nunca más podrán hacer daño a otras personas. De verdad que sentí un miedo terrible cuando tuve esa pistola apuntándome en mi cabeza, cuando disparo realmente creí que moriría, pero no, estoy viva, sana y salva.

Ahora sólo podía disfrutar de todo lo que me queda por vivir.

**Hola, que tal chicas, les gustó el nuevo capítulo? Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, les tengo una notica, jejeje bueno ni tanto, sólo decirles que quedan 3 capítulos para que termine este fanfic.**

**PD: Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, gracias.**


	36. Chapter 36

Bella Pov:

Después de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Alice se ha vuelto loca con todos los preparativos de nuestra, al final habíamos decidido en que se haría la boda doble, no era tan mala idea.

En realidad, mi amiga Alice estaba algo molesta, porque habíamos adelantado un poco la boda, se suponía que sería para finales de Julio, hubo algunos cambios y la boda se realizaría el 14 de Mayo, lo cual molestaba a Alice, porque según ella no tendríamos tiempo de nada.

Pero, entre los chicos y yo le convencimos de que estaba equivocada, al final aceptó hacer la boda en tan sólo un mes, exacto, la boda sería dentro de un mes, hoy llevamos 14 de Abril.

Ella vendría por mí, en un rato, ahora simplemente estoy tratando de arreglarme un poco, había optado por ponerme unos pantalones jeans nuevos con una blusa manga corta color verde claro.

Era sábado, así que mi pequeña Reneesme vendría con nosotros, mientras que Edward se quedaría aquí, arreglando unos asuntos del trabajo, pobre, ni siquiera el sábado puede descansar.

Una vez lista, salí de mi habitación, fui a la de mi pequeña, lucía muy hermosa, traía puesto un vestido un poco más debajo de las rodillas color rosado, su color preferido.

-Vamos- dije mientras le mostraba mi mano para que la tomara.

Mi hija sonrió y de inmediato la tomó.

-Adiós papi- dijo cuando lo vio desayunando en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward le sonrió y dijo:

-Adiós princesa- se levantó hacia mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Adiós mi reina- añadió.

Cuando dijo eso, sonreí como la boba enamorada que era.

Salimos, necesitábamos tanto relajarnos y disfrutar de nuestras vidas.

Al salir, Alice, ya nos esperaba en su auto, subimos y la saludamos a ella y a la pequeña Mackenzie, mi amiga le había tomado demasiado cariño.

-Aún no entiendo, ¿Por qué adelantamos la boda?- preguntó mi amiga, de manera algo exagerada.

Solté una pequeña risita.

-Todavía lo preguntas- dije con una ceja enarcada- después de todo lo que hemos vivido en los últimos meses y semanas, no crees que es preferible, adelantarlo- dije un poco más seria.

Alice se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisa un poco triste, dándome la razón, y eso era, tenía miedo, miedo de cualquier cosa que no haya imaginado nunca, suceda, no soportaría perder a Edward ni a Reneesme, Alice también ha sufrido mucho, y sería terrible si algo si interpusiera en nuestra felicidad.

Era por eso, que quise adelantar la boda, quería prevenir cualquier cosa antes que lamentarla.

13 de Mayo:

(Un día antes de la boda)

Los nervios que sentía supongo que eran inevitables, claro que una vez estuve casada con Edward, pero en ese tiempo todo era tan diferente, la otra vez todo fue apresurado, sin tanta pompa ni nada por el estilo, en cambio esta vez más de medio mundo creo que está invitado.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie y yo, teníamos una cita en el spa, los niños, Reneesme, Mackenzie y Lucas, se quedarían en casa de los Cullen, la señora Betty los cuidaría.

Ahora ya íbamos de salida, esperaba que las niñas se portaran bien, porque el pequeño Lucas, es todo un angelito.

Los chicos en lo que quedaba de la tarde se quedarían en casa, pero en la noche saldrían a su propia celebración.

-Vamos chicas, quiten esas caras- dijo Rosalie, refiriéndose a Alice y a mí.

Nosotras tratamos de sonreír.

En el camino, ni Alice ni yo dijimos nada, aunque se notaba que tanto Esme como Rosalie, estaban más emocionadas que nosotras mismas, no paraban de hablar, estaban demasiado efusivas, eso era bueno, creo.

Llegamos al tan anhelado spa, se veía desde afuera que era de esos lugares en los que cobran demasiado, aunque lo valen, por el buen trabajo que hacen.

Entramos y la encargada nos llevó a las habitaciones correspondientes, primero tomaríamos un muy relajante masaje en la espalda, primero debíamos deshacernos del estrés.

Mientras la masajista hacía su trabajo con mi espalda, trataba de relajarme y pensar en todas las cosas buenas que me ha dado la vida, un hombre que amo y que me ama de la misma manera, una hija, por la cual daría mi vida, amigos, amigas, familia, trabajo, todo, todo lo que alguna vez soñé, no podría pedir más.

Edward Pov:

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que sea mañana y poder escuchar de los labios de Bella que aceptaba ser mi esposa, y tener la certeza de que nade ni nadie me separará de ella, porque la amo y me encargaré de hacerla feliz, todos y cada uno de los día de mi vida.

Estaba con Emmett, Jasper y mi padre, en un bar, bebiendo unos cuantos tragos y celebrando que a partir de mañana tanto Jasper como yo dejaremos de ser solteros para convertirnos en hombres casados, otra vez.

-¡Por los futuros marido!- gritó un muy borracho Emmett mientras alzaba su vaso de whisky para que celebremos con él, lo hicimos mientras empezábamos a reír y a disfrutar de la noche.

Porque a partir de mañana dejaré de ser un hombre soltero, cosa que me hacía tan feliz, ya que no deseo otra cosa más que compartir mi vida con Isabella Swan.

14 de Mayo:

(Día de la Boda)

Estaba en la habitación de Esme, la boda se realizaría en el patio de la gran mansión de los Cullen.

Habíamos contratado a unas muchachas para que se encargaran de nuestro maquillaje y del peinado, sí que nos habían dejado hermosas.

Mi maquillaje era leve, lo básico, un poco de base, rímel e n las pestañas y en la parte de los ojos habían usado un polvo suave color rosa pálido, muy tenue, me veía hermosa, a mi parecer. El maquillaje de Alice era igual al mío, a diferencia de los de Rosalie y Esme, que lucían de acuerdo al vestido que usaban.

Mi cabello lucía muy diferente a lo normal, un poco cepillado, en las puntas algunos ondulado, me habían hecho el tan conocido peinado, de la diadema de trenza, aunque me sentía demasiado muchachita con este peinado, Alice decía que me veía genial. Ella en cambio dado su corte de pelo, no tenía muchas opciones con respecto a su peinado, se veía hermosa, igual.

En estos momentos estaba viendo que tal me quedaba el vestido, era un poco escotado, con un broche en la cadera y con varias capas de tul en el interior de la falda, que llegaba hasta el piso, era hermoso, todo gracias a mi amiga, que después de todo diseñó nuestros vestidos en tan poco tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa, hija- de inmediato giré mi rostro, al escuchar esa voz, era mi madre, que estaba aquí para la boda.

Abrió sus brazos y se acercó a mí para poder estrecharme entre ellos.

-Gracias por estar aquí mamá- dije con la voz un poco temblorosa por la emoción.

-¿Cómo crees que olvidaría la boda de mi propia hija?- preguntó mi madre fingiendo estar ofendida.

Solté una pequeña risita por su actitud.

-Vamos, la boda está por empezar- dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

Con cuidado de no tropezarme con mis propios pies fui con ella, la verdad es que la había extrañado mucho a ella, y a mi padre también, la última vez que los vi, fue días después de Navidad, me había hecho mucha falta. Ni a René ni a Charlie les dije de lo sucedido con Nessie, no quise preocuparlos, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal ocultarles algo así.

Al bajar las gradas, pude ver a mi padre, Charlie, muy guapo, con su traje de gala, cuando me vio sonrió con mucha felicidad.

-Hola papá- dije mientras lo cogía del brazo.

Él simplemente se limitó a sonreír, aún sin decir muchas palabras, me demostraba cuan feliz estaba.

También pude observar a mi amiga Alice junto a su padre, mi amiga lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba al suelo, a diferencia del mío, el de ella era algo sencillo, con un tul debajo de la falda, para darle algo de volumen. Su cabello lucía hermoso, en lugar de tener las puntas hacia afuera, las tenia

Entonces centré mi atención al frente y de inmediato empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Me agarré fuertemente al brazo de mi padre, esperando no tropezar con nada, delante de nosotras, las novias, estaba las niñas, Mackenzie y Reneesme repartiendo pétalos de rosa por el pequeño camino formado en el patio de los Cullen, ambas lucían un vestido blanco largo con un lazo rojo en la cintura, estaban preciosas.

Los invitados al vernos pasar, se pusieron de pie, en efecto, no conocía a la mayoría de los allí presentes, aunque eso fue algo que dejó de tener importancia en el momento en que lo vi, a mi Edward, esperando por mí, allí adelante.

Con paso lento pero firme seguí caminando hasta llega lado, las niñas se situaron en su lugar, mientras mi padre me entregaba a Edward.

-Cuídala- dijo mi padre en voz baja.

-Lo haré- dijo Edward sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

Entonces el padre de Alice hizo lo mismo con ella, se la entregó a Jasper y así empezó la ceremonia matrimonial.

Hicimos los votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, pero sin perder su significado, me sentí muy feliz cuando al fin llegó el momento del "sí, quiero".

El momento de Alice y Jasper, también fue lindo y tierno, se notaba cuanto se amaban, en cada poro de su piel desprendían ese amor, ambos estaban muy felices cuando les tocó su parte del "sí, quiero".

La boda transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, estaba más que feliz, al fin podía llamarme la señora Cullen, otra vez.

En el momento del beso, Alice y yo disfrutamos del momento, aprovechamos para poder besar a nuestros maridos como se merece, con todo el amor del mundo.

Luego empezó lo que son las felicitaciones de los invitados, recordaba los nombres de muy pocos, sólo los de mi familia y amigos, me sentía feliz de tener a mi mejor amigo Jacob, aquí.

El momento del baile, fue épico, no existía nadie más para mí, ni mis amigos, ni mi familia ni la otra pareja de recién casados, sólo existíamos Edward y yo.

Se notaba que él estaba tan feliz como yo en estos momentos, lo amaba, lo amaba, y siempre estaré agradecida por tenerlo en mi vida.

….

….

La fiesta seguía su rumbo, yo bailaba con mi Edward, en la gran pista de baile, mientras otras parejas hacían lo mismo.

Edward de la nada, soltó una pequeña risita, lo miré extrañada.

-¿De qué ríes?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Te das cuenta, de que si no fuera por el accidente que tuviste no estaríamos aquí, juntos- dijo explicando mi duda.

Sonreí, era cierto de no haber sido por el accidente, nuestra hija nunca hubiera buscado Edward, entonces él y yo nunca nos abríamos reencontrado y no habríamos vuelto a estar juntos.

Desvié mi mirada de Edward a mi pequeña hija Reneesme, que estaba más allá bailando con su abuelo Charlie, le agradecía tanto a mi pequeña, de no ser por ella, no estaría aquí, junto a mi amor.

Regresé mi vista a Edward y le sonreí.

-Te amo- dije con mucho amor.

-Como yo a ti- respondió él.

Sonreí y me acerqué a sus labios, para poder besarlo, besarlo con todo el amor que le tengo. Me sentía feliz, muy feliz y esa felicidad nada ni nadie me la arrebatará, a pesar de nunca sabemos las sorpresas de la vida.

FIN

**Hola, pues bien este es el capítulo final, estoy sensible, nunca creí que llegaría este momento, gracias chicas (y chicos por si hubo alguno y no lo supe xD) Gracias, por todo, por sus reviews, por sus favoritos, por sus followers, por el simple hecho de leer mi fanfic, en especial a aquellas personas que me comentaban cada vez que actualizaba, gracias de todo corazón. **

**Me despido, deseando que les haya gustado este fin y si no díganlo, por cierto, esto lo hicieron en un fanfic que una vez leí y quiero hacer lo mismo xD Pues, me gustaría que en sus reviews me respondan lo siguiente: ¿Cuál fue el capitulo que más le gustó? ¿Cuál fue el capitulo que menos les gustó? Gracias.**

**PD: Les invitó a leer mi nuevo fanfic se llama ¿Me amas? Espero les guste.**


End file.
